


Chasing the deer

by Nirva



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirva/pseuds/Nirva
Summary: Дуун-ши - мирный народ, но его лучше не раздражать, так как он своенравный и злопамятный.В Шотландии ходит множество легенд про людей, попавших в мир эльфов. Про волынщиков, бросивших вызов их менестрелям и навеки сгинувших, про воинов, вернувшихся с нездешних берегов, только чтобы их корабли рассыпались в прах у побережья, про дев, исчезнувших со свадебного пира и вернувшихся спустя годы с детьми, зачатыми от эльфов. Но нет ни одной, где бы говорилось про Ши, попавшем в человеческий мир.Автор немного позаимствовал у Вальтера Скота (Роб Рой, Дедушкины рассказы), а также у Джона Хоума и его "Истории восстания 1745-46 годов".))Это "попаданец" наоборот. История замешана на шотландской истории и фольклоре) (Кроме Толкиена и Джексона)))





	1. 1

Авимор, Инвернессшир,Шотландское нагорье 1899г.

 

Как всегда по субботам, «Одноглазая сова» была переполнена чуть ли не с полудня. Разношерстная публика, состоявшая из туристов, студентов, торговцев, фермеров и просто праздного люда, с похвальным рвением стремилась как следует набраться перед «трезвым» воскресеньем. Бармен сновал вдоль бочек, едва успевая разливать «живую воду» местной винокурни. Эль и вино пользовались популярностью в основном у молодежи, которая собиралась весело продолжить вечер в городе.  
Кто-то уже храпел прямо на столе, кто-то во весь голос орал «У Мэгги-красавицы прялка была…», кто-то спорил с соседом до боли в горле, не замечая, что этот самый сосед уже давно способен только икать в ответ. Компания хорошо одетых английских джентльменов в углу поднимала один пивной тост за другим и брезгливо косилась на гуляющих. Спиртное лилось рекой, в тусклом свете ламп маслянисто блестел полированный дуб.  
С тех пор, как Эдинбург с Инвернессом соединила железная дорога, и в Авиморе построили станцию, некогда захолустная деревенька превратилась в бурлящий жизнью городок. На месте единственного полуразвалившегося постоялого двора выросли добротные каменные здания: несколько пабов и гостиница, в которой, как говорили, каких-нибудь тридцать лет назад останавливалась королева Виктория, о чем посетителей уведомляла вывеска каждого даже самого затрапезного заведения на десять миль вокруг.  
В последнее время город наводнили любители дикой природы, приезжающие из Эдинбурга и Лондона, чтобы побродить по лесам, полюбоваться на горы, подышать целебным местным воздухом и поглазеть на кромлех, прячущийся в рябиновой роще к северу от Авимора. Этим вовсю пользовались мальчишки, продавая легковерным туристам куски щебня - остатки якобы некогда стоящей там же хижины Мерлина. Не верящим объясняли, что леса вокруг города – это все, что осталось от знаменитого Каледонского леса, где волшебник поселился после того, как потерял рассудок в битве при Арфдеридд. Подкрепленная древними легендами торговля шла бойко.  
Другим, не менее заманчивым для любителей наживы местом слыл холм в устье одной из мелких речушек недалеко от развалин замка Рой. Красивый холм самой правильной округлой формы, поросший орешником, рябиной и карликовым дубом вперемежку с величественными старыми деревьями, которые высились кое-где над подлесьем. По уверению окрестных жителей, он укрывал в своих невидимых пещерах чертоги эльфов, Дуун-ши, мирного народца, которого, однако, побаивались и старались не раздражать, так как он слыл своенравным и злопамятным. Даже в просвещенный девятнадцатый век еще оставались те, кто верил в эти предания и те, кто соглашался платить, чтобы их рассказывали.

Но летним субботним вечером и продавцы, и покупатели сидели в одном пабе, поднимая стаканы каждый за свое.

\- Ты хоть слышишь, что твой собственный язык мелет, Роб Грант?- спросил соседа рыжеволосый детина с лицом так плотно обсыпанном веснушками, что оно тоже казалось рыжим,- можешь свои байки вон тем сассенахам скармливать,- он подбородком указал на компанию пижонов в углу,- ишь вырядились, как будто не по горам лазать приехали, а по гостиным с дамами любезничать.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я вру?- взвился его щуплый собеседник,- я в Леттохе родился, а там еще не такое рассказывают!  
\- Да, у вас там известные сказочники,- усмехнулся в стакан рыжий, - даром, что вы прямо под тем холмом живете. Не верю я ни в фей, ни в гоблинов, вот хоть убей меня. Может быть, если бы хоть раз увидел, поверил бы, а так, уволь, не могу.  
\- А я вот слыхал,- вмешался третий, до того молчащий собутыльник - будто в прошлом году у вас тут человек пропал. Мол, ушел по дороге к Нети Бридж и исчез. Растворился. Только его и видели. Я как всегда по субботам домой в Перт ехал, а тут переполох, с парнем-то, поди, немалая сумма была.  
\- Ага, была, да все золотыми соверенами. Он тут целый вечер распинался про то, какое счастье ему привалило, - подтвердил Роберт и кивнул в сторону рыжего - тебе, вот Дуги расскажет, что с ним приключилось. Он все своими глазами видел.  
\- Да что тут рассказывать,- вздохнул тот,- ограбили его, да убили. Жестоко убили. На бедняге живого места не осталось, так искромсали. Убийцу не поймали, но полиция решила, что это кто-то из местных, раз смог уйти через лес Абернети. Там не везде и продерешься, тропы знать нужно. Но самое странное, это нож, которым малого прирезали и оставили в нем торчать. Дирк не дирк, нечистый разберет что такое. Я раньше ничего похожего не видел – весь кривой и черный. Сержант его даже в руки брать не хотел, да что поделаешь, раз служба. Народ еще долго боялся по той дороге ходить, потом, ничего, осмелел.  
\- Вот я и говорю, неспроста это, – воскликну Роб, воздев палец и чуть не выплеснув на себя виски,- Про Абернети давно слухи ходят, что лес зачарован, кто знает, что за нечисть там живет!  
\- Да нечисть твоя давно денежки по бабам и кабакам спустила где-нибудь на равнинах,- возразил скептически настроенный Дуги. Третий, чьего имени они не спросили, отхлебнул из стакана и согласно кивнул.  
\- Ну, вот что! – с трудом поднявшись на ноги, провозгласил Роб,- Я говорю, что в…- он смачно рыгнул,- в наших краях живут феи, и всякие другие…, которых лучше не трогать. Ты, Дуглас МакАйвер считаешь, что все это бабьи россказни. Что ж… Давай заключим пари и попросим кого-нибудь нас рассудить. Согласятся, с тобой, я оплачиваю твою выпивку, но если со мной…, сегодня я не трачу больше ни фартинга. – И Роб плюхнулся обратно на лавку, едва не промахнувшись мимо края.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул рыжий, - но судью выбираю я.  
Он внимательно оглядел зал, пытаясь по внешнему виду определить, кто сможет помочь ему выиграть. Местных спрашивать не хотелось, они по большей части были суеверны, к тому же почти каждый хоть раз в жизни да набирался до состояния, когда любая собака могла сойти за Черного Ангуса. Обратиться к англичанам ему и в голову не приходило.  
\- Может быть, вон того?- спросил приезжий из Перта, указывая куда-то за спину Дуги. Тот обернулся и понял, что победа у него в кармане. Молодой человек лет двадцати трех, сидящий в конце стойки, безо всяких сомнений был студентом (С тех пор как в Инвернессе открыли университет, а бесцельное шатание по горам назвали спортом, просвещенные отроки начали наезжать в Авимор целыми компаниями). На носу у него красовались очки в тонкой оправе, одной рукой он держал раскрытую книгу, а другой почти полную кружку эля, к которой время от времени прикладывался с таким невозмутимым видом, словно гвалт и царившее вокруг веселье ни в малейшей степени его не волновали . Решив, что лучшего кандидата ему не найти, Дуги с хитрым видом толкнул Роба локтем в бок.  
\- Я выбираю того достойного юношу, если он, конечно, согласится. Посмотрим, что нам ответит человек, у которого за плечами больше двух классов церковно-приходской школы. И вряд ли его в детстве пичкала глупыми сказками какая-нибудь старая ведьма, вроде твоей тетки.  
И толстяк хищно задвигал челюстями, уже предвкушая дармовую выпивку. Но его радость длилась недолго, потому что Роб вдруг расхохотался.  
\- Похоже, тебе нужны очки, слепой ты барсук. Это ж молодой МакЛахлан, пусть он нечасто домой наведывается, но я ни за что не поверю, что он позабыл собственные корни. У меня в деревне до сих пор рассказывают, как его предок,- он чуть понизил голос,- Дональд МакЛахлан заставил Кэмпбела вернуть свои земли. И знаешь, чем пригрозил? Что нашлет лес и тот разберет замок Аргайла до камушка. А как бы он это сделал, если б сам с феями не якшался? Так-то братец, проиграл ты, плати, давай.  
\- Экий быстрый. Мало ли что болтают,- буркнул Дуги,- он, между прочим, еще ничего не ответил. Предки предками, а своя голова на плечах имеется.  
Он поднялся и, все еще ворча себе под нос, направился в конец зала, где сидел юноша.

Хэмиш МакЛахлан оказался чрезвычайно приятным молодым человеком. Он не только не отказал в странной просьбе, но и предложил после разрешения спора помочь оплатить издержки проигравшего. Немного поупиравшись для вида, Роб с Дуги согласились. Третий участник, представившийся, наконец, Гленном из Перта, великодушно взял на себя третью часть расходов.  
Книга, которую Хэмиш до этого так внимательно читал, оказалась учебником по хирургии, что еще больше вознесло юношу в глазах всех троих. Учился он в Эдинбургском медицинском колледже, приезжая домой, когда в занятиях наступал перерыв. Останавливался обычно в Нети Бридж у кузена, так как, по собственному признанию, родной дом наводил на него тоску. Роб не ошибся: он действительно был прямым потомком того самого Дональда и владельцем клочка земли, на котором находился замок Рой, давно, впрочем, превратившийся в руины. Тем не менее, земля давала небольшой доход, что позволяло наследнику древнего клана получать образование, которое он хотел и при этом с трудом, но сводить концы с концами. Выгодная женитьба могла бы со временем еще больше упрочить его положение. Хотя парень, по мнению Дуги, ни лицом, ни сложением не вышел: был высок, но худ, носил круглые очки со слегка затемненными стеклами, которые придавали ему сходство со слепой совой и к тому же имел привычку по птичьи наклонять голову на бок, однако манерами обладал приятными и явно отличался умом. Судя по всему, его ждало не столько блестящее, сколько сытое будущее.  
Когда Гленн еще раз подробно изложил суть просьбы, а спорщики, кто быстро и сдержано, кто горячась и подскакивая на скамье, объяснили свои точки зрения, Хэмиш надолго задумался. При этом Дуги считал, что он ищет, как научно истолковать легенды и сказки о феях, а Роб – что он собирается поделиться мистическими откровениями, объясняющими невероятную способность его предка перемещать лес. 

 

Первым разочарование постигло Роба. Тихо посмеиваясь в кружку с элем, юноша уверил его, что за великодушным жестом герцога Аргайлского не стояло ничего, кроме его собственной доброй воли. Земли были возвращены в память о вековой дружбе между кланами МакЛахланов и Кэмпбелов, несмотря на то, что достопамятный сорок шестой развел их по разные стороны Каллоденского поля.  
Что до научных объяснений… Хэмиш не сомневался, что большинство мифических существ, всего лишь люди, которых злая судьба наделила различными уродствами. заставив скрываться в лесных чащах от жестокости собратьев. Как Гилли Дув, на которого пятеро лэрдов когда-то устроили охоту в березняке у Лох-а-Друинга. Будущий врач даже брался поставить бедняге диагноз, на основании того, что в легендах его иногда описывали как согбенного старца со скрюченными руками.  
Роб совсем сник. Зато Дуги приободрился и начал многозначительно звенеть стаканом.  
\- Что ж, - подвел итог Гленн из Перта,- я думаю, можно объявлять победителя? Итак…-  
И он поднялся с таким торжественным видом, словно собирался сообщить по меньшей мере, о рождении наследника престола.  
\- Подождите,- сказал вдруг Хэмиш,- я...- он глубоко вздохнул и обвел взглядом сидящих за столом,- я могу рассказать вам одну историю, которая, как мне кажется, качнет чашу весов в пользу мистера Гранта. Только хочу загодя предупредить: все, кому я ее рассказывал, не поверили ни единому моему слову. Видите ли, к несчастью, большинство слушателей, разделяли точку зрения мистера МакАйвера. Моя история… это что-то вроде семейной легенды. Я и сам не знаю, насколько она правдива. Говорят, Дональд МакЛахлан был непосредственным участником тех событий, и если как следует порыться в пыльных сундуках моих тетушек, то можно найти этому документальное подтверждение. Да только мне все недосуг. Вас здесь трое: решите большинством голосов, быль это или вымысел, и вы рассУдите свой собственный спор. Ну что, идет?  
Роб, Дуги и Гленн переглянулись и согласно кивнули. После чего по очереди пожали Хэмишу руку, в знак того, что принимают его условия. Снова весело поднялись стаканы и трое товарищей приготовились слушать, предвкушая вечер куда более интересный, чем они рассчитывали, собираясь напиться в «Одноглазой сове».

 

Out then spak her father dear,  
And he spak meek and mild;  
"And ever alas, sweet Janet," he says,  
"I think thou gaes wi child."

"If that I gae wi child, father,  
Mysel maun bear the blame;  
There's neer a laird about your ha  
Shall get the bairn's name.

"If my love were an earthly knight,  
As he 's an elfin grey,  
I wad na gie my ain true-love  
For nае lord that ye hae.

"The steed that my true-love rides on  
Is lighter than the wind;  
Wi siller he is shod before,  
Wi burning gowd behind."

 

Ее жалея и любя,  
Ей говорит отец:  
"Ребенок будет у тебя.  
Тебе бы под венец..." 

"Что ж, если я рожу дитя,  
Отца его найду.  
Ни с кем из рыцарей твоих  
К венцу я не пойду.

Мой милый мне дороже всех  
Властителей земных,  
Его не променяю я  
Ни на кого из них! 

Я от него не откажусь,  
Не отступлюсь вовек,  
Хоть мой любимый - рыцарь-эльф,  
Не смертный человек. 

Летит на скакуне лихом,  
Не ведая преград,  
Подковы блещут серебром  
И золотом горят!"

"Молодой Тэмлейн"  
Шотландская баллада

 

 

Окрестности озера Маллачи, Абернети, осень 1744 г.

\- Muchadh is ba ort!!! Чтоб тебе утонуть! Бездельник скудоумный, тупой, ленивый мальчишка, непригодный ни к какой работе! Только и умеешь, что держаться за материнскую юбку. Ты также труслив, как и глуп, Дон! Тебе нужно было приглядывать за стадом всего одну ночь! Всего одну! И ты сумел потерять пять коров!! Что ты делал, когда их угоняли? Спал? Или малодушно хоронился за камнями? Их бы всех увели, если бы не Юэн! Доверь тебе охранять Бен-Макдуи, ее в тот же день утащили бы у тебя из-под носа!  
\- Но, отец, их было трое и у одного карабин…  
\- Молчи, мерзкий слизняк! Впредь будешь помогать матери в огороде, больше ты ни на что не годишься! Твои младшие братья больше мужчины, чем ты! Нужно было просто поднять тревогу! Просто крикнуть, но даже на это ты не способен!  
\- Я…  
Послышался звук затрещины и тихий всхлип.  
Лахлан МакЛахлан продолжал распекать своего недостойного отпрыска, всю дорогу до Глен-Инейх.

***

В глене не понаслышке знали о крутом нраве Лахлана. Уже в юности он отличался задиристостью, время от времени поколачивая своих дружков – ровесников. Случалось, в драках проливалась кровь, но никто не мог сказать наверняка, чья рука держала кинжал. Когда поднялось восстание, Лахлану едва минуло пятнадцать, но юный возраст не помешал ему, тайно собрав компанию таких же сорвиголов, мечтающих о боевых подвигах, улизнуть из глена, чтобы присоединиться к графу Мару. Путь до Страт-Филлана, где находился лагерь мятежников, был неблизкий, поэтому им пришлось стянуть несколько лошадей. Узнав о воровстве и самоуправстве, лэрд клана, тоже Лахлан, пришел в ярость. Он хоть и сочувствовал якобитам, но слишком чтил дружбу с герцогом Аргайлом, который стоял во главе армии, выступившей против мятежных горцев. Однако к тому времени, как непокорных распорядились поймать и вернуть, те уже успели ускакать далеко.  
Но поучаствовать в боевых действиях ни Лахлану, ни его товарищам так и не довелось. Миль за двадцать до Страт-Филлана они натолкнулись на посланца графа Мара, направляющегося на север. Без труда узнав по тартану, к какому клану принадлежат отроки, тот поинтересовался, куда они едут такой странной компанией, сидя по двое и по трое на одной лошади. Не видя причин скрывать свои намерения, Лахлан во всем сознался. К счастью или к несчастью, вместо того, чтобы указать дорогу, незнакомец принялся его всячески стыдить за глупость и неосмотрительность, чем в конец разозлил. Но попытавшись было по привычке распустить руки, юноша обнаружил, что смотрит в дуло пистолета. После чего, его и товарищей заставили развернуть лошадей.  
Посланец, представившийся Кэмпбелом, не поленился сделать крюк, чтобы препроводить неудачливых беглецов прямо до замка Рой, где им пришлось предстать перед лэрдом. Однако наказание, вопреки самым худшим опасением, оказалось довольно мягким: их просто высекли и отправили по домам. Всех, кроме Лахлана, которому неожиданно предложили остаться в замке конюхом. Лишь спустя годы он узнал, что судьба свела его на дороге со знаменитым Роб Роем. Как и лэрд МакЛахлан, с которым того связывала давняя дружба, разбойник весьма успешно совмещал якобитские убеждения со службой герцогу Аргайлу. Видать, ему чем-то приглянулся строптивый мальчишка, раз он решил оказать ему покровительство.  
А пока Лахлану приходилось обуздывать свой нрав и ждать возможности выдвинуться. Однако жизнь, на его взгляд, текла слишком мирно, потому что лэрд не любил ввязываться в войны, (предпочитая мирить кланы, которые в конце концов избрали его третейским судьей) и проявить себя было негде. Разве что распуская хвост перед девицами. 

У лэрда была дочь по имени Хезер. Живая и очень хорошенькая: небольшого роста, но чрезвычайно изящная, с копной золотисто – рыжих волос, кожей, белой, как снег на вершине Бен-Макдуи и лучистыми серыми глазами. Она двигалась, словно влекомая ветром, легко и непринужденно, не важно, где ступали ее ноги: по зеленой траве глена или по грязному полу конюшни. Возможно, Лахлан влюбился бы, не будь она такой доверчивой и откровенной. Почти каждый день Хезер прибегала, чтобы попросить его исполнить какую-нибудь мелкую просьбу или задать вопрос, ответа на который он не знал. Порой ее слова заставляли его краснеть.На прощанье, она по-сестрински целовала его в щеку, нисколько не смущаясь даже налипшего навоза. Такая непосредственность могла показаться очаровательной мужчине постарше, но Лахлану было всего девятнадцать, и он мечтал о богине, к ногам которой мог положить свою жизнь. А Хезер на эту роль совершенно не подходила. 

Тем не менее, когда лэрд объявил, что намерен положить конец многовековой распре с Грантами, скрепив мирный договор брачным союзом наследников, он почувствовал нечто вроде укола ревности. Тем более, что Хезер, как будто только обрадовалась. что ее жизнь скоро изменится. Неудивительно, поскольку клан Грантов имел то же королевское происхождение, что и клан МакГрегор, а Людвик Грант слыл искусным воином и был весьма хорош собой.  
Договор заключили осенью, свадьба должна была состояться в июне. Чем ближе она становилась, тем реже Лахлан видел Хезер. Теперь она приходила на конюшню только чтобы взять лошадь, так как неожиданно полюбила одинокие прогулки по лугам.  
Грядущее торжество немного омрачилось известием о пожаре в замке Грант, что заставило обоих вождей согласиться на перенос празднества в имение МакЛахланов.  
На свадьбу съехались главы семей обоих кланов, а также Кэмпбелы. В замке яблоку было негде упасть, кейли* обещал быть грандиозным…  
Но они не состоялись. Ни пир, ни свадьба. Потому что накануне вечером невеста бесследно исчезла.

В суматохе отсутствие Хезер заметили только к ужину, когда она не вышла к общему столу, и то списали на отсутствие аппетита перед грядущим событием. Забеспокоились лишь когда посланная за нею служанка вернулась ни с чем. Как ни странно, никто не мог точно вспомнить, когда видел Хезер в последний раз. Опросили челядь, но только Лахлан, рано утром седлавший ей лошадь смог дать вразумительный ответ. Из всего следовало, что девушка так и не вернулась с прогулки.  
Никто не знал, в какую сторону она могла направиться: в луга или к лесу. Проблуждав по окрестностям с факелами пол ночи, усталые люди вернулись в замок с намерением продолжить поиски, когда взойдет солнце. Едва забрезжил рассвет в ворота въехал молодой человек на знакомой лошади и сказал, что нашел ее одиноко пасущейся недалеко от круглого холма, о котором в народе ходило множество легенд.  
В то, что его дочь похитили эльфы, лэрд не верил, он скорее был склонен думать на кого-то из гостей и даже красномундирников, чей полк стоял лагерем на берегу Спрей в каких-то трех милях от замка. Поиски продолжались больше недели. Злополучный холм осмотрели от подножья до вершины, но не нашли ни пещер, ни отверстий, абсолютно ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то сойти за вход. Прочесали все окрестные рощи и восточную, проходимую часть леса Абернети. Дошли даже до Лох Гартен, опрашивая по дороге местных жителей, но Хезер как сквозь землю провалилась.  
К счастью, Джеймс Грант, видя подавленность МакЛахлана, не стал раздувать скандала, но его сын, несостоявшийся жених, был в ярости. Помолвку разорвали, Гранты отбыли восвояси. Несчастный лэрд с горя занемог.

Шли недели.  
Лахлан грустил и даже думал податься обратно в глен или еще дальше. Молодой, крепкий парень, неплохо владеющий палашом сумел бы найти себе дело поинтереснее, чем работа за гроши на конюшне. Его товарищи давно ушли из глена, чтобы заняться разбоем, кое-кого уже и в живых не было.  
Но такое будущее не прельщало юношу, который все еще втайне мечтал о подвигах на поле боя. Угонять и продавать скот он считал ниже своего достоинства, проводить лучшие годы в навозе, или таская мешки с зерном на своем горбу, не хотел. Зато все чаще подумывал отправиться в ближайший форт и завербоваться в солдаты. Его могли отправить в Америку драться с французами, он снискал бы там себе славу и вернулся домой героем. Увы, этим честолюбивым мечтам не суждено было сбыться.

Потому что одним туманным августовским утром в замок Рой возвратилась Хезер.  
Так случилось, что Лахлан увидел ее первым и поначалу принял за призрака, так неожиданно она возникла перед ним из молочной пелены. Даже приглядевшись, он не сразу признал в ней свою живую и веселую подругу. Она будто стала старше, ее лицо, обычно озаренное улыбкой, казалось осунувшимся и бледным, глаза-опухшими от слез. Хезер сделала шаг вперед и вдруг повисла у него на шее, горько плача. Лахлан не знал, что делать. Они стояли во дворе, на виду у всего замка и пропавшая дочь лэрда рыдала навзрыд в его объятиях.

Начался невообразимый переполох. Старый лэрд выскочил во двор в одной рубахе. К его чести нужно сказать, при всей двусмысленности представшей его взору картины, он сумел сохранить самообладание. По крайней мере, не приказал высечь конюха сразу. Видимо, обескураженное лицо юноши говорило само за себя. Хезер окружила толпа причитающих женщин и увела в дом. Все это время простоявший столбом Лахлан, наконец, отмер и побрел обратно в конюшню. 

Радость длилась недолго. Спустя некоторое время стало ясно, что несчастная повредилась умом. Челядь шепталась по всем углам: она-де или молчит, или бормочет какую-то чушь, почти не ест и даже отца к себе не подпускает. Только плачет, сидя у окна. 

Несколько раз Лахлан пытался навестить Хезер: ему казалось, что с ним-то она должна поговорить, но его даже близко к ее комнатам не пустили. В замке появился маленький неприятный человечек, одетый в английское платье, как говорили - доктор, которого прислал сам герцог Аргайл. Потом, сухонький пожилой священник. Слухи ползли один другого страшнее. Говорили, что девица при смерти и угасает с каждым часом.

Насколько глупы и безосновательны сплетни Лахлан узнал, когда лэрд вызвал его к себе в кабинет. По пути туда, ошарашенный неожиданным приглашением, он столкнулся в коридоре с Хезер, которая выходила из своей комнаты. Выглядела девушка если не радостной, то вполне здоровой. Она улыбнулась ему немного грустной улыбкой и поспешила снова скрыться за дверью.  
Разговор лэрд МакЛахлан начал издалека, поинтересовавшись, какие у молодого родича планы на будущее. Не решившись лукавить, тот выложил все про Америку, французов и славу, чем явно огорчил вождя. На вопрос, не думал ли он остепениться и завести семью, Лахлан ответил, что еще слишком для этого молод , и с замиранием сердца понял, что говорит совсем не то, что от него хотят услышать. Наконец, устав объясняться намеками, лэрд напрямую предложил ему жениться на своей дочери, пообещав в качестве приданного обширный участок земли в собственное пользование, другой участок с фантастическими условиями аренды, дом у Абернети, "пока небольшой, но в вскоре....", коров и коз, воспитание будущих наследников у себя в замке, а также покровительство и всяческие другие блага. Все это с условием, что Лахлан будет относиться к Хезер, с подобающим уважением и примет ее ребенка, как своего. При этих словах хрустальный замок прекрасных мечтаний о доблести и славе треснул и рассыпался прямо у Лахлана на глазах, потому что он вдруг со всей ясностью понял, что если лэрд и примет отказ, то сделает все, чтобы превратить жизнь несостоявшегося зятя в ад на земле. Юноша подозревал, что причина, почему это заманчивое предложение получил именно он – в Хезер, которая всегда питала к нему симпатию, и поставленная перед выбором, просто воспользовалась случаем. Лэрд же, был только рад сплавить опозорившую его дочь как можно дальше, даже если ради этого пришлось бы расстаться с солидным куском собственных владений. С другой стороны, эта женитьбы давала возможность Лахлану со временем самому стать лэрдом, как первому в очереди наследования. Перспектива показалась ему заманчивой. Настолько, что вскоре будущие зять и тесть ударили по рукам.

После тихой, поспешной свадьбы молодые сразу отправились в клахан Ондорак у озера Маллачи, где им предстояло жить. На фоне каменных хибар, разбросанных там и сям вдоль кромки леса, их дом сильно не выделялся, но в нем, по крайней мере, было две комнаты. К тому же, он находился на принадлежащей Лахлану земле, как и этот клахан, еще три соседних и северная часть Абернети, где он теперь мог с полным правом стрелять косуль, не опасаясь наказания за браконьерство.  
Хезер, казалось, было все равно, где жить: в замке или в хижине. Она сразу взялась за хозяйство с удивившей новоиспеченного мужа сноровкой. Его многое что в ней удивляло. Лахлан ни разу не видел, чтобы человек так сильно менялся за такой короткий срок: прежняя легкость и порывистость в ее движениях исчезли, сменившись плавностью и даже величавостью. Она стала спокойнее, сдержаннее и… холоднее. В ее глазах поселилась тоска, которая не исчезала, даже когда она весело смеялась. Теперь бы никто не назвал ее «милой девочкой», и бывали мгновения, когда уже Лахлан чувствовал себя наивным мальчишкой рядом с женой. О том, что с ней произошло, Хезер молчала или повторяла то, что Лахлан уже слышал от лэрда: ее похитили и держали в каком-то доме. Обращались как с леди. Потом отпустили. И ни слова об отце ребенка.  
Лахлан бы поверил, если бы похититель, как это часто бывало, женился на своей жертве и потом явился бы к отцу требовать приданное, или если бы отец, прознав, кто стоит за содеянным, пошел на соседа с палашом. В конце концов, таким образом породнилась половина горных кланов. Потому и невеста всегда шла слева от жениха, что тот готовился каждую минуту отбиваться от ее обиженных родичей. Он бы даже понял, если бы виновным оказался кто-то из солдат гарнизона. Но в тот день полк в полном составе отправился в Форт Огастес. По всему выходило, что Хезер сбежала с тайным возлюбленным, который соблазнил ее и бросил. Лахлан много бы дал, чтобы узнать его имя.

Ребенок родился на исходе зимы, едва не убив свою мать. Судя по тому, как настойчиво повитуха советовала быстрее его окрестить, младенец сам был готов умереть. Когда Лахлану показали синеватый хрипящий комок плоти с редкими белесыми волосами и почти бесцветными голубыми глазами, того передернуло от отвращения. Он поклялся себе, что его родные дети никогда не будут похожи на этого сассенахского червяка.  
Мальчика нарекли Дональдом в честь деда Лахлана. Хезер хотела назвать его Альфредом, но муж воспротивился, сказав, что в его доме никто не будет носить имени саксонского короля. Ребенок был слабым и болезненным. Каждый раз, когда он заходился в лихорадке, Лахлан надеялся, что на этот раз господь его приберет, а потом корил себя за греховные мысли. Мать же души в сыне не чаяла. Кидалась на любой его писк, ночами пела колыбельные на странном, чужом языке и иногда подолгу вглядывалась в его лицо, словно пытаясь разглядеть в нем чьи-то черты. Спустя два года Хезер родила близнецов, которых Лахлан мог без колебания признать своими: оба были его вылитой копией – крепкие, кареглазые и темноволосые – полная противоположность Дональду. На этот раз гордый отец закатил пир, и несколько ночей на лугу плясали, пили и пели люди его клана, его друзья и родичи.

Шло время. Семья жила в относительном достатке, так как землевладелец из Лахлана получился не слишком удачливый – разговаривать с людьми он умел в основном при помощи кулаков, и сбор арендной платы каждый раз заканчивался ссорой с соседями. Его не любили, но уважали за то, что он сумел так организовать защиту от катеран, угонщиков скота, что ни один вор безнаказанно не ушел с добычей. Оплата его услуг вполне компенсировала потери от аренды. К тому же, незримая поддержка лэрда не давала ему разориться окончательно.  
Сыновья подрастали. Вскоре младшие перегнали старшего и в росте, и в силе. Лахлан начал учить их управляться с кинжалом, стрелять без промаха и орудовать палашом. Грамота, говаривал он, еще никого не превратила из сопляка в мужчину, и брезгливо косился на Дональда, забившегося в угол с книгой.

Отношение между братьями не складывались: близнецы – Роберт с Хэмишем, все время проводили, шатаясь по окрестностям с ватагой веселых друзей (несмотря на радужные перспективы, Лахлан не захотел отправлять отпрысков в замок, где "проклятые латиняне превратят сыновей в мямлей") Дональд – в доме или в роще, куда он уходил с утра и бродил в одиночестве до самого вечера, говоря матери, что предпочитает глупым играм общество деревьев. Хезер только вздыхала. Она уже давно перестала искать в облике сына сходство с тем, кого Лахлан считал его настоящим отцом. Несмотря на маленький рост, Дональда, с его большими голубыми глазами и тонкими чертами лица можно было бы даже назвать красивым, если бы не восковая бледность, не потухший, полусонный взгляд почти всегда направленный в землю, не вечная манера сутулиться, словно под тяжестью непомерного груза. В свои шестнадцать он выглядел едва на четырнадцать, и друзья его широкоплечих братьев смеялись, обзывая беднягу гномом. Кроме того, он так явно не походил ни на мать, не на отца, что соседи уже языки стерли, судача о его происхождении. Сплетни приводили Лахлана в ярость, и он несколько раз предпринимал попытки «сделать из Дональда мужчину», каждый раз терпя поражение.

Парень отличался редкой неуклюжестью: оружие в его руках неизменно наносило вред только ему самому – дирк распарывал руку так, что он потом с месяц не мог ею как следует пользоваться, палаш протыкал ступню, заставляя хромать, карабин Лахлан не решился ему давать, опасаясь, что дело закончится убийством.  
Вконец отчаявшись, он отправил Дональда в подпаски, с глаз долой. Особого умения от того не требовалось, разве что внимательность: несмотря на репутацию МакЛахлана с земель Грантов часто заходили катераны, как подозревал Лахлан, с молчаливого согласия так и не простившего обиды Людвика Гранта. На вторую же ночь, часть скотины угнали, причем коровы принадлежали самому лэрду. Новость долетела быстро. Явившись за пасынком и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не свернуть маленькому ублюдку шею, Лахлан с проклятьями поволок его домой за шиворот.

***

***

На пол-дороге к клахану, в Глен-Инейх стоял постоялый двор – убогая, полуразвалившаяся лачуга, сложенная из булыжников и торфа, скрепленных глиной. Добрались до нее к вечеру, когда солнце уже наполовину спряталось за верхушки самых высоких деревьев Абернети. Идти предстояло еще пару - тройку шотландских миль, и Лахлан вознамерился заночевать в таверне.  
\- Катись домой, слизняк, - сказал он Дональду, ткнув его кулаком в спину,- мне нужно встретиться здесь кое с кем и подумать, как сохранить свое доброе имя, пока воры не ушли далеко.  
Перечить отцу мальчик не посмел, хотя ему ох, как не хотелось пробираться в темноте через изобилующий ледяными ручьями и острыми камнями глен. Но больше всего его пугало то, что придется в одиночку идти мимо круглого холма. Это место и при свете солнца навевало на него мистический ужас, а уж ночью…  
Однако плетеная дверь захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом и изнутри раздались приветственные возгласы – видать Лахлана там уже поджидали. Взглянув на пробивающиеся сквозь ивовые прутья красноватые отблески гостеприимного очага, Дональд вздохнул и спустился с крыльца. Небо нахмурилось темно-фиолетовыми тучами. Резко стемнело. Вместе со светом ушла последняя надежда провести ночь под крышей хотя бы на охапке соломы. Опустив голову и плечи, Дональд побрел по дороге, которая вилась между холмов, поросшими низкорослыми елками. Когда-то их приказал высадить лэрд, на месте вырубленной рощи и в полутьме склоны напоминали ощетинившихся волков. Вперед мальчик избегал смотреть. Там, в распадке, словно суровый страж высился круглый холм, круэх. В клахане о нем рассказывали много разного. Говорили, что когда отцы клана МакЛахлан только пришли в эти земли, жену одного из вождей похитил король эльфов, живший под горой, и не возвращал, пока доблестный муж не пошел на него войной. Но даже загнанный в угол, король заставил супруга искать свою возлюбленную среди сотни других женщин с одинаковыми лицами. Говорили, что позже, вождь упросил фею, покровительствующую клану, наказать короля, и та навеки заключила его в холме, срастив с камнем. Действительно, сбоку круэх немного напоминал голову, увенчанную короной из деревьев.  
Чем ближе Дональд к нему подходил, тем тяжелее ему было переставлять ноги, словно какая-то незримая сила тянула его назад. Если бы он мог в тот момент мыслить трезво, то понял бы, что эта сила - всего лишь страх, рожденный темнотой и суевериями. Но ужас пьянил не хуже асквибо: сковывал члены, туманил разум.  
Дональд зажмурился. Ему казалось, что если он не будет смотреть, то проскочит незаметно, главное, не поднимать на зачарованный холм глаза. К сожалению, дорогу он теперь тоже видеть не мог, ступал вслепую и, через несколько шагов угодив ногой в иссохшее русло небольшой речки, рухнул прямо на острые камни. Его глаза непроизвольно распахнулись, и в тот же миг из-за туч показалась полная луна, осветив все вокруг призрачным голубоватым светом. Прямо на вершине круэха стояла темная фигура, выше многих деревьев. Ее окружало нездешнее сияние, и то ли ветер развевал ее одежды, то ли она махала исполинскими крыльями. Демон. Или, что еще хуже, Слуа... Дональд обмер, его тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью, отказываясь двигаться. Ему мерещилось, что светящиеся глаза нежити вдавливают его в землю – еще немного и под ним разверзнется бездна. Глубже, глубже… Из последних сил он рванулся и, не помня себя, помчался вперед, туда, где вдалеке слабо мерцал огонек человеческого жилья. Он не чувствовал боли в разбитых коленях, даже не смаргивал затекающий в глаза пот, Все что он слышал, это собственное рваное дыхание и шелест крыльев за спиной, каждую секунду ожидая, что в него вцепятся острые, как бритва когти. Демон несомненно его преследовал, но оглянуться мальчик не смел. Огонек становился все ближе и, наконец, перед Дональдом выросла ветхая хибара с полуобвалившейся крышей из мха. Дверь же, как назло, оказалась на удивление добротной, и он заколотил в нее, истошно вопя.  
Спустя вечность она поддалась. Дональд ввалился внутрь хижины, едва не сбив с ног древнюю старушку, впустившую его. На него пахнуло затхлостью и сосновой смолой от горящей лучины. Шелест крыльев стих, дымный полумрак наполнился звоном, потом вспыхнул белым светом, и стало совсем темно.

\- От кого же, ты, милый так бежал, словно за тобой черти гнались? – спросила матушка Элспет, забирая у Дональда жестяную кружку, в которой плескались остатки чего-то ароматного. Это что-то, однако, неплохо помогло привести в порядок мысли и согреться - как оказалось, он довольно долго пролежал без памяти на сыром земляном полу. Поднять его у старушки не хватало сил, к тому же она была полуслепой и не сразу поняла, кто вломился к ней ночью.  
\- С…слуа,- все еще стуча зубами, ответил мальчик,- Нежить какая-то или демон, я н..не разобрал толком. Оно прямо на вершине круглого холма сидело, а потом погналось з…за мной. – он крепче завернулся в свой плед, - я думал, умру.  
\- Демон, говоришь?-Элспет прошаркала в другой конец комнатушки, вернулась с миской воды и принялась тряпицей протирать Дональду разбитые колени.- Ни разу не слыхала про демона. Брауни тут живут, я им каждый вечер крынку молока выставляю, в озере вроде как фин обитался, и то, когда я еще молода была, но демон… А уж с Неблагого двора у нас отродясь никого не было, не приведи господь! – старушка перекрестилась.  
Дональд всхлипнул, неуспокоенный.  
\- Ты, похоже, старика Аллана видел. Он часто тут по холмам шастает, но больше все-таки в лесу хоронится. Ты ведь из Ондорака? Странно, что раньше не встречал, их брат березы да рябины любит, а у вас там их много. Помню еще при старом лэрде…  
\- Их брат?  
\- Эльф это лесной,- пояснила Элспет,- Гилли Дув, так их на юге кличут, из-за черных, как сажа волос. По весне они молодые да красивые, а как год на вторую половину перевалит, стареть начинают. Седеют, съёживаются. К зиме совсем немощными становятся и умирают, когда снег глен покроет. А весной опять все заново: выбираются из могильных холмиков юношами. Они добрые, помогают заблудившимся детям, но если обидеть, осерчают и в болото заведут, коли в лесу им встретишься.  
\- А почему Аллан?  
\- Ну, надо же его как-то называть. Кто-то сказал раз, что он на Донаха Аллана Хуррейда, похож, Черного Аллана Капюшона то бишь, вождя, который до твоего отца этими землями владел. У того шрам был во весь лоб, по слухам, полученный в Гленко, где он Кэмбеллам помогал. Потому он его под капюшоном и прятал от стыда. Гилли Дув, те тоже лиц своих смертным не кажут, вот прозвище и привязалось. Его тут с лета примечать начали. Говорят, даже около Грентауна видели. Сгорбленный старик в темном отрепье, седой, как лунь. Дело-то уже к ноябрю.- Элспет вздохнула и выплеснула окровавленную воду из миски прямо на пол. - Так что не бойся, никаких демонов здесь нет. Но все равно, плохо, что отец тебя одного отпустил, ты же дитя еще…  
\- Мне шестнадцать,- возразил Дональд обиженно,- я уже не…  
\- Я и говорю, дитя,- старушка погладила его по голове.- Мой-то Энгус в шестнадцать подковы разгибал, а за тобой еще глаз да глаз нужен. Сгинешь ведь. Ты оставайся, я тебе в углу постелю, а домой утром пойдешь.

***  
Дональд проснулся от холода на рассвете. Из бесчисленных щелей и занавешенного рваной юбкой окна сочился ледяной воздух. Элспет уже раздула огонь в очаге, и дым, не находя иного выхода, кроме отверстия в крыше, клубился у стропил черным облаком.  
\- Я тебе вчерашней похлебки погрела, иди, поешь, - сказала старушка, ставя на колченогий дубовый стол дымящуюся миску.  
Дональда не пришлось упрашивать. Накануне он и помыслить не мог о еде, теперь же голод и пережитый ужас ворочались у него желудке ледяным комом, который, впрочем, начал таять уже после второй ложки горячего варева.  
\- Ты в обход озера иди, а не через лес,- сказала Элспет, с улыбкой глядя, как он жадно поглощает похлебку, – а то опять что-нибудь померещится. Если вдруг на Аллана наткнешься, не беги, поклонись вежливо, может он следующим летом тебе какую ягодную поляну покажет или место рыбное.  
При мысли о том, что он может снова встретить Гилли Дув, Дональда передернуло, он бы прекрасно обошелся без ягод и рыбы, лишь бы никогда больше не видеть уродливое чучело, нагнавшее на него столько страху.  
\- И отцу с братьями тоже скажи, чтоб не обижали, коли встретят одинокую душу,- тяжко вздохнув, добавила Элспет.

Зима нагрянула неожиданно. Лес Абернети, огненно – рыжий, как всякий шотландец, вдруг поседел, сгорбился под двойным гнетом неопавшей листвы и снега. Глен пошел ледяными морщинами. Вокруг каменных хижин, как вокруг ран, набухли сугробы, и скот пришлось уводить с пастбищ на две недели раньше срока. Сильно расплодившиеся за теплое лето волки стали ночами заходить в клаханы, хозяйничать в курятниках и на овчарнях. Едва отгремел древний Самайн, который пастор благоговейно называл Днем всех святых, не ведая, что думают о празднике его прихожане, а озера уже подернулись льдом. Накатила зима, словно это не вчера люди плясали и пели, грея руки о теплый хлеб, замешанный на шкуре ягненка.

На следующий день после того, как карьера Дональда – подпаска бесславно закончилась, так толком и не начавшись, Лахлан вернулся домой вне себя от бешенства, но расправу над мальчишкой пока чинить не стал, а собрал людей, прихватил несколько карабинов и снова ушел. Позже стало известно, что когда он с двумя товарищами отправился вдогонку за катеранами и наконец их настиг, тех оказалось вовсе не трое, как говорил Дональд, а семеро. И хорошо вооруженных. Ввязываться в заранее проигрышную схватку никто не хотел, поэтому было решено сходить за подкреплением, даже рискуя упустить воров, без сомнения пришедших с земли Грантов.  
В конце концов, скотину отбили, но в завязавшемся бою полегло двое МакЛахланов и пятеро Грантов. Оставшимся в живых катеранам удалось уйти через горы.  
Вечером Дональда ждал ад. На этот раз его не спасло даже заступничество матери, которой раньше всегда удавалось смирять бешенный нрав мужа. Но двое убитых родичей сделали Лахлана глухим ко всем увещеваниям, и мальчик в полной мере познал на себе тяжесть отцовского гнева. Последствия не сходили несколько недель. Под горячую руку попала и Хезер. Это был первый раз, когда Лахлан нарушил данное лэрду слово, и будто в наказание, с того несчастливого дня неприятности начали сыпаться на его голову одна за другой. Стычка с Грантами оказалась только началом. Почти заглохшая благодаря усилиям лэрда вражда разгорелась с новой силой. За пятерых убитых членов соседнего клана МакЛахланам пришлось расплачиваться своими жизнями, а так как владения Лахлана находились прямо на границе, то его собственными людьми. Жизнь Дональда, в котором отец видел причину всех несчастий, стала совершенно невыносимой. Мальчик на весь день убегал в лес, возвращаясь домой только чтобы переночевать, и все равно не мог совсем избежать наказаний, следовавших за малейший проступок. Ему не хотелось думать, сколько вспышек отцовской ярости приняла на себя мать. Бродя по Абернети, Дональд только старался избегать тех мест, где росли рябины и березы, деревья, которые по словам матушки Элспет предпочитал Гилли Дув. Может быть поэтому, он его ни разу не встретил.  
Так не вовремя пришедшая в нагорье зима лишила Дональда его лесного убежища. Вскоре, к опасности заблудиться и замерзнуть, прибавилась опасность встретиться с волками, которые стали подбираться к человеческому жилью, как никогда близко в этом году.

Какие горести пытался Лахлан утопить в асквибо в тот вечер: свои разбитые мечты, смерть родичей или собственную неспособность что-то изменить, кто знает. Когда последний глоток ячменной водки унес с собой остатки разума, он встал и прошел в комнату, где спали его сыновья. Грубо вытряхнув старшего из кровати, он приволок его полусонного к столу, несмотря на протесты Хезер. Дональд стоял ни жив, ни мертв, смотрел в безумные расширенные зрачки и с безразличной тоской понимал, что пощады не будет. Откуда-то издалека доносились причитания и плач, один раз мать попыталась заслонить его собой, но железная рука отбросила ее в сторону, как сноп соломы. Отец начал орать, давясь словами и брызгая слюной сыну в лицо. Дональд не мог уразуметь и половины.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, сассенахский ублюдок! – взвыл вдруг Лахлан и занес кулак для удара. Удара, который мог уложить быка. Истошно завизжала Хезер. От этого визга у Дональда заложило уши, и внезапно он очнулся, со всей четкостью осознав, что случится, если и дальше стоять столбом. Огромный кулак был уже почти у самого его лица, так близко, что он мог видеть каждый волосок на толстых пальцах и еще кровящие ссадины на костяшках. В последнюю секунду Дональд отклонился в сторону, сам не поняв, как у него это вышло. Ветром ему взлохматило волосы на макушке, бешенные глаза напротив стали растерянными. Не задерживаясь больше ни секунды, мальчик бросился к двери, распахнул ее и выскочил наружу, в мороз, как был: в одной тонкой льняной рубашке и босиком.  
Он бежал и бежал, не чувствуя ни обжигающего холода, ни порезов от наста. Бежал не к соседям, которые приняли бы его и обогрели, не к гостеприимному дому родича, где пылал очаг, бежал в лес – замерзший, темный, полный живых, а возможно и неживых тварей, готовых полакомиться человеком. Потому что только там мог чувствовать себя в безопасности, потому что верил ему больше, чем людям, потому что в тот момент подчинялся не разуму, а инстинктам. И они тянули его все глубже и глубже в чащу Абернети. Ели сменились кленами, под ногами снова зашуршали листья – снег не мог пробиться через все еще густые кроны, но то и дело сыпался с веток Дональду за шиворот. Он не остановился даже на вершине холма, дальше которого обычно не ходил, опасаясь диких животных, и чуть ниже по склону едва не завяз в зарослях падуба – сурового стражника, чьи острые листья кололи не хуже пик. Дальше бежать стало еще тяжелее: у подножия росли деревья с причудливо изогнутыми стволами и такими цепкими корнями, что казалось, они специально выпрыгивают из земли, чтобы хватать за пятки посмевших ступить на их земли смельчаков. Но и они не смогли замедлить безумный бег. Остановился Дональд, лишь когда выскочил на почти круглую поляну, посереди которой рос старый дуб. Остановился и потрясенно замер: тучи рассеялись, и гигантское лицо небосвода, все в бесчисленных веснушках звезд с улыбкой глядело вниз, подмигивая полной луной, и изредка хмурясь облаками. Млечный путь свесился на него белой прядкой, сияющей в кристальном морозном воздухе, а снизу, словно расшитое бриллиантами кружево, мерцал заснеженный лес. 

Дональд завороженно смотрел, не чувствуя, ни студеного дыхания мороза, что уже начал сковывать разгоряченное от бега тело, ни обжигающего прикосновения снега к босым ступням, ни покалывания в одеревеневших пальцах. Вероятно, так бы он и стоял, пока не замерз окончательно, но вдруг в его прекрасный зачарованный сон ворвался чужой звук. Неприятный и пронзительный, он так резко разрушил хрупкую гармонию, словно намеренно стремился остановить смертного в полушаге от познания какой-то важной тайны.  
Волчий вой.  
Наваждение спало. Дональд попытался сдвинуться с места, но закоченевшие ноги отказались слушаться. Он рванулся раз, другой - мелькнула безумная мысль: я превратился в дерево… - и рухнул на колени. В гуще темных елей с другой стороны поляны замелькали зеленые точки глаз: стая приближалась. Вот оно, значит, как, лес позвал его не для того, чтобы защитить, он позвал его умереть. Не в жарком, прокопченном доме, от безжалостного кулака человека, который его ненавидел, хоть и звался отцом, а на покрытой серебристым снегом поляне, под чистым звездным небом… Разве не лучший выход для того, кто всю жизнь чувствовал себя гостем в этом мире?  
Из- под деревьев показался первый волк и, оскалившись, неторопливо направился к застывшей жертве. Внезапно смерть от острых зубов голодного хищника перестала казаться Дональду такой уж возвышенной и, сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, он поднялся с колен, почти успевших примерзнуть к земле. Сделал шаг, другой и побежал или скорее помчался, совершенно не чуя ног, к дубу в центре поляны. Тело, наконец вспомнившее, что его обязанность удерживать хозяина от смерти, а не подталкивать к ней, выжимало из себя последние силы. Волк попятился назад, сбитый с толку тем, что добыча бежит навстречу. Оказавшись у дерева, Дональд подпрыгнул, чтобы ухватиться за нижнюю ветку, но онемевшие пальцы соскользнули и он свалился вниз, ободрав спину о шершавый ствол. Подпрыгнул еще раз, и его обсыпало снегом, который мгновенно залепил глаза и рот. Каждую минуту он ждал, что в него вонзятся безжалостные зубы, но волк не торопился нападать, словно желая сначала полюбоваться на то, как дергается обреченная жертва. Мысль об этом внезапно настолько разозлила Дональда, что он подскочил, с яростным криком вцепился в ветку мертвой хваткой и, перебирая ногами по стволу, оказался наверху прежде, чем успел сообразить, как это сделал. 

Но волки не собирались отступать. Вскоре дуб оказался окруженным ими. Пятнадцать хищников терпеливо ждали, когда добыча сама упадет им в пасти. Мальчик знал, что рано или поздно они получат долгожданное мясо, но от этого знания не становилось ни больнее, ни горше. На время отступивший перед страхом холод, снова забрался под тонкую рубашку, в которую он тщетно пытался завернуться плотнее. Окоченевшие руки слабели с каждой минутой. Еще немного и веки отказались подниматься из-за налипшего на ресницы инея. Внутри сделалось почти тепло, а жесткая, шершавая ветка уже была готова прикинуться мягкой периной…  
Удар, вышибивший из Дональда дух, заставил его приоткрыть глаза. Прямо перед собой он увидел торчащую из снега сухую травинку и оскаленную пасть с пожелтевшими клыками. Потом раздался странный звук, похожий на свист рассекающего воздух палаша и обиженный волчий визг. 

 

Первое, что он увидел, сумев, наконец, разлепить веки, были черные, закопченные стропила и прорехи в крыше, через которые проглядывало серое небо.  
\- Элспет, - пробормотал Дональд, вдруг вспомнив, где уже видел точно такой же потолок. Значит, он все еще у старой Элспет, которая впустила его, не побоявшись открыть ночью дверь незнакомцу, зовущему на помощь. Успокоенный, он снова закрыл глаза, потому что долго держать их открытыми было невмоготу – на них, как и на все его тело до боли давила какая-то жаркая тяжесть, полностью лишая желания шевелиться. Прежде чем снова погрузиться в болезненную дрему, мальчик почувствовал, что на лоб ему легла прохладная рука, и решил, что как только доберется домой, попросит мать отнести Элспет немного овса в знак благодарности.  
Время от времени он просыпался, но ненадолго. Иногда от того, что о зубы стукалась чашка, в нос ударял смоляной запах еловых иголок, и ему приходилось пить горький, как полынь, отвар. Иногда от прикосновения к лицу чего-то приятно холодного, иногда от звуков не то напева, не то заговора, в котором он не мог разобрать ни слова. Несколько раз его будили пляшущие по стенам отблески пламени или лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь отверстия в крыше. И каждый раз, просыпаясь, он не мог понять, почему до сих пор не ушел, зная, какое ему грозит наказание за долгую отлучку. И каждый раз предпочитал теплый, пахнущий сеном и вереском кокон холодной дороге через глен, утешая себя тем, что придумает, как оправдаться.

Окончательно Дональд проснулся от того, что продрог до кости. Во сне он видел, будто свалился в ледяной ручей около дома а, открыв глаза, понял, что реальность не так уж отличается от грез: он действительно мокрый с ног до головы. Влажными оказались даже волосы, неприятно холодившиее лоб и шею. Первой мыслью было: Элспет облила его водой, за то, что он слишком загостился, однако здравый смысл подсказал, что вода при этом попала бы на, а не под то, чем его накрыли. К тому же, в отличие от пота, она не липла. Стремясь поскорее выбраться из ставшего неуютным кокона, Дональд заворочался и сел. Поначалу в глазах запрыгали белые точки, но вскоре исчезли и, проморгавшись, он увидел, что в доме пусто. Очаг в центре едва теплился, и комната освещалась единственной лучиной, воткнутой в стену между камнями. В углах собрались тени, под крышей в стропилах что-то шуршало, не то птицы, не то летучие мыши. Мальчик выпростал из - под покрывал руки, чтобы убрать с глаз мокрую прядь, и замер, уставившись на собственные кисти. Они были обмотаны полосками ткани, пахнущими древесной корой. Сглотнув холодный комок, он принялся со страхом и любопытством разматывать повязки зубами. Когда последняя полоска спала, оказалось, что и пальцы, и ладони покрыты тонкой розовой кожей, как после едва заживших ран. Но где и когда он умудрился так поранить руки?  
Вдруг его бросило в жар от догадки: не поранил, отморозил. Перед его мысленным взором возникла сухая травинка, потом оскаленная волчья морда, заснеженная ветка дуба, опрокинутое звездное небо, заросли остролиста с жалящими шипами, ковер из красных кленовых листьев и перекошенное яростью лицо отца… Но страшнее неожиданно вернувшихся воспоминаний была пронзившая разум мысль: это не дом Элспет. 

Но чей? Кто мог жить так глубоко в лесу, чтобы ночью гулять у волчьей поляны? Дональд начал судорожно озираться по сторонам: в углу должен бы был стоять дубовый стол, за которым он ел похлебку. Стол отсутствовал, как и табуретки, и сундук, и вообще мебель. Единственное окно было не занавешено, а наглухо заложено, в щели между булыжниками всунуты пучки соломы. Постель, на которой он сидел, представляла собой не деревянную койку, как у Элспет, а просто тюфяк, набитый сеном, правда толстый и душистый. Но вот одно из покрывал… Дональд случайно заметил его под тремя пледами из тартана, какие обычно носил сам. Как и все остальное, оно было влажным от его пота, но, даже несмотря на это, оставалось шелковистым и мягким, как бархат, который ему раз удалось потрогать на ярмарке в Грентауне. В неверном свете лучины оно переливалось от винно-красного к золотому и, на время позабыв о страхе, Дональд принялся гладить ткань рукой, любуясь, как складки перетекают одна в другую, как мерцают вытканные на ней огненно-алые листья. Такой отрез стоил бы нескольких коров или даже целого стада, и он никак не мог понять, как у кого-то поднялась рука бросить его в убогой хижине. Почему ее владелец жил так бедно?  
По обыкновению замечтавшись, он упустил момент, когда снаружи зашелестели чьи-то шаги, и очнулся, только когда они уже приблизились к двери.  
Словно ребенок, пойманный на воровстве сладостей, Дональд в панике сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: забрался во влажную постель, натянул на себя все покрывала, спрятал под них размотанные повязки, и крепко зажмурился, притворяясь спящим. 

Судя по звуку, вошедший принес с собой большую охапку хвороста и, видимо, поэтому так долго провозился с дверью. Дональд слышал, как он скинул связку около очага и принялся с хрустом ломать ветки. Вспышку пламени было видно даже сквозь сомкнутые веки. Сердце колотилось так сильно, что казалось, дом ходит ходуном, и с трудом верилось, что его хозяин может этого не заметить. Хруст прекратился, и на какое-то время воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь тихим потрескиванием огня, пожирающего дерево. Мальчику показалось, что костер развели прямо под ним, потому что постель начала неимоверно жечь. Вдруг шаги приблизились, на пол у изголовья что-то поставили с глухим стуком, и послышалось тихое шуршание, словно подошедший присел или опустился рядом с постелью на колени. Потом лба и щек Дональда коснулась рука, на этот раз показавшаяся теплой, даже горячей, и он затаил дыхание в надежде, что проклятый стук сердца его не выдаст. Очевидно, выдал, потому что рука скользнула ему на плечо и легонько тряхнула. Потом еще раз, чуть сильнее. Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно открывать глаза: в голове роились догадки, одна ужаснее другой, но больше всего он боялся снова увидеть черного демона, что бы там не говорила Элспет о доброте Гилли Дув. Его снова тряхнули.

То, что Дональд не заорал, как умалишенный, объяснялось лишь тем, что у него так перехватило горло, что вдохнуть не получалось. У постели, склонившись над ним, сидело то самое чудовище с холма. Из под надвинутого на лоб темного капюшона блестели глаза, вперед тянулась рука, неестественно белая, с тонкими, будто прозрачными пальцами, тянулась, желая схватить… Со сдавленным хрипом мальчик вывернулся из покрывал, подпрыгнул, попятился и забился в угол противоположный тому, где только что лежал. В спину впились немилосердные камни, и бежать дальше стало некуда. Видимо, не ожидая такой прыти от полуживого человека, существо тоже отпрянуло назад. Постояло, согнувшись какое-то время, и начало осторожно отступать к очагу, подняв вверх ладони словно в знак добрых намерений. Дональда кольнуло воспоминание, что точно также он приручал пугливого щенка: подпихивал ногой миску с едой и отходил на цыпочках. За миску вполне могла сойти стоящая у постели крынка, полная молока и лежащий на ней ломоть хлеба, в которых мальчик узнал подношение для брауни, которое Элспет каждый вечер выставляла на крыльцо. Знала ли старуха, кто на самом деле таскает предназначенные домовикам подарки? Почему-то ему казалось, что знала, тем более, что брауни не терпели избытка пищи еще больше, чем ее отсутствия, а на одного маленького человечка полной крынки было бы многовато.  
Существо тем временем, присело у огня и принялось невозмутимо подбрасывать в него ветки и ворочать угли, делая вид, что не обращает на гостя никакого внимания. От одного энергичного движения из – под капюшона выбилась длинная, совершенно седая прядь тонких, как паутина волос.  
«Старик Аллан», припомнилось Дональду, так называла его Элспет. «Гилли Дув к зиме становятся совсем немощными и умирают, когда снег глен покроет» Снег уже пару недель, как выпал, значило ли это, что существо находилось при последнем издыхании? Двигалось оно и вправду довольно медленно, сгорбившись, но от немощи или просто не хотело пугать? В конце концов, оно ведь как-то справилось с волками и дотащило его до хижины. И, кажется, заботилось несколько дней, даже лечило. Дональд взглянул на свои руки, на тонкую розовую кожу на том месте, где должны были быть волдыри от мороза. Еще раньше он заметил, что его ноги тоже перевязаны и, судя по слабой саднящей боли, еще не совсем зажили. Стоять на сыром полу, прижимаясь спиной к холодным камням, сквозь щели между которыми вдувало снежинки, стало совсем неуютно. Не до конца оправившееся после горячки тело, все настойчивее призывало хозяина хотя бы присесть. Глубоко вздохнув, Дональд отлепился от стены и довольно твердым шагом направился обратно к постели. Существо прервало свое занятие, проводило его взглядом и снова принялось копаться в очаге, словно боясь спугнуть робкого зверька. «Только и умеешь, что держаться за материнскую юбку. Ты также труслив, как и глуп, Дон!» - рявкнуло вдруг в ушах голосом отца. Да, что ж он, в самом деле, старика испугался, который к тому же не сделал ничего дурного, только помог. Не его же вина, что он такой, каким уродился, и что глупому мальчишке однажды ночью привиделись демоны. 

Усевшись на тюфяк, Дональд решительно притянул к себе кувшин, глиняную кружку и хлеб. К его удивлению, молоко было теплым, видимо крынка до этого стояла в углях. Кроме того, после нескольких дней вынужденного поста, его запах показался таким восхитительным, что он выпил все до капли едва ли не одним глотком прямо из горлышка. Через мгновение и от хлеба не осталось ни крошки. Покончив с едой, Дональд завернулся в один из пледов, подхватил пустой кувшин и направился прямиком к очагу, где было гораздо теплее. Пусть его ноги дрожали, зато он чувствовал себя героем, совершающим вылазку в стан врага. Существо посмотрело на него снизу вверх, но не сделало никаких попыток заговорить, да и вообще выглядело слегка ошарашенным странным поведением человека. Вспомнив очередной наказ матушки Элспет, Дональд отвесил ему поклон и сел напротив, подложив под себя угол пледа. Какое-то время они изучали друг друга, хотя мальчик сомневался, что представляет хоть какую-то загадку для «старика Аллана», и до того имевшего массу возможностей рассмотреть его как следует. Собственно ему тоже не удалось увидеть многого, но по иной причине: лицо существа полностью скрывал капюшон, а тело - темный плащ или накидка, в которую он зябко кутался несмотря на жаркое пламя очага. Удалось заметить только то, что в отличие от стариков в клахане, у этого не было бороды. Еще живой интерес Дональда вызывали его странные руки: белые до прозрачности, с голубоватыми жилами и резко выступающими костяшками. Вроде бы, существо не выглядело оголодавшим. (Как раз сейчас перед ним стояла дымящаяся миска, из которой так аппетитно пахло, что у мальчишки текли слюнки, но он не смел просить больше того, что уже получил.) Возможно, перед тем, как лечь в могилы тела Гилли Дув полностью истощались? Это объясняло бы и нежелание показывать лицо, должно быть такое страшное, что любой смертный мгновенно поседел, если б увидел. Погрузившись в раздумья, Дональд едва заметил, что к нему пододвинули кружку с каким-то варевом, к его разочарованию, источающим лишь аромат ягод.  
\- Сог.- Сказало вдруг существо, заставив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Догадавшись, что его просят сделать, Дональд отхлебнул глоток. Вкус показался смутно знакомым и, в конце концов, он признал рябиновый чай, но не горький, как у матери, а сладковатый и чуть терпкий. Отвар хорошо согревал, так что и плед пришлось сбросить. Однако существо жестами велело ему закутаться назад, после чего недвусмысленно указало в сторону тюфяка.  
Расхрабрившийся Дональд попытался возражать, но Гилли Дув поднялся на ноги, и мальчик почел за лучшее подчиниться, потому что забыл узнать у Элспет, умеют ли лесные эльфы колдовать, и если да, то насколько искусно. Закончить жизнь лягушкой или летучей мышью было последним, о чем он мечтал.  
\- А ты-то где спишь? – спросил он, вдруг спохватившись, что в хижине всего одна постель. Существо не ответило и снова сгорбилось у очага.  
\- И как мне тебя называть? Элспет сказала, что в клаханах тебя Алланом кличут.  
\- Аллан,- повторил Гилли Дув, но Дональд так и не понял, то ли он согласился с именем, то ли просто услышал знакомое слово.

Глухой ночью Дональд проснулся от тишины. В это время в родном доме обычно сопело, храпело и причмокивало еще четыре человека. За стеной в хлеву вздыхали коровы, горланил некстати проснувшийся петух. К этим звукам он привык с детства, и их отсутствие разбудило его задолго до рассвета.  
Хижина едва освещалась красноватым светом почти погасших углей. Иногда через многочисленные щели в стенах залетал ветер, поднимая жидкий сноп оранжевых искр, которые гасли, не успев высоко взлететь. Тогда в очаге вспыхивал огонь, на мгновение выхватывая из темноты окружающие предметы и придавая им причудливые, неестественные формы. «Старик Аллан» сидел там же, где накануне вечером, выделяясь темным пятном на фоне едва освещенной стены. Только теперь его капюшон был откинут. Дональд тут же зажмурился, внезапно испугавшись, что если начнет вглядываться, то увидит что-то ужасное на месте его головы: волчью морду, птичий клюв… Однако вскоре любопытство взяло верх над страхом, и он снова приоткрыл глаза. В это время раздутый ветром огонек как раз вспыхнул, осветив вполне человеческий профиль: высокий лоб, прямой нос – ни клыков, ни перьев, ни рогов. Разве что волосы были необычными: седыми ли, светлыми, но слишком длинными.Так в глене не носили, даже те, чьи шевелюры никогда не знали ножниц. Аллан протянул обе руки к огню и что-то быстро, напевно зашептал, подняв вверх лицо. Дональд замер. Он ждал, что из очага вылетит дракон или волшебная птица, но время шло, а ничего не происходило, только угли давали все меньше и меньше света. В конце концов, они совсем погасли. За мгновение до того, как комната погрузилась во мрак, Аллан уронил голову на руки и тихо выдохнул: А, Элберет…

Когда Дональд проснулся утром, он ничего не помнил.

 

***

 

Что остается, если среди весны приходит осень? Если в едва раскрывшихся бутонах заводятся черви, если радость, какой бы светлой она не была, несет на себе печать неизбежного горя? Что делать, когда долгожданная жизнь, за которую так дорого заплачено, становится не в радость победителям.  
Запах гари не исчез и после того как в двухсотый раз зацвели деревья. Тогда стало ясно, что если он и пропадет, то только вместе с теми, кто еще помнил сам пожар. В жестокой войне выгорела чуть ли не половина леса. Со временем, сама мысль о том, с какими яростными спорами делилось пепелище, стала казаться абсурдной. Тем более, что одна из спорящих сторон владела им едва ли с короткий человеческий век. Как вода, струясь между камнями, уходит во время отлива, так покидал свои земли первый, населявший их народ. Кто с радостными песнями, кто с облегчением, кто с надеждой, кто с горечью. И это казалось… несправедливым. Не затем они клали свои жизни под обгоревшими кронами родного леса, чтобы бросить его, не для того пускали корни, чтобы выдрать их с мясом…  
Было ли это упрямством или упорством, но спустя три йена лишь на севере бора, чье название уже стерлось из короткой людской памяти, осталось единственное поселение, жалкий осколок последнего эльфийского королевства. Люди строили города, вырубая деревья целыми рощами, и лесным жителям приходилось забираться все дальше и дальше в чащу, каждый раз возводя новые жилища. Огромные подземные чертоги ушли в прошлое. Но, словно в насмешку над смертными, их маленький, замкнутый мирок жил, по-прежнему звучали песни, гремели пиры и лился рекой хмельной напиток из пряных трав. Он стоял, как последний выживший на поле боя, один, против всего мира. Но из далеких гаваней на Запад все еще уходили корабли.  
В первый раз это случилось, когда в городе у горы еще правили потомки Лучника. Странный ветер всколыхнул нежные листья новой весны. Соленый ветер, никогда раньше не залетавший в эти края. Птицы перестали щебетать и закричали резкими, пронзительными голосами, навевающими неизбывную тоску. Тогда ушли десятеро. И, словно получив свою жертву, море успокоилось, ветер стих, ночи снова наполнились соловьиными трелями. Жизнь вроде бы пошла своим чередом, но ненадолго. Соседний царек нагрянул с войной, и жители города, спасаясь, устремились в лес. Тогда враг просто поджег его. Лето стояло сухое и жаркое, огонь добрался до границ королевства к ночи. Три дня длилась битва, вскипали ручьи, обнажалось дно озер, но пламя так и не смогло миновать невидимую стену, воздвигнутую древней магией, оно угасло само собой. Дым закрыл солнце на много дней, запах гари заглушил аромат цветов, напоминая о той, другой войне. Короля после этого долго никто не видел, он исчез сразу, как первые багряные отсветы заиграли на стволах ближайших кленов, и вернулся, когда небо уже расчистилось – такой же строгий и величавый, но с пустотой в покрасневших глазах, с лицом и руками, черными от сажи.

Во второй раз, зов моря обрушился осенью. Как и раньше воздух наполнился солью, в шелесте листвы послышался шепот волн, и сойки закричали чайками. Вереница уходящих растянулась на сто шагов… Король так и не вышел проводить своих подданных. Больше их никто не видел, и некому оказалось принести весть, добрались ли они до гаваней… А довольное море даровало им еще тридцать лет свободных от тоски под сенью любимого леса. Мгновение для вечности.  
Тот год оказался особенно удачным: буйное, медоносное цветение по весне, солнечное лето с теплыми ночными дождями, наконец пустившими в рост траву на всех незатянувшихся пепелищах. Возобновившаяся спустя годы торговля с людьми, чей страх перед зачарованным лесом легко излечился блеском самоцветов, виноградное вино, снова весело льющееся из бочек… И удушающая тревога, что эта хрупкая, иллюзорная оболочка земного счастья прежних дней вдруг прорвется, выпуская наружу рой ядовитых тварей. Он сметет, разорвет на кусочки то, что так бережно сохранялось, и тогда мир рухнет окончательно.  
Эта тревога не давала владыке покоя, гнала, как ветер гонит воду прочь, в чащи. Искать знаки, искать ответы и знамения, чтобы успеть подготовиться, предотвратить, защитить… Лишь двое знали, чего ему стоило не уйти тогда одним из первых. Не взломать удерживающие его засовы, когда море явилось за данью во второй раз. Закрыть слух от голосов, сулящих утешение, покой и радость. От одного, родного голоса, обещающего долгожданное примирение там, за пеленой.  
Но ветви и корни проросли слишком глубоко, и не желали отпускать добытый дух. Искаженная, но любимая земля вела с морем непримиримую битву, жестокую и безжалостную. Некоторые в ней проиграли и, покинув свои тела, навеки растворились в листве, в воде ручьев, в птичьих трелях. С каждым днем их голоса звучали все тише, пока не исчезли совсем, заглушенные стуком людских топоров и визгом пил. За верность лесу, им воздалось забвением. Смертные не вспомнят, собственный народ на благословенных берегах не помянет в песнях. Не эта ли участь ждала в будущем и самого владыку: стать бездомным духом, запятнанным отказом последовать призыву?

 

***

Когда Враг был окончательно повержен, его твердыни разрушены, все надеялись, что Тень вскоре покинет лес, но глубоко проникшие лиходейские корни оказалось не так легко выкорчевать. В темных, глухих чащах все еще таились создания мрака, хоть и не рискующие нападать открыто, но грозящие смертью всякому, кто по неосторожности или из самоуверенности заберется в их скрытые логова, будь то человек или эльф. Ставшие редкими и немногочисленными патрули не всегда могли справиться с тем, что порой вырастало у них на пути из некогда оскверненной земли. 

Иногда, озлобившиеся деревья с окраин, чьи собратья пали жертвой людей, заражали отчаянием клены и ясени в королевстве, добавляя забот владыке, и тот бродил меж ними днями напролет: увещевал, успокаивал, изгонял их страхи. Однажды, во время одной из своих долгих прогулок, он набрел на поросший рябинами холм, которого никогда раньше не видел. Не за горами были времена, когда неожиданное появление в лесу чего-то нового несло с собой смертельную опасность, и некоторое время король раздумывал, не мудрее ли будет вернуться позже с отрядом, чтобы исследовать невесть откуда взявшуюся в болотистой низине возвышенность. Но сонный летний день был все также напоен медом, и в безветренном воздухе не ощущалось ни намека на скрытую угрозу, которую он научился так хорошо распознавать за века мрачного соседства. Разве что рябины на холме были странно молчаливы для этого времени года.

Вершина оказалась почти плоской, поросшей короткой, словно кем-то выкошенной травой. По кромке росли величественные старые ясени, такие же безмолвные, как все деревья в округе, зато в их ветвях безудержно щебетали птицы, у подножий, в зарослях дикой малины гудели пчелы, на теплых стволах грелись стрекочущие кузнечики. Здесь, все было залито светом, который с такой неохотой пропускали древние деревья, предпочитающие прохладу и сумрак у своих корней. На маленьком островке посреди темно-зеленого моря царил давно забытый покой. И тишина.  
Бездонная, всеобъемлющая тишина.  
Она обрушилась внезапно, одновременно с холодящим душу пониманием: земля замолчала. За щебетом птиц, за шумом ветра в листве, за воем волков и ревом горных потоков, всегда различались тихие тайные голоса – иногда ласковые и понимающие, иногда встревоженные и испуганные. С самого рождения эльдар умели их распознавать: для кого-то громче звучал шепот ручьев, для кого-то - мелодия ветра. Лишь немногие, подобно лесному владыке обладали даром слышать их все, свободно вплетая в песни стихий собственные слова. И вдруг они разом замолкли, оставив вместо себя зияющую пустоту. Неожиданный удар оказался так силен, что у короля на мгновение потемнело в глазах. А в следующее он уже бежал, не разбирая тропы, мчался быстрее оленя вниз, прочь от этого проклятого места. Но онемевшая земля не обрела голос, даже когда холм скрылся за верхушками дальних деревьев.

***  
Говорят, что тело не может существовать без духа. Говорят, что феа нельзя разрушить или расщепить. Он начал сомневаться и в том, и в другом. Когда-то бывший пленник вражеской твердыни, которому посчастливилось выбраться оттуда живым, рассказал, как темные твари вырывали у его собратьев еще бьющиеся сердца, заставляя несчастных смотреть, пока они не падали замертво. Что стало бы с ними, если бы агония длилась часами, неделями? Если бы вместе с сердцами они теряли то, что делало их собой, саму суть своего существования?  
От дерева, чья сердцевина истлела, порой остается тонкая оболочка, покрытая корой, которая еще какое-то время стоит и даже пытается цвести, но внутри оно уже мертво, полно гнилушек и жуков. Таким деревом он чувствовал себя, день за днем бесцельно бродя по молчащему лесу. Чужому. Это он понял сразу, как оставил холм далеко позади себя. Заросли колючих кустов, выросшие на пути, не расступились вопреки обыкновению, чтобы его пропустить, и их острые иглы безжалостно вонзились в тело, царапая лицо и руки, выдирая клочки из одежд и путаясь в волосах. Вокруг темной стеной стояли ели, которые не росли в этой части королевства, над головой, под холодным ветром шелестели жидкие кроны осин, ноги тонули в буром мху, обычно покрывающем только болотные кочки. И все это казалось неживым, ненастоящим... иным.  
То, что он раньше знал, то, чем был, виделось здесь неправильным и фальшивым. Былая гордость - смехотворной, былое величие - мелким. То, что не смогло выжечь драконье пламя, выжгла земля. Она отталкивала его, как масло отталкивает воду, и сколько ни пытался, он не мог уловить ни единого звука, недоступного уху простого смертного. Мир бесстрастно смотрел на свою жертву словно сквозь толстое стекло, ожидая, что чуждое ему создание скоро исчезнет. Сгниет, как опавший лист. 

 

Когда буря, наконец, улеглась, когда темное отчаяние сменилось почти спокойным безразличием к собственной судьбе, и он снова обрел способность думать, его мысли сразу обратились к тем, кого он так внезапно покинул. Именно страх за благополучие своего народа отрезвил и заставил его всеми силами искать пути к возвращению, невзирая на почти валящую с ног непривычную усталость. Злополучный холм нашелся быстро. Но сколько бы он не поднимался на его плоскую вершину, все оставалось по прежнему: тот же треск насекомых, птичий гомон и тишина, застывшая, как мотылек в янтаре.  
В те самые первые дни, когда разум отказывался принять происходящее, а тело казалось лишенным души, оно не испытывало иных желаний, кроме как снова с ней воссоединиться. Но со временем, даже оставшаяся оболочка вспомнила о потребностях в тепле и пище, хотя бы ради поддержания сил. Ему повезло наткнуться на явно человеческое жилье, давно заброшенное и полуразрушенное, но где можно было хотя бы укрыться от холодного дождя, который в этих краях был частым гостем. Там даже оказалось забытая прежними хозяевами шерстяная подстилка и запас поленьев для очага. В многочисленных ручьях водилась форель, в траве прятались зайцы и тетерева, но чтобы изловить их, ему пришлось вспоминать давным-давно ненужные навыки. Пока он не сделал себе лук из молодого вяза. Даже с таким убогим оружием, с тетивой, наскоро сплетенной из собственных волос, дело пошло быстрее. Но луки приходилось менять слишком часто: влажное дерево быстро переставало гнуться. Однажды, случайно подняв взгляд к потолку своей хижины, он увидел толстую тисовую балку и впервые за много дней улыбнулся.

 

Лето сменилось осенью, листва - с зеленой на огненно-красную, золотую и бурую. Этот лес был так молод, ни одного по-настоящему древнего дерева, древнего по его меркам: многие дубы и вязы насчитывали не одну человеческую жизнь. Они никогда не знал Тени, злобные твари никогда не гнездились под их сенью. В другое время, в другом месте, он бы побродил по такому лесу только чтобы снова вдохнуть позабытый запах юности…  
А надежды когда-нибудь вернуться в свой собственный, старый, тронутый порчей, но родной, становилось все меньше  
Задули ледяные ветры, полили дожди, утренняя роса превратилась в иней. Холод, от которого в ветхой хижине уже не спасал огонь очага, вынудил его отправиться в человеческое поселение.  
Люди везде одинаковы, и в этих землях, они оказались также охочи до серебра, так что на самую мелкую застежку со своего кафтана, ему удалось выменять груду шерстяных одеял, отороченный мехом плащ с капюшоном, немного утвари и краюху теплого хлеба. 

Хотя он постарался как можно лучше спрятать лицо, согнуться, чтобы скрыть рост, на него все равно подрзрительно косились и шептались за спиной на незнакомом языке. Один из торговцев категорически отказался продавать ему свой товар и прогнал прочь недвусмысленными жестами. Какая-то женщина вступилась за него, видимо считая старым нищим, но он поспешил уйти, не дожидаясь, пока крик привлечет любопытных. Двое дюжих темноволосых парней внезапно преградили ему дорогу, и один из них, вместо того, чтобы попытаться что-то отнять, вдруг протянул резко пахнущую головку желтого сыра. Потом они слегка кивнули и ушли на зов той самой доброй женщины.  
Мужчины и юноши этого народа были необычно одеты: в рубахи и обвернутые вокруг пояса куски клетчатой ткани, из под которых виднелись голые ноги в отрепьях ниже колен. Взрослые носили оружие: кинжалы и мечи с причудливыми рукоятями. Большинство были заросшими и бородатыми. Если бы не странная одежда, они бы напоминали коневодов равнин. Дома в деревне были такими же, как его хижина: с каменные стенами, и крышами, покрытыми мхом. Перед ними, прямо в грязи на дороге играли полуголые чумазые дети, но стоило приблизиться всаднику, как из дверей выскакивала старуха и утаскивала чадо с пути лошади. Жизнь здесь мало отличалась от жизни в людских селениях и городах, виденных им раньше. Такая схожесть успокаивала и даже вселяла призрачную надежду, когда-нибудь снова встретить людей своего мира.

Конечно, он знал причину. Если не знал, то догадывался. Отчего с каждым днем приходилось все чаще останавливаться, чтоб передохнуть, все дольше целиться, чтобы попасть, почему даже сон, теперь почти человеческий, в который он проваливался, как в бездну, не возвращал сил - просыпаясь, он чувствовал все ту же усталость. И грезы бежали его.

Со временем ему пришлось избавиться от перстней. Не потому, что они мешали, без их привычной тяжести руки казались чужими, а потому, что они соскальзывали с истончившихся пальцев и терялись прежде, чем он успевал это заметить. Так пропало обручальное кольцо, которое две эпохи было для него ценнее Единого. Его смыла вода реки, когда он протянул руку, чтобы напиться.  
Одежда, до того бывшая впору, начала болтаться на нем. Касаясь щек, он чувствовал впадины и острые грани под шершавой, обветренной кожей. Волосы стали напоминать нити тонкой весенней паутины и с каждым днем их оставалось на гребне все больше.

В иные времена это случалось чаще: не всем по плечу было нести груз горя и потерь, неизменных спутников войны. Когда его тяжесть становилась непосильной, и истерзанная душа не могла дольше поддерживать зависящее он нее тело, оно угасало, иногда быстро, в течение дней, иногда годами, а то и веками.  
Но он всегда был твердо уверен, что такая участь его не постигнет. Когда лицом встречаешь удар судьбы, а в спину давит долг, поневоле приходится стоять прямо. И лучше стойкость примут потом за безразличие, чем сумеют разглядеть слабость. Сила духа закалялась не в бою, а до него, когда нужно было принимать решения, и после, когда приходилось считать потери, смотреть в глаза оставшихся в живых и восстанавливать разрушенное. Что удивительного в том, что спустя века, феа воина без следа залечила раны плоти, смертельные для человека и грозящие чудовищными шрамами бессмертному. Память о них осталась, но была запрятана так глубоко, что если и проявляла себя, то только по воле разума или в минуты величайшего смятения, чего не происходило очень, очень давно. До тех пор, пока часть его души - полученный от отца дар слышать мир, не обратился против своего хозяина. Его потеря нанесла рану столь глубокую, что она подкосила даже сильного. Как яд, в нее хлынули тоска и одиночество в чуждом лесу, где больше не за что было сражаться, некого любить. Глядя в воды пруда на свое изменившееся отражение, он гадал, лицо ли там видит или это изуродованные остатки его феа, сбросившей покровы.

Лес загорелся ночью. Взвилось раздутое ветром пламя, затрещали ветви, и в дымном воздухе заплясали красные снежинки…  
Огонь шел сплошной стеной, высокие старые липы валились одна за другой с жалобным стоном, ели вспыхивали факелами, тут же обращаясь в прах. И на этот раз некому оказалось преградить дорогу прожорливому чудовищу. Он попытался по старой памяти, но чуть не сжег ресницы и брови, когда в лицо дохнуло жаром из разверстой голодной пасти. Искры прожгли дыры в капюшоне, в нос ударил запах паленых волос, и пришлось отступить. Но не бежать. Бежать все равно было некуда.  
Теперь он стоял и смотрел, прислонившись спиной к теплой каменной кладке, как поднимается пар от маленького озерца, его единственного защитника, слабеющего с каждым мгновением. Крыша хижины уже занялась, и от сырого мха валил белый, пахнущий грибницей дым, заставляя его кашлять до боли в горле. Глаза слезились, но в раскаленном воздухе влага сразу испарялась со щек. Полыхало уже со всех сторон. Вдруг с громким треском обрушилась кровля, и угли подпалили меховую оторочку его плаща.  
Он сделал несколько шагов прочь от стены охваченного пламенем дома, все еще прижимая к лицу давно бесполезный высохший лоскут ткани. Даже с ним дышать стало невыносимо горячо, сознание начало мутиться от дыма, такого едкого, будто горел не лес, а поле болиголовов.  
Лоб вдруг пронзила слепящая боль и, непроизвольно вскинув руку к волосам, он наткнулся на раскаленный металл. Не задумываясь, каким образом на голове оказался венец, уже много веков как потерянный, он сорвал, готовый расплавиться обруч, и отбросил его в сторону. Сверкающий символ былой власти исчез в густом сизом мареве, но вместо шелеста или стука, спустя пару мгновений откуда-то снизу раздался тихий всплеск.

Почти одновременно с ним за спиной что-то глубоко, гулко вздохнуло, в воздух, обнажая землю, столбом взвились листья, чтобы тут же осыпаться пеплом. Он повернулся, готовясь лицом встретить подбирающуюся сзади смерть, и не поверил собственным глазам: прямо перед ним под мостом шумела буйная лесная река, поднимая облака водной пыли, в которой гасли искры. На месте обугленных руин хижины переливались резьбой витые колонны врат и высокие двери его давно заброшенного дворца. Из приоткрытых створок веяло ароматом цветущих трав, в котором терялся горький запах гари…  
Совсем рядом, с морозным треском рухнула сосна, хлестнув его горящими иглами по спине. Только тогда, словно очнувшись, он бросился вперед через мост.  
Когда до спасения оставалось всего несколько шагов, воздух вдруг всколыхнулся, со свистом втягиваясь внутрь пещеры, и с глухим стуком двери захлопнулись. Хозяин чертогов остался снаружи, беспомощный перед огнем. Он приник к камню щекой. Он вцепился побелевшими пальцами в выбитый орнамент, зная в душе, что врата уже не отворятся, что его бросили умирать, что родной дом отрекся от своего владыки и даже за морем его больше не ждут. 

Сжав зубы и кулаки, поверженный король обратился лицом к врагу. Сопротивление было также тщетно, как и глупо. Неподвластная более стихия не стала бы слушать. Лишь проклятая гордость не давала ему закрыть глаза и сдаться. Смириться, сгореть, превратиться в ничто, как листья в его лесу.За огненной стеной что-то зашевелилось, вспучилось темными кольцами, и из дымной пелены высунулась уродливая, чешуйчатая голова с желтыми змеиными глазами.

Когда-то встреча с этим существом едва не стоила ему жизни. Победа досталась такой дорогой ценой, что больше походила на поражение. Теперь, давно обратившийся в прах змей, таращился на безоружного врага, и в его оскале чудилась злорадная ухмылка.  
Длинная бугорчатая шея дернулась вперед, и некогда побежденный оказался нос к носу со своим убийцей. Пахнуло смрадом и гнилью, под черной чешуей прокатились волны, как у гадюки, проглотившей мышь. Потом чудовищная пасть раскрылась, в ней, словно в горне, с взвизгом вспыхнуло синеватое пламя, и загудело, разгораясь.

Он вскинул голову, расправляя плечи - не то чтобы змей обратил на это внимание: соперник без сверкающего доспеха вряд ли представлял для него интерес – и выпрямился, чтобы достойно принять неизбежный удар. Вдруг что-то холодное и гладкое, как нос любимой гончей, уткнулось ему в руку, заставив опустить взгляд.

Цветы всегда были его страстью. Иногда он тратил века, чтобы вывести сорт орхидей определенного цвета или с необычной формой лепестков. Оранжерею охраняли, как королевскую сокровищницу, и допускались туда лишь избранные. Ни один цветок, никогда не покидал покоев владыки, а тем более пределов дворца.  
Однако его почему-то нисколько не удивило, что высокое тонкое растение почти без листьев, но с полураскрывшимся бутоном, оказалось за вратами чертогов. Цветок льнул к нему, как дитя в поисках ласки, полностью безучастный к тому, что через мгновение станет пылью. 

Он повернулся к змею спиной. Не заботясь о том, что это может выглядеть как трусость, опустился на колени и заключил белоснежный бутон в ладони с единственный целью спасти любой ценой, закрыть от жадного огня собственным телом. Чудное создание должно было выжить, даже если он сам станет пеплом. Бутон дрогнул и начал раскрываться: два длинных лепестка развернулись, как крылья, третий вытянулся вперед, словно шея, и у него в руках замерла так любимая эльдар птица.  
\- Глосс алф,- вздохом сорвалось с его губ под треск плавящихся в бешенном жаре костей.

 

***  
Все вокруг было засыпано золой. Белой, какая бывает, если костер полностью прогорел, но еще горячей и блестящей, как бриллиантовая крошка. Только небольшая горка осела и исчезла прямо на глазах, стоило до нее дотронуться. Лишь поднеся ужаленную болью руку к глазам, и увидев повисшие на пальцах капли, он понял, что принял за ожог ледяное прикосновение снега. Тот был повсюду. На полу, в давно погасшем очаге, на стропилах. В приоткрытую дверь намело целый сугроб. Одеяла и пледы покрывала изморозь, его волосы покрывала изморозь, дыхание вырывалось наружу паром. Он провел влажной ладонью по лицу, и оно показалось ему раскаленным. Несколько мгновений понадобилось затуманенному разуму, чтобы осознать произошедшее: его настигла человеческая напасть. Никакого пожара не было, а если что и горело, то только он сам в лихорадке. Так долго, что успела наступить зима.

Внешний мир изменился, став холодным и неприступным. Согнулся, поник, потерял краски в подступающих сумерках. Лишь кое-где из-под белого савана виднелись рыжие лисьи хвосты не опавших листьев, да кровавые пятна рябин. Иной увидел бы лишь смерть, нагрянувшую в разгар прекрасного, благородного увядания и, вероятно, был бы прав. Но ему казалось, будто чья-то милосердная рука накинула прохладный покров на горящие деревья, потушила пожар, уняла поселившуюся в груди боль.  
Он завидовал лесу, потому что никак не мог избавиться от драконьего жара, который впитал в себя, пытаясь защитить похожий на птицу цветок. Сон путался с явью, в ушах до сих пор шумела лесная река, ладони чувствовали нежное прикосновение лепестков-крыльев.

Добраться до двери стоило невероятных усилий. За порогом раскинулась непривычно белая поляна, кусты боярышника сгибались под тяжестью снежных шапок. Позже он так и не смог вспомнить, что заставило его, едва держащегося на ногах, выйти наружу, кроме безотчетного порыва быть ближе к деревьям в свой темный час. Стоило ли дальше отрицать очевидное, он умирал, и ни сила воли, ни страх перед вечным забвением не могли больше этому помешать.

Шатер из ветвей, инкрустированный изнутри алыми ягодами, как свод пещеры самоцветами, казался гораздо больше домом, чем человеческая постройка с погасшим очагом. Внутри было тихо и сумрачно, купол поддерживал столб из переплетенных стволов, удивительно похожий на рукотворный. Решив, что здесь и останется, он сел у подножия, прижался к обледенелой коре горячим лбом и закрыл глаза. Лед начал плавиться, вниз покатились капли талой воды, но ему чудилось, что это боярышник плачет, как береза по весне – душистым, прозрачным соком. В его бору плакать давно уже умели только деревья.

Когда-то он думал, что падет в бою, сражаясь. Потом готовился сгореть вместе с лесом, если не хватит сил защититься от натиска вражеских полчищ, а в последние годы, видя, как угасает его народ, смирился с мыслью со временем разделить его участь, став бездомным духом. Он ошибся. Ошибся трижды.  
Таял лед, таял свет, медленно исчезали звуки. Воздух стал слишком вязким, каждый вдох причинял боль, но и она постепенно притуплялась, тонула в сером мареве безразличия...

Вдруг резко поднявшийся ветер качнул крону, осыпав его с головы до ног снегом. Мгла вспыхнула ослепительно-белым светом. В одно мгновение его словно пламень объял: опалил лицо и плечи, проник под кожу, заструился по жилам. Сердце зашлось, замерло, он захлебнулся собственным криком… и увидел над собой звезды, яркие и сияющие в переплетении темных ветвей. Они горели, напоминая о тех, других светилах, что увидели перворожденные, впервые пробудясь ото сна. И было что-то в их мерцающем свете, что заставило его выпрямиться, собрав последние силы, и запеть сорванным, мертвым голосом древнюю полузабытую песню. Он не пел много, много йенов, довольствуясь веселыми трелями лесного народа, не знавшего скорби, племени с короткой памятью, раз за разом предлагавшим и ему испить пьянящий кубок забвения. Иногда он мечтал уподобиться им, брал протянутый кубок, но всякий раз тот выскальзывал у него из пальцев, и земля поглощала разлитое вино. 

Он пел, ожидая, что дыхание вот-вот прервется, но оно лишь крепло, и тонкие ветви дрожали от раскатов его голоса. С каждым звуком тьма отступала все дальше под натиском льющегося с небес света. Разве не остались звезды прежними даже в чуждом мире? Разве случайно они выбрали этот самый момент, чтобы явить себя на обычно затянутом тучами небе? Или же, горюя о потере своего леса, он сам ни разу не поднял взор выше?  
Лилась и лилась над Абернети никогда дотоле не слышанная песнь. Где-то в дальнем клахане проснулся старик, заворочался, вспомнив лучи весеннего солнца, ясные карие глаза и золотые локоны красотки Молли, вздохнул об ушедшей юности и снова затих. Элспет пригрезился ее давно умерший сын: вернувшийся с охоты великан Энгус стоял в дверях дома и широко улыбался, раскинув руки, чтобы обнять мать, едва доходившую ему до груди. Хезер МакЛахлан крепче обняла набитую вереском подушку, не зная, что та давно уже промокла от слез...  
Когда ветер унес с собой последние слова, звонкие и пронзительные, как струнный перебор, лихорадочный морок рассеялся словно по волшебству, и он с удивлением понял, что довольно твердо стоит на ногах. Остаток ночи прошел рядом с горящим очагом, отвар из ягод изгнал остатки хвори, и к утру все произошедшее начало казаться лишь нечетким видением, которое, однако, заставило крепко задуматься. Каким образом он все еще жив?  
Ответ подсказала привычная подозрительность. Это не случайность. Очевидно строптивцу, цепляющемуся за свою землю, решили продемонстрировать последствия его выбора. И... отправили в изгнание? Вот же оно, будущее его народа, смотрит ему в лицо: безгласное, враждебное. Их песни смолкнут, тела истают, и многовековые знания станут бесполезными. Люди начнут преследовать их из зависти и страха, разжигать ненависть к ним в собственных детях. В конце концов то, что родилось к свету звезд, навсегда упокоится под слоем грязи, взрытой человеческими ногами.  
Неудивительно, что его жизнь пытались сохранить -трудно усвоить урок, будучи мертвым. И усилия тех, кто это задумал пропали бы даром.  
Какова же должна быть степень отчаяния, чтобы испытание посчитали пройденным и вернули отступника назад? Когда он будет готов не помня себя броситься в Гавани при первом же порыве соленого ветра? Когда начнет умолять, растеряв остатки гордости? Сколько лет должно для этого пройти? Увы, сердце подсказывало, что если не найдется другого выхода, то немного. Всего одна осень, а его душа уже так иссохла, что тело сдалось первому же врагу - людской болезни. Воспоминания о собственной слабости заставляли его каждый раз яростно стискивать зубы.  
Но если вдруг ему удастся вдохнуть жизнь в эту замершую землю, вернуть ей голоса, разбудив деревья и ручьи, то он отправится домой победителем. Они увидят, что жизнь возможна даже за гранью времени, отмеренного для перворожденных. И тогда, наконец, его оставят в покое, позволив стать хоть травой, если он того пожелает, а зов моря больше не будет преследовать никого из тех, кто решит остаться со своим владыкой.  
Он не знал, как этого добьется, но ухватился за иллюзию надежды, словно за веревку, чтобы если не выбраться, то хотя бы на время занять разум и руки.  
От последних дней в памяти только и осталось что хрупкий лебедь – цветок, да готовое поглотить его пламя. Разглядев в этом знак, пусть пока неясный, он задался целью найти и другие, быть может спрятанные в далеких чащах или как первый - в его грезах и снах. Найти, и когда придет час, с презрением бросить к их ногам вместе с чуждым, но воспрявшим миром. В конце концов, на его стороне были время и бесконечное терпение, ибо владыка умел ждать, как никто другой.

Оглядываясь впоследствии назад, он поражался собственной слепоте. Слепоте и пустой гордыне, проросшей, как ядовитый гриб на обломках его феа и ловко прикидывающейся здравым смыслом. Но кто знает, сумей он тогда разглядеть настоящую подоплеку событий, хватило бы у него сил дотянуть до того времени, когда истина наконец открылась. Выживают или "ради", или "вопреки", и порой угнездившейся в душе яд поддерживает в ней огонь дольше, чем сладкая надежда.

Зима, однако, диктовала свои жестокие условия. Несколько дней он потратил на то, чтобы заткнуть и законопатить щели между камней, заложить окно, подлатать крышу. От непривычной работы ломило тело, так и не обретшее прежнюю силу, болели содранные чуть не до костей ладони, лицо и волосы были серыми от сажи с балок..  
Несколько раз он наведывался в селение за соломой, инструментами и тканью. Люди к нему привыкли, почти перестав коситься. Приходилось объясняться знаками, так как он все еще не понимал ни слова из их языка, местные же, к несчастью, старались говорить громче, в надежде, что «глухонемой старик» их услышит. Больше всего донимали своим галдежом мальчишки, для которых каждое его появление было поводом повеселиться. Поначалу они пытались дразнить его, дергая за полы плаща, но быстро отстали после того, как самый дерзкий получил чувствительный удар палкой пониже спины. В конце концов, они стали повсюду таскаться за ним, выкрикивая, судя по тону, нечто оскорбительное, пока матери не загоняли их домой подзатыльниками. 

Иногда в их грубоватом говоре его чуткое ухо улавливало странные, будто знакомые звуки. Он не обращал на них внимание до тех пор, пока, случайно попав на какой-то праздник, не услышал песню. Положенные на музыку, слова звучали иначе: мягче, нежнее, и в их затейливой вязи угадывался другой язык, никогда не существовавший в этом мире или же давным-давно исчезнувший. Смысл ускользал, словно кто-то забавы ради, вздумал произносить фразы задом – наперед. Но теперь ошибиться было невозможно, мелодия его родного языка осталась прежней, пусть и искаженной почти до неузнаваемости. 

Он не заметил, что мальчишки заляпали грязью плащ, бросая комья земли ему в спину, не заметил толкотни и ругани тех, кто налетал на него, внезапно остановившегося посереди улицы. Он выпрямился в полный рост, и опомнился, только когда большинство людских голов оказалось далеко внизу. К счастью, никто в толпе гуляющих не обратил на это внимания.

Почему раньше ему не приходило на ум, что могут быть и другие? Что кто-то из сородичей, у кого смертные переняли этот говор несколько столетий назад, также случайно или вынуждено прошел через невидимую дверь и все еще живет в лесных дебрях. 

Окрыленный надеждой, он заново обшарил окрестности на лигу вокруг хижины, но не нашел ничего, кроме каменных руин в густом ельнике. Какое-то время за ним по пятам ходила волчья стая, не рискуя, однако нападать. С тех пор, как ударили морозы, снег на поляне перед его хижиной каждое утро был испещрен отпечатками лап, но звери никогда не приближались вплотную, словно боясь переступить видимую только им черту. Они преследовали его также, как мальчишки в деревне, как любой хищник преследует ослабевшую жертву, надеясь вскоре отведать ее мяса. В конце концов ему надоело их внимание. Дождавшись, когда вожак - седой волк с вытекшим глазом и откушенным в драке хвостом бесстрашно приблизился на расстояние удара, он молниеносным движением поднял его в воздух за горло. Зверь придушенно завизжал, напрасно пытаясь вырваться, стая мгновенно поджала хвосты и отступила назад.  
Будучи гораздо умнее мальчишек, волки сразу уяснили насколько опасно связываться с легкой по виду добычей и с тех пор старались держаться подальше.

Иногда он натыкался в лесу на охотничьи тропы, слышал громкий треск странного оружия, которым пользовались люди, и недоумевал, как можно выслеживать зверя, производя столько шума. Однажды мимо, не поднимая глаз, прошел хмурый, оборванный человек с длинной палкой за спиной. На другой день он увидел его, целящимся из этой палки в косулю, и не удержался: за мгновение до выстрела будто случайно упавшая ветка спугнула животное. Вспыхнуло пламя, раздался грохот, от которого у него потом долго звенело в ушах, и из сосны вдалеке брызнул фонтан щепок. Когда разочарованный охотник удалился, что-то бормоча себе под нос, он нашел в стволе дерева расплющенный кусочек металла меньше наконечника стрелы. Но были и другие, бьющие без промаха, которых дома, вероятно, ждали голодные семьи. Их не в чем было упрекнуть, однако каждый раз, находя кровавые следы на снегу, он почему-то испытывал досаду, а порой и желание наказать чужаков, сунувшихся в лес, где сам был по сути всего лишь вынужденным гостем.  
***  
Как-то во время своих скитаний, он вновь вышел к недоброй памяти холму. В голых ветвях деревьев больше не галдели птицы, а с его обратной стороны обнаружилась ранее скрытая зеленью отвесная стена, лишенная каких-либо отверстий.  
Без особой надежды он обследовал все взгорье, спустился в долину и уже в сумерках дважды прошел ее из конца в конец: от пустой таверны до лачуги, похожей на его собственную. В последней жила древняя старуха, которую он частенько видел летом, пасущей на лужайке коз. Как-то они столкнулись лицом к лицу у озера, чьи топкие берега так густо поросли клюквой, что казались красными. Он приблизился из любопытства, заметив, что вместо ягод она собирает листья, и только потом вспомнил, что не может спросить, зачем они ей нужны. Старая женщина прервала свое занятие, встала и вдруг низко склонилась перед ним, чем порядком удивила. Потом, подняв из травы завернутую в тряпицу лепешку, которая, без сомнения, составляла весь ее ужин, протянула ему с таким благоговением, словно видела перед собой вовсе не старого нищего в потрепанном плаще. Он машинально взял подношение, кивнул в ответ и отправился дальше, раздумывая над странностями смертных. Но на следующий день положил ей на крыльцо двух фазанов в благодарность. С тех пор, когда бы он ни шел мимо, у двери ее дома его всегда ждал полный кувшин козьего молока и будто только что выпеченный хлеб. А у нее на столе не переводились мясо и птица.  
Другим человеческим существом, вызывавшим его удивление и даже интерес, был мальчишка из ближайшей деревни, который проводил в лесу целые дни, но не затем, чтобы собирать ягоды или охотиться. Обычно он забирался на дерево и часами сидел там с закрытыми глазами, или до ночи бродил по кленовой роще, слушая пение птиц. Мальчишка был пуглив, как заяц и, по-видимому, обладал на редкость тонким слухом, потому что сбегал, стоило в траве зашуршать чему-то крупнее белки. В лесу кроме волков водились и кабаны, так что осторожность была вовсе не лишней. Странное поведение ребенка, всколыхнувшее воспоминания о его собственном бесконечно далеком детстве, ставило в тупик, но он не решался подойти к мальчику ближе, боясь напугать. 

 

Домой с холма он брел длинной дорогой уже в темноте, под светом луны и звезд. Шел, вслушиваясь в дыхание спящего леса, но единственным звуком был скрип снега под ногами, да заунывный волчий вой. Вой-то и привлек его внимание: стая без сомнения охотилась, но на кого? С тех пор, как олени ушли ближе к горам, где снег едва покрывал траву, хищники начали промышлять, забираясь к людям в хлева. Однако на это раз вой доносился из самой чащи, с той стороны, где находилась его хижина. 

Оказалось, волки плотным кольцом окружили дуб в центре большой поляны. Это дерево всегда вызывало у него восхищение из-за удивительной воли к жизни: одиноко росшее на вершине холма, оно часто принимало на себя удары стихии. Но даже расколотый пополам молнией, с обугленными ветвями и поврежденным стволом, дуб продолжал выбрасывать молодые побеги, а по осени мог прокормить желудями небольшое стадо диких свиней. Хищники сидели, задрав вверх морды, и смотрели на что-то в его изувеченной кроне.

Теряясь в догадках, чего они ждут, он подошел ближе, волки заворчали, но с места не сдвинулись. Должно быть, животное было довольно крупным и глупым, раз позволило загнать себя на дерево, где так легко взять жертву измором. Разве что, у него не было ни крыльев, ни когтей, ни быстрых ног, ни тонкого нюха. Так в этом мире природа обделила лишь одно живое существо.  
Он медленно снял с плеча лук.

***  
Утро встретило Дональда пустой хижиной, но на этот раз отсутствие хозяина его не обрадовало: желудок сводило от голода. В поисках еды, он заглянул в кувшины и миски, стоящие около очага, обшарил все углы, но не нашел ничего съедобного, даже жалкой сухой корки. Зато обнаружил кое-что интересное. Он едва не лопнул от любопытства, пока разматывал ткань с длинного тонкого предмета, который выкопал из-под груды тряпья, а размотав - замер от восхищения. У него в руках был необычной формы и огромных размеров лук, даже больше, чем у Одноглазого Бена - кривого бродяги, промышлявщего браконьерством, чтобы прокормиться. Денег на карабин и пули у того не водилось, он бил птицу стрелами, вызывая неизменный восторг мальчишек своей меткостью. Меткостью и байками про славное время, когда лучшей наградой для лучника было попасть в личную охрану короля. Дональд знал бродягу с детства: в тайне от мужа, Хезер покупала у него уток, платя вдвое больше, чем они стоили, а Бен в ответ учил ее сына тому, в чем поднаторел сам - обращению с луком. Дональд поначалу сомневался, что затея стоит усилий, но то ли учитель из Бена вышел хороший, то ли его речи возымели действие, но уже спустя пару дней мальчик гордо принес матери собственноручно подстреленную птицу. Правда, дичью оказалась соседская курица, за которую пришлось отдать пол мешка ячменя, однако Бен так превозносил его удивительные способности, что Дон почти в них поверил и, бродя по лесу, представлял себя прославленным охотником и великим воином, в одиночку отбивающим набеги катеран. Наконец, за легендарную меткостью, его приглашали возглавить охрану вернувшегося в Шотландию законного монарха.  
Увы, тем же летом Бен утонул в болоте, перебрав асквибо, а Дональд лишился единственного друга и распрощался с мечтой когда-либо увидеть восхищение в глазах своего отца. То, ради чего он целыми днями и раздирал в кровь пальцы о тетиву. 

Но скудных знаний ему сейчас вполне хватило, чтобы понять: то что он держит в руках не предназначено для охоты. Он сомневался, что даже Бен смог бы управиться с этакой махиной, а уж тем более полуживой старик. Разве что с помощью волшебства, или же весной, когда по словам Элспет лесные эльфы входили в силу. У Дональда просто язык чесался расспросить Аллана, но он не знал, поймет ли его Гилли Дув. А вот осерчать тот мог. Решив не испытывать судьбу, мальчик с сожалением завернул лук обратно в тряпицу, положил на место и аккуратно прикрыл ветошью. Но его разбирало взглянуть на стрелы от этого чудесного оружия. Озираясь по сторонам в поисках места, где они могут быть спрятаны, он заметил в темном углу не то сундук, не то ящик, и уже собрался порыться в нем, когда снаружи раздался шорох. Дональд застыл на месте, прислушиваясь, но звук не повторился. Тогда он на цыпочках подкрался к двери и выглянул в щелку.

«Старик Аллан» стоял к нему спиной в каких-то десяти шагах от дома и рвал ягоды боярышника, складывая их в висящую на руке корзину. Поняв, что это, вероятно, его будущий завтрак, мальчик расстроился. Собрался уже закрыть дверь, но тут Гилли Дув немного повернулся, и порыв ветра поднял его капюшон, приоткрыв часть лица. То, что Дональд увидел, в мгновение ока лишило его давешней смелости: на щеке Аллана совсем не было кожи, как у прокаженного, которого он раз видел на картинке в книге. Сквозь уродливую прореху можно было даже разглядеть мышцы и зубы. Но самым страшным показался затянутый белой пленкой явно незрячий глаз.  
Мальчик отпрянул назад, зажимая рот обеими руками. Накануне он почти смирился с тем, что существо, собирающееся лечь в могилу, может быть ужасным на вид, но оказался совершенно не готов увидеть полуразложившийся труп. А именно это пришло ему в голову при взгляде на лицо старца. Внезапная догадка повергла его в настоящую панику: причина гниения не в волшебной сущности Аллана, а в неизлечимой хвори, самой отвратительной из всех известных человечеству. Настолько заразной, что, как говорили, страдающие ею люди становились изгоями. Они едва могли произносить слова, почти не видели. Их шарахались, боясь малейшего прикосновения. А он несколько дней провел с таким бок о бок, пил из его кружки, спал в его постели… Что если льняные полосы, которыми ему замотали ступни и кисти до этого служили, чтобы удерживать на месте распадающуюся плоть? От этой мысли Дональда стало дурно. Ему уже чудилось, что болезнь струится по его жилам вместе с кровью, а кожа зудит, начиная сходить струпьями. Теперь он не просто не хотел, но и не мог вернуться домой. Не мог попросить Элспет его приютить, не мог податься к родичам в соседний клахан. Лучше бы отец прибил его тогда, или волки подоспели бы раньше.  
Полностью раздавленный, он упал на тюфяк и уткнулся лбом в колени, дрожа как лист на ветру.

Видимо, его поза всполошила старика, потому что, едва оказавшись в хижине, тот первым делом принялся проверять, нет ли у его пациента жара. Дональд едва не подскочил от его прикосновения, но вовремя вспомнил, что зараза все равно уже проникла в тело и бояться больше нечего. Так было даже легче: знать, что уже никто и ничто не в силах тебе навредить. Вот только у него никак не укладывалось в голове, как Аллан мог не знать, насколько губительна его доброта. То ли за много лет отшельничества бедняга повредился рассудком, то ли он действительно не догадывался о страшном свойстве своего уродства передаваться другим.  
Дональда жестами позвали к очагу, он покорно пошел, сел там же, где накануне и даже не стал отказываться, когда старик вытащил из золы и протянул ему пару картофелин. Но кусок отказался лезть в горло, стоило представить, как с этой неестественно белой руки один за другим отваливаются пальцы. Не съев ни крошки, мальчик вернулся на постель и скорчился там, изо всех сил стараясь удержать подступающие слезы.  
По всему выходило, что если не оставаться в лесной хижине с полубезумным прокаженным до конца своих дней, то дорога ему только обратно в лес. А там… мороз и волки вскоре довершат начатое ими дело. Куда не глянь, один конец.  
Аллан конечно заметил его отчаяние, но истолковал по своему: когда Дональд, наконец, поднял голову, тот собирал с тюфяка одеяла и пледы, с явным намерением превратить их в подобие одежды. Должно быть, старик решил, что его гость скучает по дому.

Путаясь в полах самодельного плаща, он мрачно тащился за Алланом мимо заснеженных деревьев. Еще в хижине, безропотно наблюдая, как ему меняют повязки на ногах, мальчик решил, что сбежит, как только они приблизятся к клахану и… будь, что будет.

 

Продолжение следует...


	2. 2

'And see not ye that bonny road,  
That winds about the fernie brae?  
That is the road to fair Elfland,  
Where thou and I this night maun gae.

Бежит, петляя меж болот,

Дорожка третья, как змея,

Она в Эльфландию ведёт,

Где скоро будем ты и я.

ТОМАС-РИФМАЧ  
шотландская баллада XVII века

 

Обратная дорога показалась Дональду слишком короткой. Все семь сосен, которые он по очереди намечал, как последний рубеж, после которого можно будет воскликнуть «Жребий брошен» и помчаться навстречу гибели, остались позади. То ему не нравился слишком глубокий снег под ними, то его отсутствие. Или же старик так ускорял шаг, что приходилось гнаться за ним до колотья в боку, потому что стоило немного отстать, как на него бросали подозрительный взгляд из-под капюшона. Иногда его провожатый вдруг начинал тащиться, будто немощный. Дональд пользовался передышкой, чтобы стереть выступивший на лбу пот и унять дрожь в ногах, таких тяжелых, словно на них надели гири с деревенской ярмарки. Когда, наконец, он понял, что больше тянуть нельзя, вдалеке уже показались столбы дыма из очагов, лиловые в морозном воздухе. 

Такое подходящее место нужно было еще поискать: в двадцати шагах - плотный молодой ельник, сквозь который протиснется разве что ребенок, а за ним - старый, с множеством маленьких болотцев, на которые зимой приходили кормиться кабаны. Верный конец. Оставалось сделать три последних шага вперед… Дональд сделал два и уткнулся в спину внезапно остановившегося Аллана, наступив тому на плащ.   
Пока он пытался сообразить, что случилось, в затылке вспыхнула холодная боль – предвестница опасности. Обычно он срывался с места, едва почувствовав легкое щекотание в шее - в этот раз инстинкт подвел его впервые в жизни. 

Но, даже не успев по-настоящему испугаться, он снова оказался у старика за спиной. Только теперь они стояли лицом к дороге по которой пришли, и Дональд смотрел в трещавшие кусты вдоль древка направленной туда стрелы. Когда и как Аллан развернулся и натянул лук, он даже не понял. И удивительное дело, вместо застилающего разум страха, который должен испытывать человек, стоя почти беззащитным на пути неведомого зверя, мальчик чувствовал лишь любопытство. Ему казалось, что он читает захватывающую книгу и скоро-скоро доберется до удивительной развязки.   
Она не заставила себя ждать: из ельника с ревом выскочил огромный кабан и, взметая снег, помчался прямо на них. Животное неслось странными зигзагами, будто вслепую, ломая на своем пути тонкие деревца. Дональд с интересом смотрел. Он даже сделал полшага в сторону, чтобы ему не мешал развевающийся на ветру плащ Аллана. Когда вепрь был в каких-то пятнадцати шагах, взвизгнула тетива и, смешно подпрыгнув, будто от чьей-то подножки, секач на всем скаку ткнулся рылом в снег. Огромная туша, как пушинка, перекувырнулась в воздухе, дрыгнув всем четырьмя ногами и грохнулась на бок почти у самых ног Аллана. Тот остался стоять, где стоял, а Дональд со всего маху сел в сугроб, едва удержавшись, чтобы не захлопать в ладоши от сумасшедшего восторга. Стрела, торчащая у вепря из глаза, на три пальца вошла в мозг, убив животное на месте. Такого не мог даже Бен, который предпочитал стрелять по диким свиньям с дерева, хорошо перед этим выпив для храбрости. Позабыв обо всем на свете, Дональд уже начал неуклюже подниматься на ноги, чтобы вслух выразить свое восхищение, когда чувство близкой опасности снова ледяным кольцом сжало голову. Он замер. Замер и Аллан, наклонившийся было, чтобы лучше разглядеть поверженного гиганта. Несколько мгновений они оба напряженно вглядывались в проделанную кабаном просеку, но в ельнике больше не шелохнулась ни одна ветка, и холод постепенно отступил. Дональд плюхнулся обратно в сугроб, поняв, что все это время задерживал дыхание.   
Старик метнул на него быстрый взгляд и, протянув руку, дотронулся пальцами до морды животного. Лишь тогда Дональд увидел, что рыло и клыки вепря измазаны чем-то черным, а на голове и загривке почти нет шерсти, будто с него начали заживо снимать шкуру. Вместо второго глаза зияла черная кровавая дыра с рваными краями. Кровь была повсюду, даже снег вокруг туши уже окрасился розовым. Вепрь действительно оказался слепым. Видимо, бедняга взбесился от боли и страха. Но кто мог сотворить подобное с почти неуязвимым зверем?   
Судя по всему, этот вопрос волновал также и Аллана. Он обошел вепря по кругу, не переставая то и дело оглядываться на ельник и прислушиваться. Его руки касались лохматых боков, исследуя каждую рану, пока не стали красными до запястий. Он снова сгорбился, начав волочить ноги, и Дональд решил, что недавнее упражнение совсем его обессилило. Тем не менее, именно сейчас Аллан сам напоминал ему зверя, пусть больного и старого, но не растерявшего своих инстинктов. Да и кусаться он еще мог хоть куда. Одно воспоминание об удачном выстреле вызвало у мальчика такую волну восторга, что она заставила его забыть и об отвратительном зрелище перед глазами, и о недавно пережитом страхе. Если бы он смог уговорить Аллана его обучить…  
Закончив осмотр, старик тщательно вымыл руки снегом, брезгливо стряхнул розовые капли, и какое-то время простоял, погрузившись в раздумье. Наконец, в последний раз оглянувшись на ельник, он подошел к начавшему замерзать Дональду, одним рывком поставил того на ноги и зашагал прежней дорогой, сделав знак следовать за собой.  
Так мальчик снова оказался на тропе, ведущей к дому, со стариком в качестве провожатого. Только теперь, вместо того, чтобы считать деревья и выбирать места наиболее пригодные для самоубийства, он начал разглядывать висящие у Аллана за спиной лук и колчан со стрелами, удивляясь, как умудрился не заметить их раньше. Лук оказался меньше того, что в хижине, но все равно длиннее самого длинного лука Бена, напоминал формой сильно разогнутую лиру древнегреческой богини и, виданное ли дело – был украшен резьбой. Дональд едва удержался, от соблазна слегка подергать за тетиву, чтобы узнать, не получится ли музыка. Он бы отдал… все что угодно отдал бы чтобы только подержать его в руках. Если не лук, то хотя бы стрелы с необычным винтовым оперением. Вскоре, его мысли потекли в обычном направлении: он сможет научиться стрелять как Аллан или даже лучше, потому что молод и пока здоров. А если болезнь все-таки настигнет его, он протянет в лесу еще долгие годы, будет скрываться от людей, станет их незримым защитником и покровителем. Пусть не видать ему королевской милости, зато о нем сложат легенды. Нужно только будет придумать себе звучное имя. Вот например…   
Он снова ткнулся Аллану в спину. На этот раз его неуклюжесть вызвала недовольное шипение хозяина плаща. Зато Дональд воспользовался случаем и все-таки дернул тетиву. Но наслаждаться ее звоном ему пришлось недолго. Случайно подняв глаза, всю дорогу прикованные к оружию старика, он обнаружил слева, прямо над собой круэх - прОклятый холм с плоской вершиной. Как раз сейчас они шли вдоль его подножия по узкой лощине. Разговор с матушкой Элспет мгновенно всплыл в его памяти: весь, до последнего слова. Неужто, он ошибся? Что если Аллан действительно нездешнее существо, и лишь прикидывается безобидным стариком, чтобы завлекать наивных смертных в царство эльфов. Дональд внезапно осознал, что смотрел на приближающегося кабана из-под его руки. Даже встав на цыпочки он не достал бы Аллану до плеча. Другими словами, тот был просто невероятного роста, когда не притворялся. Его нечеловеческая меткость, странное оружие… И уродство. Злых эльфов всегда можно было отличить от людей по какому-нибудь телесному недостатку. У некоторых была всего одна ноздря или один глаз, совсем как у старика, у других вообще не было носа, у третьих изо ртов торчали клыки, у четвертых ноги и руки были с перепонками... О, он слышал о таких. И о волшебном волынщике, заманивающем своей музыкой в Страну вечной юности, откуда не было возврата. О подмененных эльфами младенцах. О похищенных девицах и зачарованных юношах.   
Впереди замаячила расщелина - узкий проход между двумя вздымающимися могучими скалами, одна из которых была частью круэха. Частью ноу*, ибо Дональд знал, что под холмом обитают эльфы. К тому же Холлан-тайд** минул совсем недавно, а значит мирный народ мог все еще путешествовать своими тайными тропами. Кажется, по одной из них Аллан сейчас его вел. Оступившись, мальчик едва не упал, так ослабли вдруг его ноги. То, что он видел перед собой, было, без сомнения, входом в бру - подземные чертоги, и Аллан уже исчез в них, уверенный, что за ним послушно следуют.   
Дональд остановился. Оглянулся назад, на белые, безмолвные деревья и вьющийся над макушками дым. Там был дом. Он еще мог вернуться. Но что ждало его в клахане? Ярость неродного отца, презрение братьев, шепот и насмешки за спиной. А мать…, мать, вероятно, уже похоронила сына, исчезнувшего ночью в лютый мороз. Неведомый, полный тайн мир привлекал его гораздо больше волчьих челюстей и кабаньих клыков. А если повезет, Аллан или кто-то другой из мирного народа мог бы превратить его в искусного лучника.   
Дональд повернулся к лесу спиной, сделал несколько торопливых шагов и, крепко зажмурившись, ступил в каменный коридор. Правой рукой, он ухватился за шершавую стену, чтобы не упасть, левую вытянул вперед и отправился навстречу неизвестности. Хруст мелких камушков под ногами многократно усиливался эхом и ему мерещились в нем призрачные голоса, музыка, веселые песни и смех. Теплый ветерок ласково коснулся его щеки, заставив улыбнуться. Без сомнения, он сделал правильный выбор, решив покинуть скорбный мир людей.   
Внезапно стена закончилась - рука Дональда схватила пустоту. В лицо дохнуло прохладой. Должно быть, он уже оказался в бру, потому что вместе со стеной исчезло и эхо шагов. Дональд ждал, что обитатели чертогов обратятся к нему, как-то заявят о своем присутствии. Что Аллан вернется, чтобы его представить. Но было тихо, только ветер посвистывал в невидимой колоннаде. Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде, чем мальчик все-таки решился открыть глаза.  
Если бы его приветствовала сама королева Маб, он, вероятно, был бы меньше потрясен увиденным.  
Перед ним расстилалась… долина Глен-Инех. Слева, в морозной дымке угадывались очертания постоялого двора, где Лахлан имел обыкновение устраивать попойки с друзьями, справа, у самого озера, притулилась покосившаяся хижина матушки Элспет. И к ней неторопливым шагом направлялся старик Аллан, издалека похожий на черного уродливого жука, ползущего по белоснежной скатерти.  
Дональд зарыдал. Никогда, за всю свою несчастливую жизнь, не чувствовал он себя обманутым настолько жестоко. Когда слезы иссякли, его обуяла ярость, и он принялся пинать окрестные камни еще не зажившими ногами, выкрикивая при этом все известные ему проклятия, которыми обычно, не скупясь, сыпал Лахлан. Его сердце разрывалось от жалости к самому себе, в очередной раз подло преданному этим миром. Он был готов отдать все, он переступил через сомнения и даже страх смерти, а ему грубо швырнули в лицо его жертву, надсмеялись над ним. Неизвестно сколько бы он еще продолжал безумствовать, если бы его не схватили за плечи сильные руки и как следует не встряхнули. Поначалу Дональд попытался сопротивляться, бешено молотя противнику в грудь, но быстро выдохся – недавняя болезнь лишила его последних сил. Он позволил усадить себя на камень, смутно догадываясь, что только что подрался с Алланом, если это можно было так назвать. Старик опустился перед ним на колени и принялся заново менять теперь окровавленные повязки, что-то сердито бормоча себе под нос. Неудивительно, поскольку для этого ему пришлось снять все четыре верхних слоя ткани, накрученные для тепла. Когда он снимал третий, Дональд пришел в себя настолько, чтобы заметить, что широкая полоса была из бордового бархата, расшитого листьями. Аллан испортил сокровище, которое могло кормить его несколько месяцев. Дональд задохнулся, но теперь не от гнева, а от жгучего стыда, заставившего пылать его щеки. Он незваным гостем попал к Аллану в дом, доставил множество хлопот, и в довершении сорвал на нем свою ярость, причин которой старик никак не мог знать. Отплатил черной неблагодарностью чуть ли не единственному человеку, который отнесся к нему с добротой. И все из-за грез и мечтаний, которым никогда не суждено было сбыться. Удивительно, что Аллан продолжал возиться с ним, а не бросил еще у ельника на растерзание зверям. Дональд принялся шептать извинения, но старик продолжал работу, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Он снял капюшон и мальчик увидел его волосы, почти совсем белые и такие длинные, что при каждом движении те мели снег. Время от времени Аллан забрасывал их на спину нетерпеливым жестом.  
Закончив с перевязкой, старик вытащил из недр своего плаща флягу, сунул ее Дональду и поднялся на ноги, одновременно натягивая капюшон. На мгновение перед мальчиком промелькнуло его обезображенное лицо, настолько жуткое, что он чуть не выплюнул недавно отпитый чай. Ком в горле мешал глотнуть и пришлось гонять настой во рту, пока тот окончательно не потерял вкус. Не зная, куда деть глаза, Дональд опустил их вниз и остолбенел: прямо посередине фляги красовался зеленый камень размером с голубиное яйцо. Вокруг вился орнамент из листьев, обрамленный кругом из камней поменьше. Пробка, которую он так небрежно вытянул из горлышка, оказалась тонко ограненным рубином, искусно подогнанным, чтобы не пропустить ни капли жидкости. Сама вещица вроде бы была серебряной, но металл блестел как отполированная сталь.  
Аллан и в самом деле оказался богачом. Воображение Дональда тут же нарисовало иностранного вельможу, вынужденного скрываться в лесах из-за позорной болезни или по какой-либо иной причине. Это многое объясняло. Вожди некоторых кланов, тайно поддерживали связь с Претендентом через французов, которые время от времени высаживались на британских берегах. В открытую об этом, конечно, не говорили, но Дональд не раз слышал, как захмелев, отец крыл Грантов за участие в Черной страже, потому что помимо прочих непотребств, она ловила и вешала иностранцев без суда и следствия. Дональд так обрадовался догадке, что забыл даже то немногое, что мать вбила ему в голову из французского.   
\- Qui êtes-vous? – выдавил он, наконец, после долгого раздумья.  
Вместо ответа Аллан выхватил флягу у него из рук и второй раз за день силой поставил на ноги. После чего начал легонько подталкивать в сторону дома матушки Элспет. Дональду ничего не оставалось, как идти куда направляют. Он вертелся, пытаясь разглядеть то, чего не заметил раньше, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, но чертов старик, как назло, так плотно закутался в плащ, что даже рук видно не было. На полпути до хижины Аллан остановился, чтобы передохнуть или, скорее, дать передохнуть Дональду.  
\- Quel est votre nom?- Снова попытался мальчик. На этом его запас французского иссяк, но он так ничего и не добился. То ли Аллан его не понимал, то ли не желал разговаривать.   
До дома они добрались почти без приключений. Почти, потому что Дональд снова дважды умудрился наступить Аллану на плащ, теперь уже спереди.  
Подойдя к дверям, старик не стал стучать, а вытащил кувшин, в котором накануне принес молоко, и поставил на камень заменяющий крыльцо. Потом молча развернулся и направился обратно к лесу, оставив мальчика смотреть ему вслед и гадать, связан ли такой поспешный уход с желанием поскорее от него избавиться.   
Дверь распахнулась после первого же удара, словно хозяйка под ней подслушивала, однако Дональду показалось, что он был вовсе не тем, кого она ожидала увидеть.   
Посетовав на свои слабые глаза, она довольно грозно спросила, кто он такой и зачем пожаловал.  
\- Это я,- откашлявшись, произнес Дональд, - я…  
Не дослушав, матушка Элспет перекрестилась и попыталась захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом.  
\- Подождите, - он подхватил кувшин и протянул ей, - тут вот Аллан…  
Имя возымело волшебный эффект: перестав пятиться, старушка еще раз пригляделась, всплеснула руками и вдруг обняла его, притиснув к себе вместе с кувшином так, что мальчик едва мог дышать.  
\- Господь всемогущий, дитя,- проговорила она со слезами на глазах, - мы-то думали, ты помер.

***  
\- Тут такой переполох был,- кудахча, как наседка, Матушка Элспет провела Дональда в дом и усадила за стол, но вместо того, чтобы налить похлебки, о чем он в тайне мечтал, налила себе полную кружку асквибо и лихо выпила.- Тебя неделю искали.  
\- Неделю? Сколько же меня не было?- Дональд не мог поверить собственным ушам, для него едва прошла пара дней.  
\- Ты еще до Андрея пропал, а уж Солнцестояние на носу. Большинство на следующий день считали, что поиски бесполезны, но твоя мать настаивала. Да и с лэрдом не поспоришь.  
Дональд вытаращил на нее глаза:  
\- Не пойму, о чем вы толкуете. Какое лэрду дело до такого как я?  
\- Значит есть, раз его люди обшарили все от Лох Гартен до Грентауна. Наш лэрд о каждом заботу имеет, чтобы знать, сколько ружей по его зову явится, если понадобится,- сурово добавила старушка, но Дональду ее слова показались странными. И взрослые, и дети каждый год пропадали в лесу, кто в болоте сгинет, кого зверь порвет, но вождь ни разу не присылал на поиски кавалерию. Даже если речь шла об охотниках, гораздо более ценных в случае войны, чем мальчишка никогда не державший в руках карабина.  
\- А ты, значит, все это время у Аллана хоронился,- продолжала Элспет, не замечая его сомнений,- о матери не думал? Она чуть умом не тронулась, рвалась вместе с мужчинами тебя по болотам искать, как не отговаривали.  
\- Меня лихорадка свалила,- шепотом ответил Дональд, потупившись, - я не знал, что столько времени прошло. – И он показал ей едва зажившие ладони. - Аллан наверное…  
\- Зачаровал тебя, пока не поправишься, вот оно что, - кивнула старушка,- Это он может. А я-то голову ломала, почему он стал чаще ко мне наведываться. Ты его хоть отблагодарил?   
\- Я…, Матушка Элспет, мне надо кое-что вам рассказать.  
И Дональд поведал ей все с момента своего побега в морозную ночь до возвращения и поспешного ухода Аллана. Про волков, про рябиновый отвар, про слепого вепря и про страшную тайну, которую скрывал капюшон старика. Он вспомнил все, что когда-либо слышал или читал про лепру в материнских книгах, умолчав лишь о том, что кувшин, в котором Аллан брал молоко тоже полон заразных миазмов, а стало быть, сама Матушка Элспет обречена, если, конечно, смерть от старости не заберет ее прежде, чем болезнь изуродует лицо.  
\- Теперь я не могу вернуться домой,- закончил он грустно, - Можно я останусь с вами? Буду спать с козам. Толку от меня мало, но я мог бы за хворостом ходить.  
\- Так вот где он прячется, - задумчиво протянула старушка, словно пропустив весь рассказ мимо ушей,- старая охотничья хижина. Неудивительно, что тебя не нашли, те места гиблые, туда никто не ходит. Значит и его тревожить не будут.  
\- Матушка,- в отчаяние воскликнул Дональд,- разве вы не слышали, что я сказал?   
\- Почему же, слыхала. Это глаза меня подводят, а на уши я отродясь не жаловалась, даром, что невежи туда всякую чушь льют. Ступай домой, дитя, не болен ты вовсе, да и спаситель твой не более тебя.  
\- Но я видел!- подскочил мальчик,- вот как вас сейчас! И в книгах...  
\- Сядь!- обрезала старуха, вдруг хлопнув рукой по столу, и Дональд вспомнил, что про Матушку Элспет говорили, будто по молодости она перезаряжала мужу карабины, пока тот охотился на красные мундиры. Когда же его убили в одной из стычек, сама расстреляла в нападавших все пуговицы с его кафтана и сумела уйти с младенцем - сыном через холмы.  
\- Глупый ты, - сказала Элспет мягче. - Разве же в книгах правду сыщешь. Их от корысти, да от тщеславия пишут. Ты людей слушай, а то на всю жизнь неучем останешься. Правда, она в сказаниях и песнях бардов, что от отцов к сыновьям передаются. Предки потому и не доверяли свою мудрость бумаге, что так она искаженной до умов человеческих доходит.   
Дональд всем сердцем любил легенды и песни, мог слушать их часами, иногда переставая отличать действительность от вымысла. Но и книги, которые появлялись у них в доме как по волшебству, несмотря на недовольство отца, захватывали его не меньше. Он не считал, что написанное слово чем-то хуже сказанного, однако не посмел перечить.  
\- Ты поведал мне свою историю, дитя, я расскажу тебе свою. - Старушка достала из-под стола пузатую бутыль и снова щедро плеснула себе асквибо. - или, что вернее, историю твоего славного пращура. Если, даже услышав ее, ты продолжишь упорствовать в своем заблуждении, что ж, можешь отправляться в хлев к козам, больше я не буду докучать тебе увещаниями, только помни, что этим ты совсем загубишь свою жизнь.  
Дональд с трудом подавил вздох облегчения.  
\- Был у основателя нашего клана, Лахлана Мора племянник. Гилкрист, так его звали. Сидел он как-то на круглом холме. Сидел, сидел да так тяжко вздохнул, что трава полегла у его ног. Уже назначили день, когда в замке Рой состоится состязание волынщиков, где выберут лучшего из лучших. Гилкрист тоже играл на волынке, да только не очень хорошо, и даже мечтать не мог, чтобы участвовать в состязании. Потому-то он и вздохнул. Его вздох услыхала в своих чертогах королева эльфов. Она вышла к нему и спросила, от чего он так печален. А когда он рассказал отчего, она молвила:   
«Я слышала, как ты играешь, и нахожу, что совсем недурно. К тому же ты красив и нравишься мне. Я хочу тебе помочь.»  
И она протянула ему серебряную дудочку с круглыми дырочками.  
«Вот, возьми, — сказала она Гилкристу. — Вставь ее в свою волынку, и, стоит тебе прикоснуться к ней пальцами, она послушно исполнит сладчайшую музыку. И твоим сыновьям она будет повиноваться, как тебе, и сыновьям твоих сыновей, и их сыновьям, и так всем продолжателям рода МакЛахланов.»  
Надо ли говорить, что Гилкрист выиграл состязание и прослыл самым искусным волынщиком, каких видел свет. Ведь волынка была волшебная и музыка лилась из нее волшебная.  
Вот только королева эльфов с тех пор потеряла свой покой. Когда она поняла, что воспылала любовью к смертному, она явилась пред ним и во всем призналась, пригласив жить в свои чертоги. Гилкрист тоже не мог ее забыть и частенько приходил на круглый холм в надежде на встречу. Однако, идти с ней отказался, любя боле всего свою землю и свою славу великого волынщика. К тому же он слыхал, что одна ночь, проведенная в царстве эльфов равняется сотне лет на земле.

У Дональда начали слипаться глаза. Он много раз слышал эту легенду, родовую легенду клана, которую рассказывали на каждом кейли, и никак не мог понять, что хочет ею сказать Матушка Элспет. Серебряная дудка о которой шла речь даже красовалась на гербе МакЛахланов. 

А старушка между тем продолжала:  
\- Не желая расставаться с любимым, королева рассказала ему о другом свойстве волшебной дудки:  
« Подуй в нее без волынки, и я явлюсь к тебе, где бы ты не находился. Но будь осторожен, если ты сломаешь или потеряешь ее, пока я буду в земле смертных, вдали от моих чертогов, врата закроются, и я не смогу вернуться домой. Тогда срок мне будет отмерен – семь лет, а когда они истекут, ты навеки потеряешь меня, ибо земля ваша губительна для эльфов.»  
Гилкрист поклялся, что никогда не расстанется с дудкой и будет беречь ее, как зеницу своего ока. С тех пор, где бы он ни был, стоило ему подуть в дудку, когда она не вставлена в волынку, как перед ним появлялась королева эльфов. Их любовь росла день ото дня, и она все дольше и дольше оставалась в земле смертных.  
У Гилкриста дела шли лучше некуда: после смерти Мора он возглавил клан, оставаясь при этом всеми почитаемым волынщиком. Вскоре у него с королевой эльфов родился сын, дитя столь же прекрасное, как и его мать. Но каждый месяц она отлучалась в царство эльфов, чтобы навестить свой народ. Гилкрист же, когда не играл, держал волшебную дудку на цепочке у себя на поясе, ни на мгновение с ней не расставаясь.  
Наконец роковой день настал. Черный Родерик, глава славного рода Макнейлов с острова Барра тоже слыл искусным волынщиком и выиграл множество состязаний. Он мог бы считаться первым волынщиком Шотландии, если бы не Гилкрист МакЛахлан. И такой уж был его нрав, что ему не терпелось с кем-нибудь задраться. Приехав в замок Рой, он объявил, что вызывает Гилкриста на поединок волынщиков. Тот со смехом согласился, так как был уверен в победе. И действительно, все судьи единодушно присудили победу ему. Но Черного Родерика настолько разозлил проигрыш, что, вырвав волынку из рук Гилкриста, он вышвырнул ее в окно, после чего выхватил меч и заколол удачливого соперника прямо на глазах судей. Злодеяние тем более страшное, что совершилось оно на состязании, куда даже враги приходили без оружия, зная, что им ничто не угрожает. Черного Родерика схватили и на следующий же день отсекли голову.

\- Серебряную дудку так и не нашли, королева эльфов через семь лет обратилась в бесплотного духа и улетела за море, оставив верную служанку приглядывать за сыном.- Сказал Дональд, поняв, что если сейчас не вставит слова, то заснет прямо на столе,- Простите великодушно, Матушка Элспет, я очень люблю эту легенду, она неизменно вызывает у меня слезы, но какое отношение все это имеет ко мне и к Аллану? Я совершенно не понимаю для чего вы ее рассказали?  
\- Стало быть,- хитро улыбнулась старушка, будто не заметив, что ее перебили, - Ты тоже знаешь лишь половину.   
\- Половину? Но ее всегда рассказывают до этого самого места.  
\- Это родовая легенда, глупое дитя, самое главное в ней то, что наследник Гилкриста остался жив и продолжил славный род МакЛахланов.  
\- Тогда о чем еще рассказывать?  
\- О том, что произошло с мирным народом после того, как дудка была утеряна, а их возлюбленная королева растаяла в воздухе.  
\- Откуда же людям об этом знать?  
\- Потому что бессмертные эльфы сами явились в наш мир.   
Это удивило Дональда настолько, что сон как рукой сняло.   
\- Зачем?  
Старушка хлопнула в ладоши, явно довольная собой.  
\- Когда прошли все сроки, а королева так и не вернулась, верные подданные один за другим начали отправляться на ее поиски. Но стоило им удалиться от чертогов дальше чем на два полета стрелы, как врата закрывались, и они не могли ни вернуться назад, ни предупредить остальных. А через семь лет, - Матушка Элспет тяжело вздохнула, - через семь лет их постигала участь королевы. Без волшебной дудочки вода земных рек была для них ядом, воздух жег, как огонь, а пища не утоляла голод. Так бродили они по лесам, потерянные, иногда появляясь перед смертными в надежде на их помощь. Но люди малодушны, они похожи на пугливую болотную курочку, которой самое маленькое облачко в небесах кажется тенью парящего над ней орла. В страхе своем стали они жестоки. Многие из мирного народа обрели свою смерть раньше срока под ударами палашей. Остальные же так и ищут свою королеву и будут искать до тех пор, пока круглый холм совсем не обезлюдит.- в заключение своего рассказа Матушка Элспет снова приложилась к кружке.  
\- Может им еще можно помочь?- тихо спросил Дональд, - вернуться назад?  
\- Да откуда же им ждать подмоги, коли даже за доброту свою они не удостаиваются благодарности смертных, - сказала старушка, пристально глядя на Дональда, чего тот, погруженный в свои думы не заметил. Наконец, она со вздохом поднялась и прошаркала к очагу.  
– Что ж, сдается мне, что зря я расточала перед тобой слова, ты так ничего и не понял.   
\- Матушка Элспет,- воскликнул вдруг мальчик, словно очнувшись,- не хотите ли вы сказать, что Аллан один тех, кто имел несчастье остаться в землях смертных?   
\- Ах, а я уж боялась, что ты и впрямь скудоумный.   
\- Но снег уже выпал.  
\- Да, с месяц как. И что же с того?  
\- Вы ведь говорили, что Гилли – Дув с приходом зимы умирают, а Аллан все еще жив.  
Старушка нахмурилась, видно, пытаясь понять, о чем Дональд толкует.   
\- А по весне они снова молодыми становятся. Так вы мне той ночью сказали.  
\- Это правда, да, только Аллан вовсе не лесной эльф.  
\- Но…  
\- Обозналась я,- сердито перебила Матушка Элспет. - Все они между собой дальние родичи, даже те, что с Неблагого двора. Но Гилли –Дув еще в незапамятные времена в наших лесах поселились, из самой земли вышли. Стало быть, она им друг, а не враг. А для Аллана она погибельна, отсюда и раны, которые ты видел. Должно быть, срок его уже близок.   
Дональд все еще колебался.   
\- Простите, что докучаю вам вопросами, но раз от вашего ответа зависит моя судьба, то позвольте задать еще один.   
\- Спрашивай уж, ладно, - проворчала Матушка Элспет, гремя мисками у очага.   
\- Откуда вам знать, что Аллан - один из мирного народа? Многие прячутся в лесах, кто от мести врагов, кто от собственной совести. Одноглазый Бен провел там полжизни, потому, что лес кормил его. – И мальчик опустил голову, ожидая потока упреков.   
Но вместо того, чтобы снова обвинить его в глупости, старушка оставила свое занятие и тихо сказала:  
\- Я тоже видела его.   
\- Вы слабы глазами, - шепотом возразил Дональд,- вы меня-то не узнали, хотя я стоял от вас в двух шагах, разве под силу вам разглядеть его лицо?  
\- Тот, кто говорит, что хорошо видит, чаще всего и бывает слеп, неразумное ты дитя. Зачем мне его лицо? Все кто явился из страны вечной юности, несут в себе ее свет. Но он не для глаз смертных, - старушка ткнула морщинистым пальцем Дональду в лицо, - не для этих. Есть другие, о которых всегда забывают те, кто привык искать ответы в книгах. Вот эти, - на этот раз она ткнула Дональду в грудь, прямо в сердце -. Если бы ты потрудился взглянуть ими на Аллана, то увидел бы свет, способный сделать днем самую глухую ночь, и, наконец, перестал бы мучить меня глупыми вопросами!  
При этих словах Дональд захлопнул рот, потому что следующий вопрос как раз вертелся у него на языке. 

Матушка Элспет до вечера занималась стряпней. Когда все было готово, она поставила на стол перед Дональдом еду, приведя при этом на память слова гэльского поэта: «Без пищи, изо дня в день вкушаемой, меч воина становится тяжел для его руки; наше тело- раб наш, но раба нужно кормить, если хочешь, чтобы он служил исправно.".  
\- Как я объясню дома, где пропадал столько времени? - произнес Дональд, мрачно глядя в миску. - Пусть я не болен, но жить мне все равно осталось недолго, отец меня прибьет.  
\- О,- лицо старушки осветилось улыбкой,- уверена, все будут так рады твоему чудесному спасению, что не станут расспрашивать. А если кто любопытствовать начнет, скажешь, что, прятался у меня в хлеву, страшась наказания. Слишком многие испытали на себе нрав Лахлана МакЛахлана, чтобы осуждать его сына. Но не приведи Господь тебе хоть словом упомянуть об Аллане. Житья ему не станет, коли прознают, кто обитает нынче в охотничьей хижине. Лихая это будет благодарность за его помощь. Отца не бойся, твое возвращение его от гнева лэрда избавит. Хотя была бы ему впредь наука. Некоторых вожди и за меньшее головы лишали. - Матушка Элспет на мгновение запнулась.  
\- Завтра утром, если Юэн Ог проспится, отправишься домой с ним. Если нет, подождем, пока кто-нибудь через Ондорак пойдет. Одного тебя не отпущу, даже не проси.

Старуха оказалась провидицей почти во всем. Когда рано утром Дональд увидел перед собой опухшую бородатую физиономию одного из пастухов отца, то понял, что расспросов не избежать. После ночи в таверне, где он лениво переругивался с двумя родичами, (никого из Грантов, к сожалению, туда не занесло, и дирк так и не окинул своих ножен.) Юэн жаждал действия. Внезапное появление таинственно исчезнувшего сына хозяина обещало или заварушку, в которой можно было размять кости или, на худой конец, интересную историю, до которых пастух был крайне охоч. Кроме того, старая сплетница намекнула, что если он проводит мальчишку домой, то получит за это монету. Звон денег Юэн любил даже больше песен бардов, поэтому сразу согласился, но при условии, что ему сдобрят дорогу рассказом.

Дональд вошел в Ондорак, как римский полководец…, прячась за широкой спиной пастуха. Ему пришлось измыслить героическую балладу о своем славном путешествии от клахана до хижины Матушки Элспет морозной ночью. Он описал каждую веточку в лесу с красноречием, которого ранее в себе не подозревал, позаимствовав подробности из старых легенд. Простодушный Юэн запросто поверил в то, что ему удалось уйти от стаи волков и босым добраться до Глен-Инех через теснину у круглого холма. «А в небе тем временем стаями носились слуа и сражались, не ведая отдыха. От их криков и лязга оружия, разносящегося далеко окрест стыло сердце, но ноги продолжали нести меня вперед.». Впервые встретив такого благодарного слушателя, мальчик настолько вошел во вкус, что пообещал сочинить о своих приключениях песню и исполнить ее, когда Юэн с друзьями в следующий раз соберутся в таверне. Однако его воодушевления хватило ровно до того места откуда стал виден родительский дом.

Поглядеть на чудо сбежался весь клахан. Дональда трясли за плечи, обнимали, щипали, чтобы удостовериться, что он действительно живой человек, а не дух. Юэн, перекрикивая шум, рассказывал только что услышанную историю, без стеснения добавляя в нее новые подробности. Дональд не замечал гомонящей толпы, не слышал подколок и смеха братьев, не видел мрачного лица отца.   
Он смотрел только на мать. Хезер стояла на пороге их дома с непокрытой головой, накрепко обхватив себя руками, такая бледная, что сама походила на призрака. У Дональда защемило сердце. Он вспомнил, как почти без сомнений решился покинуть этот мир, считая, что о нем некому горевать. За все время он подумал о матери лишь однажды, когда пытался сочинить оправдание своему почти двухнедельному отсутствию.

Много позже, после того, как соседи разошлись по домам, узнав достаточно, чтобы хватило обсуждать до лета, а Лахлан, бросив на пасынка злобный взгляд отправился с товарищами пить за избавление от сурового наказания, наложенного лэрдом, Дональд по старой привычке забрался на сеновал в хлеву. Там он прятался зимой, когда чувствовал, что над головой собрались тучи и взбучки не избежать. Только в этот раз он был не один: рядом, обнимая сына за плечи, сидела Хезер. Он говорил, размазывая слезы, а она гладила его по волосам, называя, как в детстве – Альфи, именем, которым ей запретили его наречь и которое стало ласковым прозвищем, известным только им двоим. И холодный хлев казался ему жарко натопленной хижиной.  
Впервые в жизни решился он по-настоящему излить матери душу: выплеснуть, наконец, свою боль, тоску, обиду на отца и на нее саму. Он понимал, что ведет себя как ребенок, но ничего не мог поделать – слова сами рвались наружу. Он рассказал ей про Аллана, но утаил все, что касалось измышлений Матушки Элспет о его природе. Будто кто-то замкнул его уста на замок. К счастью, мать уже слышала о старике и даже видела его мельком в Грентауне. Ее лишь удивило, что он вовсе не был глухонемым, как там считали. Над описанием его уродств, к огромному облегчению Дональда, травница Хезер даже посмеялась, отвесив сыну легкий подзатыльник и обозвав паршивым лекарем, но определить их настоящую причину все же не взялась.   
Они порешили на том, что, Аллан вернее всего раненный иноземец, бежавший из раздираемой войной Европы, и как только ноги Дональда окончательно заживут, он передаст ему в дар мешок муки через Матушку Элспет. Хезер была готова отдать и два, и три, но ее остановила необходимость чем-то кормить семью до нового урожая.   
Все разрешилось даже лучше, чем Дональд мог мечтать. Однако, когда мать поднялась, чтобы отправиться в дом, он неожиданно для самого себя спросил:  
\- Мой настоящий отец действительно сассенах?   
Застигнутая врасплох Хезер замерла на месте, и Дональд увидел, как у нее задрожал подбородок. Решив, что получил достаточный ответ, он было рванулся к двери, но мать поймала его за руку.   
\- Нет! – воскликнула она с неожиданной силой, - Нет!  
\- Не так я хотела, чтобы ты узнал, - Хезер медленно опустилась обратно на груду соломы, - надеялась, что не услышал, не понял. Сядь со мной, - добавила она, глядя на сына снизу вверх.  
Услышав мольбу в ее голосе, Дональд не выдержал и упал перед ней на колени.  
\- Простите меня, матушка, - воскликнул он,- я не хотел, я… мне все равно, кто он, достаточно того, что вы меня любите.  
\- Альфи, послушай, - сказала Хезер тихо, беря его лицо в ладони, - твой отец не был англичанином, он даже…,- она остановилась,- Я не знала никого лучше и благороднее его: прославленный воин, но удивительно добрый сердцем. Его любовь ко мне была сокровищем, которое я навсегда сохраню в душе. И знай, сын мой, что бы не говорили люди, ты был зачат в законном браке с тем, кого я любила больше жизни. Тебе нечего стыдиться своего происхождения, помни об этом, если кто-то посмеет попрекнуть тебя им.   
\- Вы так говорите, матушка, - произнес Дональд с грустной улыбкой, - будто я принц крови. Но если мой отец любил вас, то почему оставил?  
\- О, Альфи, не он меня покинул, а я его, хоть и не по своей воле, именно тогда, когда узнала… когда узнала про тебя, - закончила Хезер.   
\- И он даже не попытался отыскать вас?  
Хезер тяжело вздохнула.  
-Если бы он мог, он бы давно это сделал. Я ждала до последнего, но, увы моим надеждам не суждено было сбыться, - ее глаза наполнились слезами, - Что мне оставалось? Брак с твоим отцом был заключен по законам той страны, откуда он родом. Его признали бы недействительным, даже если бы поверили, даже если бы…- она замолчала. Горестная складка у ее губ стала еще глубже. – И я согласилась выйти за… Лахлана. Мой отец поставил условие: либо под венец, либо меня отошлют в монастырь шотландских бенедиктинок в Париже, и я никогда больше не увижу своего ребенка. Я сделала выбор. Возможно неверный, возможно было бы лучше если бы ты вырос в замке. Но как я могла навсегда потерять дитя, которое подарил мне он. Мне легче было бы расстаться с собственной жизнью. Клянусь богом, я до последнего верила, что Лахлан сможет если не заменить тебе отца, то хотя бы проявить хоть толику любви к тому, кого он поклялся воспитать как собственного сына. Я была плохой матерью, Альфи, я не смогла защитить тебя как должно. Что ж, осуди меня за это, за чрезмерное себялюбие, за все ошибки, что я совершила и, боюсь, еще совершу, но прошу, не вини ни в чем своего отца. Хезер опустила голову, словно была более не в силах смотреть сыну в лицо.  
\- Как я могу осуждать вас, матушка,- с жаром воскликнул Дональд, если во всех бедах виновата лишь ваша злая судьба? Я не променял бы свою жизнь здесь, рядом с вами ни на какую другую. Нет, я не стану осуждать вас, лишь упрекну за то, что не сказали всего этого раньше. Что умолчали о моем родстве с лэрдом. Он ваш отец, не так ли? Я слышал, его люди обыскали всю округу. Теперь из ваших слов мне ясно, что за забота была у него здесь .Хезер еще больше побледнела.  
\- Лахлан велел ничего тебе не говорить,- прошептала она,- заставил молчать угрозами. Как и соседей. Боялся, что, узнав об этом, ты пожелаешь бороться за право наследования вперед его родных детей. А твои братья и сами не стремились распускать языки.   
\- Что ж, матушка, скажите, что он может быть покоен, стать лэрдом это последнее, чего жаждет мое сердце. Я лучше навсегда уйду в леса, чем ступлю на порог замка, где так обошлись с вами! Но расскажите мне еще об отце. Как его имя? Он чужестранец? Вы никогда прежде не говорили, что в юности покидали Горный край и путешествовали в другие земли…  
\- Довольно, - сказала Хезер, крепко сжав сыну руку, - Даю слово, что однажды расскажу тебе все, но сейчас не проси у меня большего. Есть тайны, которым лучше оставаться взаперти. Нет, молчи, - воскликнула она, видя, что Дональд собирается возразить. – Мне нужно собраться с силами, чтобы решиться открыть то, что может навсегда сделать тебя несчастным. Ты еще совсем мальчик. Нет ничего хуже правды, сказанной в дурное время, поверь мне.   
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Дональд кивнул и, поднявшись с колен, помог встать матери.  
\- Ты можешь больше не бояться Лахлана, Альфи, сказала Хезер, когда они вошли в дом. - Теперь он знает, что если тронет тебя хоть пальцем, то навсегда лишится всех прав. Пусть сегодня ему удалось избежать наказания, но в следующий раз лэрд не будет столь милостив. К счастью, он еще помнит, что я его дочь, - добавила она со слабой улыбкой. – Откуда, по-твоему, берутся книги, которые ты таскаешь у меня?  
Несмотря на шутливый тон вопроса, Дональд покраснел. Вечно пребывая в мечтах и фантазиях, он ни разу не задумался, откуда у женщины, живущей в окружении людей, которые едва умели нацарапать собственное имя по-гэльски, такие познания во французском и латыни. Ему казалось совершенно естественным, что мать может ответить почти на любой вопрос, которые сотнями возникали у него после прочтения очередного романа. О, Лахлану вовсе не следовало опасаться такого пасынка. Никому бы даже в голову не пришло согласиться с притязаниями безмозглого мальчишки, к тому же слабого и трусливого. Его бы просто вываляли бы в грязи. Мать права, лучше ему ничего не знать об отце – герое, чтобы лишний раз не думать, что за жалкое создание его сын.

***

Приближался Хогманэй. Дети и молодежь начали пропадать в лесу, собирая хворост для костров. Старшие охраняли младших. Дональд уходил дальше всех, но возвращался всего с парой веток и проводил время, пиная снег. Жизнь в доме вроде бы вошла в прежнюю колею. Лахлан теперь просто не замечал его, смотрел, как сквозь стену. Также вели себя и братья. Разве что с более добросердечным Хэмишем, он иногда перекидывался парой слов. Зато с матерью они стали гораздо ближе, почти как в детстве, когда он постоянно ощущал ее тепло. Несколько раз он подумывал навестить Элспет, чтобы отнести муки для Аллана, как намеревался, но так и не собрался. Хезер же за заботами тоже, казалось, забыла про это. Целыми днями она варила асквибо, делала сыры и пахту. 

За неделю до праздника в Грентауне началась ярмарка, которую Лахлан никогда не пропускал. Торговали там бойко; на ярмарку приезжало немало торговцев со всех концов Шотландии. Крамольные речи о Претенденте звучали уже достаточно громко, и были сладкой музыкой для Лахлана, так и не расставшегося с мечтами о ратной славе. Трусливая политика тестя приводила его в бешенство, но ослушаться вождя было немыслимо. В этом году он надеялся узнать нечто такое, что заставило бы лэрда припомнить, что он католик и выбрать, наконец, сторону.  
Дональд отправился вместе со всеми. На этот раз ему как никогда хотелось побыть в толпе, чтобы снова в полной мере ощутить собственное одиночество – желание, вызванное мрачным настроением, в котором он пребывал со дня возвращения домой.   
В Грентауне Лахлан сразу отправился в кабак, Роберт с Хэмишем – поглазеть на кулачные бои и на то, как дюжие молодцы ворочают гири, Хезер – прицениться к фаянсовой посуде. Дональд оказался предоставленным сам себе. Он слонялся между загонами с овцами, прилавками, заваленными деревянной и медной утварью, столами, где громоздились сырные головки, и клетками с курами, скользя безразличным взглядом по выставленному товару, пока от призывных воплей торговцев у него не зазвенело в ушах. Ненадолго его внимание привлекла кузня, главным образом потому, что там было тепло, а он уже порядком продрог. Кузнец, вместе с двумя помощниками был занят налаживанием, ремонтом и чисткой старых мушкетов, пистолетов и сабель, в воинственном беспорядке разбросанных по всему помещению. Под открытым навесом, где размещался горн, толпилось множество народа, люди то входили, то выходили, как будто обмениваясь какими-то важными новостями.Так что праздно шатающегося Дональда сразу оттеснили желающие приладить новую тулейку к лопате и перековать обломанный палаш.  
Вдруг невдалеке послышались крики, улюлюканье и смех. Решив, что начинается один из турниров, которые он ненавидел, Дональд было развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда стоящий рядом рослый бородач в лихо заломленной шапке, ухмыльнувшись, произнес:  
\- Ты гляди-ка, никак наш юродивый пожаловал.  
Дональд приподнялся на цыпочки и вытянул шею, но так и не смог ничего разглядеть за спинами собравшихся зрителей. Фальшивые юродивые часто развлекали народ на ярмарках, но в отличие от бродячих бардов не пользовались уважением. Тем не менее их ужимки веселили публику: вот и сейчас, деревенскую площадь потряс очередной взрыв хохота. Немного поколебавшись, Дональд начал протискиваться сквозь толпу. Ему вдруг страсть, как захотелось посмотреть на представление, хотя раньше они интересовали его не больше турниров. По дороге он не преминул отдавить кому-то ногу, за что был осыпан отборной бранью, и зацепиться за чей-то спорран. К счастью, хозяин кошеля был так увлечен происходящим, что даже не заметил помехи, не то б не избежать мальчику несправедливых розог. Наконец, пыхтя и отдуваясь, Дональд высунул голову из-под локтя крепко сбитого юноши, стоящего впереди всех. В руках тот крутил довольно увесистый кусок льда, с явным намерением запустить в неудачливых артистов, если их выступление не понравится. Первой, кого Дональд увидел со своего неудобного места, была одетая во все черное старуха, которая ходила кругами, шатаясь, как пьяная и время от времени с громкими воплями воздевала руки к небу. Она вовсе не походила на бродячую комедиантку, скорее на ведьму, и с лиц людей, Дональд это ясно видел, начали сползать улыбки. Рядом шептались: это, де вещунья и следует прислушаться к ее словам. Им возражали: Дженет из Томагуриха каждый год предрекает несчастья и распри, а нынче она видать, еще и хлебнула лишка. Да это же все обман на потеху публике, - смеялась молодежь из первого ряда, скатывая снежки.  
\- Кровь!,- взвыла вдруг старуха, вытягивая вперед скрюченный палец и указывая на что-то, чего Дональд не видел, - он принесет кровь и раздор! Вы еще не знаете, что за зверя пустили в свой дом!   
\- Да замолчите вы, бога ради, тетушка! — из толпы выбрался молодой человек и попытался увести старуху, - Этот ваш тайсхатараг*** навлечет на вас неприятности, от которых вы потом долго не избавитесь.   
Но Дженет не унималась, продолжая выкрикивать пророчества про орды демонов, которые вырвутся на свободу, если глупцы и дальше будут пропускать мимо ушей ее слова.   
\- Разрази тебя гром, старую ведьму, горную колдунью, - проворчал кто-то позади Дональда, - хватит надрывать глотку, он же тебя даже не слышит.   
\- Пусть говорит, мы –то не глухие, - возразил юноша с куском льда, - может она права, может старый ворон несчастье приносит.  
\- У меня осенью пять быков пало по пути в низины, отродясь такого не бывало, - встрял гуртовщик рядом с юношей, - как раз тогда его впервые и заметили.  
-Точно,- поддакнули справа, - а у меня в это время корова заболела.   
Горя любопытством узнать, о ком же в конце концов идет речь, Дональд попытался высунуться дальше и, потеряв равновесие, растянулся на земле у всех на виду.   
Послышались смешки, видимо, кто-то решил, что это - часть представления, но они быстро затихли, когда старуха, неожиданно выхватив из тартана увещавшего ее племянника кинжал, высоко подняла его над головой и бросилась вперед с резвостью косули. К счастью, молодой человек тоже проявил проворство: не успела Дженет сделать и пары шагов, как он остановил ее, схватив за локти. После чего, осторожно отобрав дирк, передал на руки двум подоспевшим женщинам и те увели все еще грозно бормочущую вещунью с площади.   
Едва затихли ропот и смех, сопровождавшие ее уход, все головы повернулись ко второму участнику странной сцены, которого здесь называли юродивым. Дональд, воспользовавшись собственной неловкостью и тем, что внимание зрителей было отвлечено старухой, устроился прямо на снегу впереди стоящих – положение, из которого ему теперь было видно все до мельчайших подробностей. Но у него по спине пробежал холод, когда в сгорбленной, опирающейся на сучковатую палку фигуре, он узнал своего недавнего знакомца и спасителя. Очевидно, Аллан попал на ярмарку случайно и никак не рассчитывал стать предметом столь пристального интереса. Судя по состоянию его плаща, юнцы не упустили возможность угостить беднягу хорошей порцией снежков. Однако даже окруженный со всех сторон галдящей толпой, он выглядел спокойным, по крайней мере так могло показаться. Хотя Дональд не сумел, подобно матушке Элспет разглядеть невидимый свет, он увидел достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько это спокойствие обманчиво. Ему нетрудно было представить каково это, оказаться зажатым в кольце людей, чьих намерений и языка не понимаешь. На этот раз у Аллана отсутствовал даже лук, а палка вряд ли могла сойти за достойное оружие.  
Увы, собравшиеся на деревенской площади в последний день ярмарки обыватели имели свое представление о развлечениях. Неподвижный нищий интересовал жаждущих веселья жителей Горного края не больше, чем дохлая лошадь на сельской дороге. Дональд беспомощно смотрел, как мальчишки принялись закидывать его снежками, крича и кривляясь. Вновь послышался смех. Когда молодежь выдохлась, так и не добившись от Аллана даже бранного слова, начали раздаваться голоса: Странно все это. А может права была старая Дженет? Неспроста же красномундирщики поймали и сгноили в тюрьме троих Гилроев, неспроста Мак Комбиха настигла лютая смерть в низинах, конечно неспроста именно сегодня у Робина Ойга срезали спорран со всей выручкой, а Маккол не наторговал и половины от прошлогоднего. И кто же еще виноват в том, что Стюарты теперь вынуждены платить две ренты и Гранту, и МакЛахлану? Толпа все больше распалялась, люди наперебой мерились друг перед другом своими несчастьями, но все сходились в одном: кто-то навлек на них эти беды. Так почему не этот самый юродивый? Кто он вообще такой? Будь он тем, кем прикидывается, давно бы уже начал вопить или попытался сбежать, а не стоял бы так, словно ждал, что ему на выручку прилетит весь Неблагой двор. Да это ж, никак Красная шапка, забредший к ним с равнин, вон же, у него и деревянная коса имеется. Достаточно одного его взгляда и самого смелого воина покинет удача, его палаш затупится, у карабина собьется прицел...   
Больше никто не смеялся. Слабые возражения некоторых местных женщин, что Аллан просто несчастный глухонемой старик, потонули в общем реве.   
Оцепеневший от ужаса Дональд почувствовал за собой какое-то движение.  
\- Ну и пусть катится в ад! – рявкнул стоящий над ним крепыш и замахнулся, чтобы запустить свой ледяной камень в Аллана.  
«В страхе своем стали они жестоки. Многие из мирного народа обрели свою смерть раньше срока под ударами палашей»  
Кровь ударила Дональду в голову. Он подскочил и, вцепившись одной рукой юноше в плед, второй вырвал ледышку у него из руки. От неожиданности тот отпрянул, потерял равновесие и навалился на щуплого гуртовщика, который в свою очередь отдавил ногу стоящей позади него женщине, о чем немедленно пожалел: почтенная матрона лет сорока с широкой костью и грубыми чертами лица, одетая так, как если б платье на нее набросали вилами, швырнув на землю корзину, схватила беднягу за плечи и толкнула в толпу с силой кузнеца. Спасаясь от удара, люди подались назад, кто-то оступившись, упал на соседа и порвал тому трюзы, о чем по ругани узнали все, кто-то лишился споррана. Завопили дети. Дебелая матрона, растопырив пальцы с когтями, которым позавидовал бы стервятник, вцепилась в волосы выскочившему из кузни подмастерью, рискнувшего назвать ее «чертовой стервой». Взбудораженные зрители, минуту назад готовые растерзать старого нищего за несуществующие грехи, принялись с воодушевлением отвешивать тумаки друг другу. Оскорбления сыпались, как горох.  
Через минуту на половине площади, где стоял Дональд воцарился хаос - со всех сторон слышалась брань и женский визг. При этом те, кто находились с противоположной стороны круга умирали со смеху, глядя на творившееся безобразие. По крайней мере, эти получили свое веселье.

Об Аллане, похоже, все забыли. Краем глаза Дональд успел заметить, как тот, воспользовавшись общим замешательством, тихо и незаметно исчез в толпе, напоследок слегка ему кивнув. В ответ мальчик улыбнулся, не сумев скрыть торжества при мысли, что все-таки поспособствовал избавлению старика от незавидной участи, хотя он и не предполагал, что все так удачно обернется. Торжествовать, однако, ему пришлось недолго: посмотрев на свою поднятую руку, которая уже начала затекать, он обнаружил, что все еще стискивает в ней лед. Вся его радость испарилась: теперь стало ясно, что он ошибся, приняв укоризненный взгляд за благодарный: Аллан очевидно, решил, что камень предназначался ему.

Но когда Дональд уже собирался разжать ладонь, его заставило обернуться знакомое щекотание в шее. И вовремя: занеся кулак для удара на него мчался хозяин ледышки. Его лицо при этом было таким зверским, словно он шел в атаку на армию сассенахов, что мгновенно напомнило Дональду Лахлана в тот достопамятный вечер. К несчастью, в отличие от последнего, юноша был трезв. Дональд не успел до конца увернуться… Мальчику показалось, будто ему в плечо врезалось пушечное ядро, его рука непроизвольно вскинулась, лед отлетел и угодил нападавшему прямо в нос, еще больше того разъярив. Плюясь и брызгая кровью, он ударил снова.

*ноу - холм-жилище эльфов.  
** Холлан-тайд - праздник 11 ноября, когда эльфы выходят из холмов - жилищ и путешествуют по своим тайным тропам. В это время к холмам лучше не приближаться.  
*** тайсхатараг - пророчество.


	3. Chapter 3

Awake on your hills, on your islands awake,  
Brave sons of the mountain, the frith, and the lake!  
'T is the bugle—but not for the chase is the call;  
'T is the pibroch's shrill summons—but not to the hall.

'T is the summons of heroes for conquest or death,  
When the banners are blazing on mountain and heath:  
They call to the dirk, the claymore, and the targe,  
To the march and the muster, the line and the charge.

Be the brand of each chieftain like Fin's in his ire!  
May the blood through his veins flow like currents of fire!  
Burst the base foreign yoke as your sires did of yore,  
Or die like your sires, and endure it no more!  
Шотландская воинская песнь.

Плечо ныло, при каждом шаге подвернутая нога посылала лучи боли в колено, разбитая скула мстила за любую попытку просто открыть рот пошире. С последним пришлось смириться – дыхания едва хватало, чтобы тащить на втором, здоровом плече маленький мешок ячменной муки. Дональд мысленно благодарил мать за то, что она не разрешила взять большой, с ним его поход закончился бы уже на окраине клахана. И тем не менее, он был несказанно счастлив оставить позади себя веселые костры Хогманея. Хезер поворчала, но отпустила, ведь они оба понимали, что чем меньше он будет попадаться на глаза окружающим в эту праздничную ночь, тем лучше. Многовековая ненависть к завоевателям и так сделала светловолосых нежеланными гостями на гэльских порогах, а после того, что случилось на ярмарке, любой из соседей мог добавить к его скорбям еще пару черно-сизых синяков. События приняли угрожающий оборот с такой молниеносной быстротой, что со стороны могло показаться, будто ими управляет чья-то рука. И этот кто-то задумал стереть Дональда с лица земли.

В Грентауне же произошло вот что: после того, как мальчика оглушил второй удар теперь уже по лицу, близнецы Роберт и Хэмиш, которые по счастью или несчастью оказались в той части толпы, которая с интересом наблюдала за потасовкой, бросились к нему на помощь. Речь о братской любви тут вряд ли шла, просто они узнали в обидчике племянника самого лэрда Гранта - Рэмси, которого и собственные-то родичи недолюбливали за заносчивость, а МакЛахланы просто ненавидели. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, близнецы и пальцем бы не пошевелили, но они не смогли отказать себе в удовольствии поколотить наглеца, раз уж представился случай. И Хэмиш с помощью Роберта, чьи кулаки почти сравнялись по размеру с кулаками отца, так его отметелил, что бедняга два дня провалялся в беспамятстве, пока его мать, любимая сестра лэрда лила слезы у постели. Разгоряченные зрелищем драки горцы, что сухой хворост, которому достаточно лишь искры, чтобы воспламениться. И на ярмарке в Грентауне такой искрой стали МакЛахланы. Родичи и союзники Грантов, которые нашлись в толпе, без лишних слов бросились в атаку, надеясь на немедленное отмщение. Началась всеобщая свалка. До страшного кровопролития в тот день не дошло только чудом. Господь защитил - вслух говорили деревенские кумушки, но шепотом благодарили языческих богов. Найти того, кто именно смирил неистовство толпы и впрямь оказалось нелегко, так как на площади одновременно появились: почтенный священник, пастор местного прихода, встревоженный все возрастающим шумом у кузницы и Черная стража. Добрые католики позже утверждали, что это все-таки был мистер Мортон, который не только пользовался большим влиянием у простого народа, но и обладал на редкость зычным голосом. Остальные, усмехаясь в пледы припоминали суровые лица вооруженных до зубов стражников, которые ни на секунду не снимали рук в рукоятей палашей, пока священник увещал буянов.  
Как бы то ни было, помимо потерянных кошелей и разбежавшейся скотины, дело обошлось сломанными носами, синяками и царапинами. И все бы на этом успокоились, кабы Людвиг Грант не пожелал найти виновного в увечьях своего племянника. Свидетелей было множество, люди Гранта в Черной страже сразу указали на Дональда МакЛахлана, как зачинщика драки. Быстро выяснили и ее причину. Но поскольку мальчишку самого считали чуть ли не юродивым, а значит не ответственным за свои поступки по скудоумию, то тяжесть вины легла на плечи его родичей. Однако смертоубийства не совершилось, кроме того, быть избитым считалось скорее позорным, так что повода заявить претензии в открытую не было, а решиться на кровную месть Грант не мог, несмотря на просьбы сестры. Но и спускать оскорбление не собирался. Когда война в открытую невозможна, хороши все средства.  
Слух о том, что полуумный МакЛахлан вступился на ярмарке за колдуна, распространился с быстротой молнии. Тогда-то слово "колдун" и прозвучало впервые. Кто произнес его осталось неизвестным, но с тех пор старика Аллана стали величать "Грентаунским колдуном", а многочисленные торговцы разъехались по домам, зная, кого при случае обвинить в потере выручки, если на пути попадется особенно привлекательная таверна.  
Никому не было дела до того, что правая сторона лица Дональда теперь напоминала туго набитый хаггис. У Лахлана чесались кулаки разукрасить и вторую, но связанный ответственностью перед лэрдом, он был вынужден срывать свою ярость на других. За пять дней минувших после ярмарки произошло больше стычек между соседними кланами, чем за весь год. Первая кровь пролилась в дымной корчме в Глен-Инех, где Юэн Ог по обыкновению хлестал асквибо. Услышав за спиной глумливые замечания и смех в адрес «бесноватых МакЛахланов, якшающихся с нечистью», он вскочил и всадил кинжал одному из обидчиков в живот. Второй успел выхватить палаш. Завязалась схватка. Другие посетители таверны, не желая попасть под горячую руку забияк, предпочли отойти подальше. Сражающиеся умело лавировали между ящиками с торфом и бочками с засолкой. Преимущество, однако, оказалось на стороне Гранта, поскольку кинжал Юэна остался в животе его несчастливого товарища. И несмотря на всю ловкость пастуха, именно это обстоятельство сыграло в конце концов роковую роль: палаш соперника вонзился ему в грудь, убив на месте. Тем же вечером Лахлан с товарищами выследили убийцу и жестоко умертвили на пороге собственного дома вместе с семьей. В свирепых войнах между кланами редко щадили даже женщин и детей, но впервые огонь ненависти вспыхнул по такому ничтожному поводу, как появление на ярмарке старого, глухонемого нищего.  
Так начало исполняться пророчество Дженет из Томагуриха.  
Хезер плакала и прикладывала травяные примочки к разбитому лицу Дональда. А у того в душе бушевал пожар. Видя страшные последствия своего заступничества, он то мучился угрызениями совести, то убеждал себя, что не мог поступить иначе, ведь разгоряченная толпа, скорее всего растерзала бы Аллана. У матери тоже не было однозначного ответа, Дональд видел, как она колеблется. Лишь перед самым Хогманеем, усадив сына перед собой, Хезер сказала, что на все воля Божья, что не дано человеку предвидеть последствия всех своих поступков, однако же это не значит, что нужно отворачиваться, когда перед твоим лицом творят несправедливость. Ее слова немного примирили мальчика с самим собой. С собой, но не соседями, некоторым из которых погибший Юэн приходился близким родичем. Поэтому, когда Дональд высказал желание отправиться к Матушке Элспет, чтобы отнести, наконец, мешок муки для Аллана, мать особенно не возражала, тем более, что дорога в праздник обещала быть более безопасной.

Уже издалека приметил он костры и факелы на другом конце долины. Ветер доносил голоса пирующих, которые слышались так явственно, что можно было распознать слова застольных песен. Эти песни придали Дональду бодрости и, поудобнее перехватив на плече мешок, он зашагал к темной хижине, в окне которой теплился едва заметный огонек. Поначалу он хотел сразу постучаться у крыльца, но его внимание привлекла огромная куча хвороста, наваленная шагах в пятидесяти от дома, чтобы огонь, когда его зажгут, не подпалил торфяную крышу. Дональд подошел поближе, гадая, откуда она взялась, Матушка Элспет по немощи своей вряд ли смогла бы столько принести. Впрочем, старушка, хоть и слыла сплетницей, была также известна своим добросердечием и часто давала ночлег путникам, которым во время общих сборищ и ярмарок не хватило места на постоялом дворе. Видимо, один из тех, кому некогда довелось отведать у нее бесплатной похлебки в благодарность натаскал валежника для праздничного костра.   
Вдруг куча зашевелилась. Сперва Дональд решил, что движение ему померещилось из –за мерцающих огней вдалеке. Но в следующее мгновение все его давешние страхи проснулись с новой силой: куча не просто двигалась, казалось, она то разделяется на две части, то снова собирается вместе. Темнота мешала разглядеть получше, но ему на ум сразу пришла баллада о духе лесничего Раналда Мак-Джиллихурона, которого как раз под Хогманей зарезали в чаще Абернети Сыны Тумана, члены разбойничьего клана, известного своей жестокостью. Говорили, что с тех пор дух Мак-Джиллихурона является под конец года тем, кому суждено умереть насильственной смертью в следующем. Дональд начал было отступать назад на негнущихся ногах, как вдруг заметил, что отбрасывает тень. Бледную, дрожащую, словно пламя, дающее свет, колебалось на ветру. Именно так горела призрачная свеча в руке духа Мак-Джиллихурона Собрав в кулак всю оставшуюся смелость, Дональд резко обернулся…  
И чуть не умер от облегчения. К нему шла Матушка Элспет, неся ярко горевшую сосновую лучину. Толстая связка таких же лучин болталась привязанной к ее поясу.  
Подойдя почти вплотную, старушка вскинула глаза, отшатнулась и вдруг так длинно и цветисто выругалась, что Дональд оторопел. Таких изощренных выражений он не слышал даже от Лахлана.   
\- Бог мой! - Матушка Элспет наконец отдышалась и перестала хвататься за грудь.- Что за демоны принесли тебя в эту ночь?  
\- Я, пришел, чтобы…,- Дональд совсем сконфузился,- я… принес…,- и он показал на мешок, который все еще держал на плече. – Матушка Элспет,- добавил он едва слышно,- за валежником кто-то есть.  
\- Разумеется, там кто-то есть,- проворчала старуха,- или ты думаешь, что хворост способен собрать себя сам? – Ладно, раз уж пришел, вот возьми, - она вынула из связки и протянула ему лучину. – Крепче держи, пока поджигаю, погасший огонь в Хогманей - не к добру. 

Две лучины соприкоснулись, та что была в руке Дональда затрещала, разбрызгивая смолу, и вспыхнула так ярко, что на мгновение ослепила его. Мальчик сбросил мешок с мукой на землю и принялся что есть мочи тереть лицо углом пледа, пытаясь избавиться от желтых пятен, бешено скачущих за закрытыми веками. Когда же он распахнул глаза, перед ним, вместо Матушки Элспет стоял Аллан. От неожиданности Дональд с воплем отпрыгнул назад, совершенно также, как это недавно сделала старушка, уступив ей разве что в сочности выражений. К счастью, он хотя бы не опозорил себя трусливым бегством. Несмотря на то, что его голова едва доставала старику до груди, и тот в своем темном плаще с глубоко надвинутым капюшоном представлял из себя довольно таки устрашающую фигуру, на этот раз Дональд не испугался. Но ему вдруг припомнилась обида, которую он невольно нанес Аллану на ярмарке. Без сомнения, его недвусмысленная поза с зажатым в поднятой руке камнем могла означать для старика лишь то, что он примкнул к его гонителям. Мальчик съежился под невидимым взглядом, страстно желая провалиться сквозь землю на этом самом месте. Он терялся в догадках, чего ждать. Упреков? Но Аллан даже не знал их языка. Взбучки? Так без сомнения поступил бы Лахлан или любой из соседей, но Дональд почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что сегодня ему не стоит опасаться затрещин. В конце концов Аллан разрешил его сомнения, заговорив. 

В прошлую их встречу он произнес не более двух слов, но в этот раз его речь вдруг зазвучала так звонко и певуче, будто это и не речь была вовсе, а рокочущее журчание весенних потоков, что несутся по склонам Бен-Макдуи, переворачивая мелкие камни. Дональд потрясенно слушал, не понимая ни слова, но мечтая лишь, чтобы голос никогда не замолкал. И когда Аллан закончил говорить, он продолжал звенеть у мальчика в ушах.   
Уразуметь он смог лишь одно: его не только не ругали, его благодарили. Но его никто никогда не благодарил. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, он никогда и не делал ничего, заслуживающего одобрения, мелкая помощь матери по дому, конечно в расчет не шла. Окончательно смутившись, Дональд снова уставился на собственные ноги, не чувствуя, как догорающая лучина начала обжигать ему пальцы.  
\- Да проснись ты, дитя,- послышался над ухом шепот Матушки Элспет, вдруг показавшийся ему вороньим карканьем.- Брось ее.   
Лучину у него отобрали, и взамен вложили в руку нечто маленькое и тяжелое, Аллан сказал что-то еще, и в этот раз Дональд понял, потому что слова были произнесены на его родном языке: tapadh leat – спасибо.  
Он еще долго не решался раскрыть ладонь, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Аллан давно ушел, судя по хрусту, чтобы продолжить готовить костер. Элспет хлопотала, с кряхтением и оханьем нося из дома пузатые бутыли, кружки и кувшины. Похоже, старушка решила устроить настоящий пир на открытом воздухе. Несколько лучин, воткнутые в снег освещали ей путь. Дональд продолжал стоять рядом с позабытым мешком, отрешенно размышляя о том, что впервые будет праздновать Хогманей в такой странной компании. Да и вообще в компании. Сколько он себя помнил, он всегда предпочитал уединение с книгой в любимом углу шумным пляскам, и к тому же тщательно затыкал уши пучками соломы, чтобы не слышать пьяных песен. На этот раз он был рад, что остался не один праздничной ночью и эту радость разделяла Матушка Элспет. Дональд никогда не задумывался, как одиноко на самом деле живется вдове, потерявшей взрослого сына. Но сейчас ее глаза сияли, губы непрестанно улыбались и даже морщины, покрывающие ее лицо, как трещины разбитый кувшин, казалось, разгладились.   
\- Что, замерз? - обратилась она к Дональду, протягивая ему тюк из бараньих шкур, - брось где-нибудь, только так, чтобы искры не попали. И пойдем, подсобишь мне со столом.   
Дональд пришел в ужас при мысли, что придется тащить в дверь тяжелый дубовый стол и с надеждой посмотрел на груду хвороста, но Аллана, оказывается и след простыл.  
\- Чудной у них язык, - сказала Элспет, проследив направление его взгляда,- будто птичий.  
\- Птичий?- Не понял Дональд, у которого в ушах до сих пор звенели весенние ручьи.  
\- Ну да, будто журавли курлычат. Пойдем-ка, - добавила старушка, - надо закончить до его возвращения. Не каждый день к тебе приходит гость из Страны вечной юности. Да ты и продрог, небось. Ничего, один глоток моего отвара вернет тебе силы, и для лица что-нибудь найдем.  
Дональд вздохнул и разжал наконец кулак, в котором все это время держал подарок Аллана.  
\- Матерь божья,- выдохнула старушка, выпучив глаза, - да это же целое состояние.  
В отличие от украшенной самоцветами фляги, кольцо, лежащее у него на ладони, поражало скорее странностью формы: оно напоминало маленькую корзинку, какие женщины с древних времен плели из вереска, но тоненькие веточки блестели, точно серебряные.   
\- Неужели они умеют превращать растения в металл? – зачарованно прошептал Дональд, погладив кольцо пальцем. - Как это возможно?   
\- Они великие мастера,- наставительно сказала Матушка Элспет,- коли уж они сумели сделать волшебную дудку, то такое кольцо скуют и подавно.  
\- Вы думаете, оно тоже волшебное?   
\- Даже если и так, то смертным лучше о его свойствах не знать, ведь Гилкриста МакЛахлана дудка-то в конце концов и сгубила. Не показывай кольцо никому, дабы не вызвать ненужных толков, схорони подальше, а решишь продать, знаю я надежного человека в Дарнлинварахе, которому можно доверить этакую ценность. Богатые дамы из Нижней Шотландии душу за него отдадут.  
\- Нет,- вскричал Дональд, - я никогда его не продам, потому что и брать не стану.   
Услышав его слова, Матушка Элспет разинула рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
\- Да ты вконец рехнулся,- выговорила она наконец,- как можно отказываться от сокровища, которое способно поднять тебя из низкой доли? Неужто хочешь всю жизнь в клахане прозябать?   
\- Вы разве не знаете, что случилось с Юэном Огом?- тихо спросил Дональд, опуская глаза.  
\- Знаю, конечно, он пал жертвой собственного необузданного нрава, что…  
\- Он пал, потому что я заступился тогда за Аллана на ярмарке. Разве вы не понимаете? - воскликнул мальчик с отчаянием в голосе, - выходит так, что я заплатил за одну жизнь другой. Как могу я принять этот незаслуженный дар, зная, что кости моего друга и родича гниют в могиле по моей вине? Что его вдове нечем будет заплатить Лахлану аренду в следующем месяце, и его дети останутся без крыши над головой?  
\- Возьмите!- он втиснул кольцо в безвольную руку старушки,- отдайте его вашему надежному человеку, пусть продаст повыгоднее, а деньги пришлет Эннот МакЛахлан, дабы она могла безбедно жить на своей земле. Быть может, тогда моя душа хоть немного успокоится.  
\- О, дитя,- только и смогла вымолвить Матушка Элспет. В глазах у нее стояли слезы. – Будь покоен, пока я жива никто не коснется ни монетки из этих денег, кроме той, которая больше всего в них нуждается.  
С этими словами она засунула кольцо себе за пазуху и вытерла лицо.  
\- А теперь пойдем со мной.  
Шорох за спиной заставил их обоих обернуться. Возникший будто ниоткуда Аллан прилаживал последнюю связку хвороста на вершину кучи.

Костер удался на славу. Глядя, как в небо взмывают золотые языки пламени, Дональд испытывал чувство, похожее на счастье. В огне ему мерещилось лицо Юэна, который радостно улыбался, зная, что теперь его семье не грозит нищета.  
Про дубовый стол было забыто: ячменные лепешки, мясо (стремясь угодить гостям, Матушка Элспет зажарила козленка) лук и козий сыр вполне уместились на трех деревянных лавках, которые Дональд, хоть и не без труда, вытащил из хижины. Прямо на снег постелили овечьи шкуры, на единственный табурет старушка торжественно водрузила бутыль с асквибо и три оловянные кружки. Мальчик взирал на все это изобилие не без удивления: таким количеством можно было без труда накормить небольшой отряд, а их было всего трое, и его самого никто не приглашал. Аллан же, ради которого, как подозревал Дональд и было наготовлено столько яств, особого рвения в еде не проявлял, ограничившись хлебом и сыром, да и то, видимо, из уважения к хозяйке. Зато Дональд, в полной мере отдал должное козлятине: пребывая в душевном смятении всю последнюю неделю он почти ничего ел и теперь пустой желудок громко напоминал о себе. После такой обильной трапезы даже асквибо больше не вызывал обычной неприязни - он сделал большой глоток, не успев почувствовать обжигающей горечи ячменного самогона. Тепло, разлившееся по телу и легкий туман в голове заставили его обратиться мыслями к вещам куда более приятным, чем убитый соотчич: захотелось баллад и песен. Он был в том не лишенном прелести состоянии, когда за руль берется фантазия, а душа скорее несется, увлекаемая потоком мыслей, чем старается определить, расположить в известном порядке и исследовать их. На лице Элспет давно уже играл яркий румянец, вызванный скорее возлияниями во время подготовки праздника, чем близостью костра. Еще в самом начале их небольшого кейли, налив до краев одну из кружек, она преподнесла ее Аллану так, будто это была серебряная чаша с бордоским. Дар был принят гостем соответственно - с признательностью гораздо большей, чем того заслуживала кружка асквибо: он учтиво склонил голову и немедля выпил все до дна, хотя Дональду показалось, что хотя Аллан и не выказал недовольства, напиток ему все же не понравился. В дальнейшем он предпочел прикладываться к своей чудесной фляге с чаем. Старушка ничего не заметила. Когда с трапезой было покончена, она принесла из хижины небольшую шотландскую арфу и объявила, что пришло время песен.   
Зимою главное развлечение горцев – это сидеть у очага и слушать поэмы, в которых воспеваются подвиги героев, жалобы любовников и битвы враждующих племен. Элспет похвасталась, что играть на инструменте ее научил сам Рори Долл, один из последних арфистов среди западных горцев. Вероятно, когда-то она могла очаровывать своим пением даже суровых воинов, но сейчас ее голос звучал тихо и надтреснуто, старая арфа немилосердно фальшивила, а извлекаемые из нее звуки напоминали рев лесных зверей. Тем не менее, услышав прелюдию, Дональд испытал буйное чувство восторга, которое, несмотря на убогость исполнения, вызывала у него старая воинская песнь: 

Проснитесь, вожди, дети сумрачных гор,  
В долинах, на кручах, у рек и озер.  
Рожок не к охоте вам подал сигнал,  
Волынка зовет не в обеденный зал.  
Победа иль смерть – боевой наш девиз.  
Над вереском горным знамена взвились.  
Вожди! В ваших душах пусть ярость кипит,  
Пусть кровь в ваших жилах, как пламя, горит.

У мальчика в голове она звучала совсем иначе – ладно и красиво, действительно заставляя кровь закипать, зовя на подвиги, которые ему не суждено было совершить в реальной жизни. Поэтому, когда Элспет закончила, он искренне зааплодировал, чем, без сомнения, потешил тщеславие старой женщины.  
\- Что ж, дитя,- сказала она, широко улыбаясь,- слыхала я, что ты обещал Юэну Огу спеть для него и друзей некую песню. Думаю, сейчас самое время исполнить обещание, пусть сам он не услышит, но этим ты достойно почтишь его память.   
Дональд не знал, что ответить. По правде говоря, он совсем забыл о словах, сказанных им пастуху по дороге в клахан, тем более, что ничего из того, о чем он собирался сложить песнь на самом деле не происходило. Это Аллана ему следовало благодарить за спасение, а вовсе не собственную удачу и выдуманную отвагу.  
– Я совсем не умею играть, Матушка Элспет,- прошептал он, потупившись,- и мне не хотелось бы оскорблять ваш слух и слух вашего гостя своими неловкими пассажами.  
\- Это ничего, ты можешь спеть и без арфы, - не отступала старушка, - главное – это благородные чувства, что охватывают барда и передаются слушателям, а вовсе не музыка! Давай же, не робей, уверена, что твой молодой голос гораздо приятнее его уху, чем моя старческая трескотня, - и она слегка кивнула в сторону Аллана, который действительно во время ее пения немного отошел, чтобы подбросить в костер еще хвороста и до сих пор не вернулся.  
\- Что ж, воля ваша, - сдался Дональд, - но позвольте хотя бы петь о том, к чему у меня действительно лежит душа, и не обессудьте если что, не мастер я стихи-то слагать.  
В другое время ему бы и в голову бы не пришло согласиться, но, как говорят: «добрая чаша и мертвому уста отверзает».  
Мальчик со вздохом поднялся, мучительны пытаясь сообразить что теперь делать.   
Сначала он просто говорил, устремив свой взгляд в землю и размышляя над каждой следующей фразой, но по мере того как лилась его декламация, он, казалось, все более воодушевлялся, пока наконец его голос не поднялся до диких и страстных нот. Тогда невольные стихи стали настоящей песней. Песней о несчастном народе, потерявшем дом, об их бесплодных поисках во враждебном мире, о страшном, бесконечном одиночестве, от которого изнывало и его собственное сердце. О ком он пел? О себе ли, о них. Или о птице, которая бьется в решетку клетки, но не может выбраться, хотя уже видит волю.   
Что-то вело его голос, он принялся увещать, умолять, даже не зная, кого и о чем просит. И в конце концов в беззвездной тьме отчаяния вспыхнула искра, слишком слабая, чтобы быть надеждой.  
Песня закончилась. Дональд с трудом перевел дыхание и открыл глаза, которые не заметил как зажмурил. Несколько долгих мгновений ему потребовалось, чтобы успокоить свои возбужденные чувства. Только очнувшись, он с горечью понял, что слушатели совсем не разделяли его воодушевления: матушка Элспет сидела, безучастно глядя в огонь, Аллан же и вовсе исчез. Повисшая глубокая тишина ехидно намекала, что в пении он преуспел еще меньше, чем во владении кинжалом.  
\- Простите, что не угодил, - обратился Дональд к старушке, - я же предупреждал, что сказитель из меня негодный. Зря я поддался на ваши уговоры...  
-Дональд МакЛахлан!- воскликнула вдруг матушка Элспет, вскакивая на ноги с резвостью горной козочки, - клянусь именем Мак-Мерруха нан Фонна, лучшего барда, которого видел свет, что ни разу не слыхала ничего более прекрасного и волнительного, чем твоя песнь, а уж поверь, слышала я их достаточно. Порази меня Черный Ангус, да в одной нитке твоего пледа больше искусства, чем в глотках стихоплетов, почитающих себя фамильными бардами!  
\- Вы, никак, смеетесь надо мной? – выговорил мальчик, глядя на Элспет так, словно у той выросли на голове рога,- какой из меня певец, я же двух слов связать не могу, вот и гостя вашего, похоже отвадил.  
\- Гостя, говоришь, отвадил? – старуха едва не задохнулась от возмущения, - да будет тебе известно, что все то время, пока ты пел, он даже не шелохнулся, так и стоял, будто к месту прирос. Поверь дитя, если бессмертный внимает так голосу смертного, значит правду в нем чует, али ты не потомок Гилкриста-волынщика и Королевы эльфов? Можешь и дальше сомневаться, но знай, тот худший из людей, кто не принимает заслуженной благодарности, - закончила она сердито.   
Дональд открыл рот, чтобы возразить, мол Аллан и так с начала праздника почти не двигался, разве что пару раз за хворостом отлучился, но в этот миг костер с треском выпустил в небо сноп искр, и те разлетелись в воздухе стаей светлячков. А потом ему привиделось, он был уверен, что привиделось: огоньки вдруг начали плясать, то разбиваясь на пары, то кружась в хороводах. Они не гасли, напротив, их становилось все больше, каждый оставлял за собой сияющий след, похожий на нить, и нити эти переплетались так причудливо, словно кто-то невидимый ткал золотое полотно с живым орнаментом. Диковинная вязь менялась каждое мгновение: мерцала звездами, цвела тысячью цветов, извивалась ручьями…Мальчик моргал, не смея поверить собственным глазам, но видение не исчезало. Будто издалека до него донесся голос Матушки Элспет:  
\- Святые угодники, раньше слова из него было не вытянуть, а теперь он петь вздумал. Слышишь? Какой еще благодарности ты ждешь, дитя? Или же ты глух, как пень?  
\- Нет, я вижу,- пробормотал Дональд, не осознавая странности своего ответа, и окончательно рухнул в морок.  
Из огненных струй соткались фигуры и обрели плоть, пламя десятков костров взметнулось ввысь. Вино полилось, как музыка, музыка, как танец и танец, как песня, ветви деревьев сомкнулись над пирующим. Танец и вино, музыка и песня пошли рука об руку, чтобы не утихать до утра. Мелькали лица, нездешние, невыразимо прекрасные, но живые и ликующие. Сменялся год, и народ звезд радостно плясал под сенью своего леса…

Внезапно огни погасли, песни оборвались на полуслове, словно чья-то рука захлопнула у Дональда перед носом дверь в пиршественный зал. На мгновение он решил, что оглох и ослеп. К счастью, тьма быстро рассеялась, явив взволнованное лицо матушки Элспет.   
Мальчик осовелыми глазами обвел поляну перед домом, затухающий костер и остатки трапезы, пытаясь понять, настоящие они или плод его воображения.  
\- Ох, дитя.  
\- Вы видели их, матушка, видели? – выпалил Дональд, не в силах сдержать вдруг переполнившее его чувство восторга,- Совсем, как в балладах о феях что пляшут при лунном свете на вересковой лужайке, где золотые цветы…  
-Тише, тише, не время сейчас! Боюсь, лихо какое грядет.  
\- …расцветают на серебряных…- Дональд осекся, заслышав страх в ее голосе,- Что? Что случилось?  
\- Не к добру это, когда песни так обрываются. – объяснила старушка, - Видать, Аллана что-то сильно встревожило. Но я-то по слепоте своей ничего дальше трех шагов разобрать не могу. У тебя глаз зоркий, посмотри, что там в долине творится.

Повинуясь просьбе, Дональд принялся всматриваться в темноту, но чтобы что-то разглядеть, ему пришлось сперва обойти костер, в котором все еще ярко полыхали сухие еловые ветки. За ним он наткнулся на Аллана, и метаморфоза, произошедшая с обликом «старика», испугала его чуть ли не больше, чем слова Элспет – тот снова согнулся, почти до половины своего роста, превратившись в безобидного с виду нищего. Приятная мысль, что ему-то Аллан доверяет, не считая нужным притворяться, мгновенно сменилась другой, отдавшейся холодом в затылке: поблизости чужие.   
И верно, с холма, где-то в полумиле от дома, спускались люди. Много людей. Они шли, не таясь, некоторые несли факелы, в свете которых поблескивали дула ружей и медные бляхи щитов. Со все возрастающей паникой Дональд смотрел, как отряд из пятнадцати хорошо вооруженных горцев пересекает глен.   
\- Что там, дитя?- спросила подошедшая матушка Элспет.  
\- Гранты,- дрогнувшим голосом ответил мальчик,- почти два десятка. При палашах и карабинах.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, я вижу алые полосы на их пледах.   
Старушка тихо ахнула. И без слов было ясно, что эти гости пришли на земли МакЛахланов вовсе не за тем, чтобы разделить с хозяевами хмельную чашу. Дональд подумал о четырех клаханах, почти все население которых сейчас беспечно гуляло на лугу у Ондорака, о гостеприимно распахнутых дверях домов, о бравых воинах, вряд ли способных даже кинжалы поднять, о матери, о братьях, и его сердце сковал ледяной ужас. Лахлан не потрудился выставить охрану, уверенный, что враждебный клан из суеверия не рискнет нападать в Хогманей.  
\- Матерь божья, неужто Людвиг Грант настолько потерял страх, что решился осквернить священный праздник кровопролитием? – воскликнула матушка Элспет, словно прочитав его мысли.  
\- Беги дитя, - сказала она, схватив Дональда за руки,- беги со всех ног, предупреди своих, не то ждать нам второго Гленко.  
\- Я не могу, матушка, не могу, - вскричал мальчик, едва подавив готовые вырваться рыдания,- я к вам-то еле доковылял, а теперь ноги меня совсем не держат, я упаду, не пробежав и десяти ярдов.  
\- Тогда иди с Алланом, укройтесь в лесу, за меня не волнуйся, ничего со мной, старой, не случиться.  
\- Незамеченными мы пройти уже не поспеем. - С горечью возразил Дональд,- Они без труда признают в Аллане колдуна с ярмарки, и мы станем сидячей дичью на мушке у охотника. Кем бы Аллан ни был, сомневаюсь, что он умеет уклоняться от пуль. Что до меня, то хожу я не многим лучше, чем бегаю.   
\- Ох ты, друг мой сердечный, - вскричала старушка, всплеснув руками - Твоя правда. Но что же мне делать с вами?   
Дональд бросил взгляд на долину и увидел, что отряд уже миновал Круглый холм. Если до этого еще оставались какие-то сомнения насчет того, куда он направляется, то теперь они окончательно отпали, поскольку от круэха начинались сплошные скалы без щелей и тайных проходов.  
Сразу за домом Элспет лежало замерзшее озеро, а дальше – узкая лощина, заканчивающаяся рощей, у которой раскинулся клахан Леттох, самый маленький, из принадлежащих Лахлану. Именно он должен был первым оказаться на пути кровожадной шайки.  
Там жила вдова Юэна Ога. 

Второй Гленко. Дональда начала бить дрожь. Страх, чувство вины и бессилия шевелились в его душе чудовищными змеями. Но к страху и бессилию он привык, также, как царь Митридат постепенно привык к отраве, выпивая ее понемногу каждый день. Другое дело вина, от нее у Дональда не было противоядия. И пока разум тщетно искал решение, она, словно цикута, разъедала его сердце, шепча: сотни Аллановых волшебных колец не смогут восполнить грядущие утраты, никакой благодарности не хватит, чтобы заплатить за жизни, которые будут потеряны. Но самым ужасным было осознание, что повторись все , он бы снова вырвал ледяной камень из руки Рэмси Гранта...   
Дональду хотелось кричать от боли, с которой это противоречие ломало его рассудок... Впрочем, он все равно сомневался, что сохранит его надолго. Как и жизнь.

\- Что ж, раз так, спрячу-ка я вас обоих у себя, - решительно сказала матушка Элспет. – вот только ума не приложу, как Аллана уговорить. Сдается мне, что дело это почти непосильное. А времени совсем мало. Забирайся быстрее в дом, дитя, да схоронись под корзиной из-под торфа, тогда мне вполовину спокойнее будет.  
Дональда машинально посмотрел туда, где только что стоял Аллан, но у костра никого не было. Тогда он поднял взгляд выше и как будто вновь очутился на ярмарке в Грентауне: тот же снег, та же черная, неподвижная фигура нищего и жаждущие жестокого развлечения люди. Вот только сам он больше не беспечный зритель. Аллан успел пройти немного вперед, так, что они с Элспет оказались у него за спиной. Это живо напомнило Дональду о встрече с вепрем в лесу и о странном чувстве безопасности, которое охватило его тогда несмотря на страх. Мальчик ничего не смыслил в военных упражнениях, не видел у Аллана никакого оружия и скорее почуял, чем заметил, как изменилась его стать. Он не выпрямился, но из согбенного старца вдруг превратился в готового к прыжку зверя. Дональд все понял.  
\- Что такое? Что там? – спросила матушка Элспет, видимо услышав его потрясенный вздох.  
\- Боюсь, бесполезны будут ваши увещания,- медленно произнес Дональд.- Кажется…, кажется Аллан собирается с ними драться.  
\- Что?! –взвизгнула старушка и вцепилась себе в волосы.- О, горе мне! Я стану причиной его погибели! И твоей, если ты не схоронишься в доме! Только прежде принеси мне ружье, что висит возле очага. Рожок с порохом и пули возьмешь из сундука под ним. По гостям и угощение.- И отважная женщина поправила сползший на одну сторону чепец.  
Дональд совсем спал с лица.   
\- Да что ж вы делаете, матушка Элспет! - воскликнул он, всплеснув руками, - Умоляю, замолчите или уж говорите про то, в чем смыслите, - стало быть, про веретено да прялку. Вы погибнете, не успев даже порох насыпать на полку. Я никак не могу этого позволить.  
\- О веретене и о прялке, что ли, я думала, когда на своем горбу несла грудного младенца, под пулями шести солдат-саксов? Вот что я тебе скажу, дитя: я во сто раз больше смыслю в палашах и ружьях, чем этот сброд весь свой век будет смыслить. Так принесешь ты ружье, или мне самой на стену лезть прикажешь? –добавила она, буравя его глазами.  
Не в силах дольше выносить ее уговоры, Дональд крепко зажмурился, но тут же пожалел об этом - перед его мысленным взором, нелепо дергаясь и выкрикивая кровавые пророчества танцевала ведьма – Дженет из Томагуриха. Вокруг стояла толпа людей, и те, кто принимали ее слова на веру немедленно падали наземь бездыханными. Мужчины, дети, женщины валились один за другим, как подкошенные колосья, пока не осталось ни одного живого… Тогда ведьма вспыхнула нестерпимо ярким светом и пропала, что-то провыв напоследок.  
И в тот же миг на Дональда снизошло озарение.  
\- Стойте, матушка Элспет,- крикнул он в спину, потерявшей терпение старухи, - с ними не сладить оружием.  
\- Вот как? – откликнулась та, не оборачиваясь,- и чем же ты предлагаешь биться? Сказаньями да балладами?   
Забыв про больную ногу, мальчик догнал ее в два прыжка и преградил путь к дому.  
\- Может быть и балладами. Послушайте… - и он принялся торопливо излагать ей свой только что придуманный план. Поначалу также робко, как недавнюю песню, но по мере того, как его первая смутная мысль обрастала словами, словно скелет мясом, все смелее и увереннее. - Они все знают пророчество, - закончил он,- так обратим его против них.  
Лицо Элспет немного просветлело.  
\- Что ж, Дональд МакЛахлан, скажу, что ты удивил меня второй раз за сегодняшнюю ночь и если все выйдет, как задумано, то баллады начнут слагать уже о тебе. Вот только боюсь, что наши незваные гости сразу начнут разговаривать с помощью карабинов.  
\- Нет,- возразил мальчик, - отряд почти на расстоянии выстрела, но я не вижу, чтобы кто-то из них в нас целился. Ими движет месть, а последний павший с их стороны отведал холодного металла. Его они и предпочтут, но сначала захотят поглумиться, вот тогда и придет время испытать, чей язык длиннее. К тому же, если глаза меня не обманывают, их ведет Кеннет Мак-Олей, который сам не чужд прорицанию. Принесите пока все, что требуется для встречи, а я попытаюсь отговорить Аллана от его самоубийственной затеи.  
Дональд жестом отослал матушку Элспет в дом, а сам отправился в противоположную сторону, и невдомек ему было, что столь необычное красноречие и отвага проистекают из уверенности, будто все вокруг лишь греза, в которой он является великим полководцем. Но откуда бы ни являлись его видения — с неба, или из ада, или из царства бесплотных духов, он не был полностью в их власти. Они служили лишь временной защитой, которую его живой ум воздвиг против отчаяния и страха. И три змея, пожирающие его душу до поры спрятали свои жала.  
Приблизившись к «старику» слева, он на этот раз намеренно задел его плащ. Ему неожиданно пришло на ум, что Аллан вряд ли настолько безумен, чтобы сражаться с врагом голыми руками. И когда скрытые ножны стукнули его по щиколотке, понял, что не ошибся. Единственный урок отчима не прошел даром - Дональд заподозрил рапиру, чье превосходство в длине перед палашом хоть частично объясняло бы безрассудное желание ее хозяина выступить в одиночку против пятнадцати человек. Также припомнилось ему странное спокойствие Аллана на ярмарке. Неужели и тогда он слепо полагался лишь на силу своего оружия? 

Догадка ударила посильнее булыжника: клинок зачарован. Это объясняло все. Пророчество – вовсе не бред сумасшедшей старухи, реки крови действительно прольются, если смертные вздумают тягаться с тем, кто владеет мечом, выкованным феями, как легендарный Калад-колг. С тем, кто волею судьбы сейчас стоит за МакЛахланов. Но кто бы не нанес удар первым, разразившаяся следом война сгубит десятки невинных в обоих кланах.  
Дональд вцепился Аллану в руку, лежащую на рукояти и начал говорить. Он не думал о словах, которых «старик» все равно бы не уразумел, лишь старался, чтобы его голос звучал твердо и уверенно.  
Много позже, вспоминая события той ночи, Дональд понял, почему Аллан в конце концов его послушался: не зная языка и обычаев чужой страны, он не был до конца уверен, что правильно истолковал намерения людей. А лихорадочные увещания мальчишки лишь добавили сомнений.  
Как бы то ни было, вскоре все трое снова оказались у костра, будто их пир и не прерывался. Дональд праздновал маленькую победу, изо всех сил гоня от себя мысль, что только что совершил чудовищную ошибку. Матушка Элспет крутила в дрожащих руках щербатый кубок на деревянной ножке, который ее попросили принести.   
\- Разлейте-ка нам асквибо, - обратился к ней мальчик,- раз уж мы делаем вид, что веселимся. Да не забудьте наполнить чашу для наших гостей, - добавил он, покосившись на приближающиеся факелы.  
Дональд сомневался, что отряд получил прямой приказ Людвига Гранта напасть на соседей. Однако, вождю достаточно было мигнуть, чтобы его люди пустили пулю в кого угодно, хоть в самого Претендента, лишь бы знать, что они ему угодили. Там, где, по их мнению, дело шло о чести вождя или его семьи, тот, кто смог бы отомстить за обиду первым, почитал бы себя счастливейшим человеком. Все знали поговорку: «Тем лучше месть, чем она скорее и вернее»  
Оставалось лишь надеяться, что прежде чем спустить курки или выхватить дирки, они захотят вдоволь насладиться триумфом над горсткой беззащитных людей.  
Стук деревянных щитов и скрип снега под ногами были уже явственно слышны. Все волосы у мальчика на голове встали дыбом. Сердце колотилось так, будто хотело выскочить из груди. Это был не страх и не боевой пыл, а скорее смесь этих чувств, какое-то новое глубокое ощущение, которое сперва ошеломило его и обдало холодом, а потом бросило в жар.   
«Победа иль смерть – боевой наш девиз…»   
Сегодня Дональду предстояло сражаться не мечом, но он был уверен, что это не умалит радости, если, конечно, ему суждено одержать победу, если Глен-Инех не станет его Ронсевалем. Звук бряцающего оружия еще больше разжигал его воодушевление: он воображал себя святым Ултеном, наделенным сверхъестественной силой рассеивать врагов одним взмахом руки...   
А потом звук прекратился.


End file.
